Power Rangers Macro
by animefan26
Summary: Veteran rangers team up with heroes from an alternate dimension to stop a warlord from stealing an ancient power source.
1. Descendant Ranger

Legal Disclaimer: Power Rangers Zeo and any characters, zords, or villains associated with Power Rangers Zeo are Copyright 1994-2006 by Saban Entertainment Inc., and Saban International N.V. All Rights Reserved. Abigail Crane, ZeoKnights, Zeodiamond, Terminasect, and any other characters, zords, or villains associated with the ZeoKnights are mine and can't be used without my permission. King Arthur, Merlin, Sir Lancelot, etc. came from Arthurian legend.

Artist's Note: This story takes place after "Good as Gold.

 **Power Rangers Zeo**

Chapter 1: Descendant Ranger

Rocky and Tanya were sitting at their usual table at Ernie's Juice Bar when a brown-haired, green-eyed black woman entered the room and went to their table.

"Excuse me, people! I'm looking for Zack! Do you know where he is?" asked the woman.

"Zack is in Switzerland, " said Rocky. "He won't be back for a very long time."

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, my name's Abigail Crane, Abby for short, " said Abby.

"Rocky De Santos, " said Rocky.

"Tanya Sloan. Nice to meet you, " said Tanya.

"I'm Zack's pen pal from England. I just moved to the United States so I can go to Pendragon University, my mother's college, and he promised me a tour of Angel Grove, " said Abby.

"Since Zack isn't here, allow me to take you, " said Rocky.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Abby.

Therefore, Rocky and Abby left the juice bar and walked around the neighborhood. Meanwhile, at the Machine Skybase, King Mondo observed the two.

"Klank, there must be a way to stop those rangers!" exclaimed King Mondo.

"I do have a suggestion, your majesty. I have received strange energies coming from Abby. Maybe you should send the Cogs to capture her, " said Klank.

"That's brilliant! Glad I thought of it!" exclaimed King Mondo. " What are you waiting for, Klank? Send the Cogs!"

Later Rocky and Abby were walking through Angel Grove Central Park. The sun was shining, and some kids were playing on the playground.

"Thanks for the tour, " said Abby.

"You're welcome, " said Rocky.

Suddenly, a rip appeared in the sky, and a group of Cogs landed on the ground.

"What do you metalheads want?" asked Rocky.

"We want the woman!" exclaimed the Cogs.

"You aren't going to get Abby!" Rocky exclaimed.

Rocky turned and looked at Abby.

"Abby, run! I'll handle them!" exclaimed Rocky.

"No way! I'm helping you out, " said Abby.

Together, Abby and Rocky fought bravely, knocking every Cog down. Then, they vanished through a rip in the sky.

"I wonder what Mondo wanted with you, Abby, " said Rocky.

"I have no idea, " said Abby.

"Klank, I need a monster! Now!" exclaimed King Mondo

"I have just the monster you'll need. Introducing Terminasect, " said Klank

Suddenly, a metallic green and black cricket appeared behind Klank

"He can turn those rangers into stone with his Medusa beam, " said Klank.

"Good! Send him down immediately!" exclaimed King Mondo.

Later, Rocky and Abby went back to the Youth Center. There, Rocky decided to introduce Abby to his friends.

"People, I would like you to meet Abby Crane. She's new to Angel Grove, " said Rocky.

"Hi. I'm Tommy Oliver. Welcome to the neighborhood, " said Tommy.

"I'm Katherine Hillard, " said Katherine. "You may call me Kat."

"I'm Adam Park. It's good to meet you, Abigail, " said Adam.

"I prefer to be called Abby, " said Abby.

Suddenly, the six-toned beep, Deet-deet-dee-dee-deet-deet, came from Tommy's watch.

"Oh. We have some business to take care of. See you later!" said Rocky.

"Ok. Bye now, " said Abby.

Therefore, they left the room and went outside. Tommy made sure no one was watching and pressed a button on his communicator.

"We read you, Zordon, " said Tommy.

"RANGERS, TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER AT ONCE, " said Zordon.

"Ok, Zordon. We'll right there!" said Tommy.

They teleported out of there in a flash of colored light. Unfortunately, they didn't see Abby looking on.

"Wow! Rocky and his friends are the Power Rangers!" exclaimed Abby.

They soon arrived in the Power Chamber.

"RANGERS, MONDO HAS SENT A NEW MONSTER NAMED TERMINASECT. YOU MUST STOP TERMINASECT FROM DESTROYING ANGEL GROVE, " said Zordon. "BE CAREFUL, RANGERS. THIS MONSTER IS VERY DANGEROUS."

"We will be careful, Zordon! It's Morphin' Time!" exclaimed Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink, " said Kat.

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow, " said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue, " said Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green, " said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger V, Red, " said Tommy.

They teleported to Angel Grove Central Park.

"Ready to exterminated, bug brain!" exclaimed Tommy, the Red Ranger.

"You will be terminated, Power Rangers!" exclaimed Terminasect. "Cogs, get them!"

The Cogs came at them very strongly, but the Rangers turned every one of them into scrap metal.

"Never send junk to do a machine's job, " said Terminasect.

Terminasect fired sonic beams from his antennae at them, and they received the full blast of it.

"Let's take this chump!" exclaimed Rocky, the Blue Ranger.

"Right!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow Ranger.

Tanya, the Yellow Ranger, and Rocky, the Blue Ranger, tried to jump-kick Terminasect; however, Terminasect fired her Medusa beam at them, turning them to stone.

"Look like your friends took me for granite!" exclaimed Terminasect. "Now it's your turn!"

Suddenly, Abby appeared from nowhere and dropkicked Terminasect down.

"Leave them alone!" exclaimed Abby.

'I don't know who you are, but your meddling will cost you your life!" exclaimed Terminasect.

Terminasect fired his Medusa beam at her, but Abby fired black rays from her hands, which counteracted the beam. Unfortunately, the combination of the two beams created a massive explosion that knocked Abby out and nearly destroyed Terminasect.

"Time for me to buzz off. I'm out of here!" exclaimed Terminasect as he teleported out of the park.

After Terminasect left, they de-morphed back into their human forms.

"People, we better take Abby and our stone rangers to the Power Chamber, " said Tommy.

"Yeah. Maybe Zordon can help Tanya and Rocky, " said Kat.

Therefore, Adam, the Green Ranger, Tommy, the Red Ranger, and Kat, the Pink Ranger, picked up Abby, Tanya, the Yellow Ranger, and Rocky, the Blue Ranger, and teleported to the Power Chamber.

"Zordon, is there a way to change them back?" asked Tommy.

"TO CHANGE THEM BACK, WE NEED THE AXE OF MORGANA, " said Zordon.

"Yet how do we get it?" asked Kat.

"ONLY THE BLACK ZEO RANGER CAN RETRIEVE THAT WEAPON, "

"Who is the Black Ranger?" they all asked.

"THE BLACK RANGER IS ABIGAIL!"

"Why is Abby, the Black Ranger?" asked Kat.

"LET ME TELL YOU A STORY. MANY CENTURIES AGO, THERE WAS A GROUP OF SIX FIGHTERS CALLED THE ZEOKNIGHTS WHOM WERE ALL POWERED BY THE AWESOME ZEODIAMOND. THE ZEOKNIGHTS WERE IN A CONSTANT STRUGGLE WITH MASTER VILE'S FATHER, RA'EDAK WHOM THEY EVENTUALLY DEFEATED AND DESTROYED. LATER MASTER VILE, AS AN ADULT, ATTACKED THE ZEOKNIGHTS WITH AN IMMENSE FORCE, WHICH NEARLY DRAINED THEIR POWERS. TO PRESERVE THE POWER OF THE ZEODIAMOND AND KEEP IT FROM EVIL FORCES, THE ZEOKNIGHTS SEPARATED THE ZEODIAMOND INTO SIX FRAGMENTS AND AGREED TO SCATTER THE PIECES ON SIX INDIVIDUAL PLANETS INCLUDING EARTH. BEFORE THEY COULD DEPART WITH THE ZEODIAMOND FRAGMENTS, MASTER VILE CAPTURED THE ZEOKNIGHTS EXCEPT THE BLACK ZEOKNIGHT. HE TORTURED AND KILLED THE REMAINING ZEOKNIGHTS EXCEPT THE PURPLE ZEOKNIGHT. SHE ESCAPED MASTER VILE'S SPACE SKULL WITH THE OTHER FRAGMENTS AND LANDED ON THE MOON. WITH THE HELP OF THE MORPHIN MISTRESS, THE PURPLE ZEOKNIGHT USED THE LAST OF HER POWERS TO BRING THE FIVE REMAINING FRAGMENTS TOGETHER TO FORM THE ZEO CRYSTAL. MEANWHILE, THE BLACK ZEOKNIGHT TOOK HIS FRAGMENT TO EARTH AND USE HIS POWERS TO FORGE IT INTO AN AXE. HE BECAME A LEGENDARY WIZARD, WHO IS NOW KNOWN AS MERLIN. ABIGAIL IS THE LAST DESCENDANT OF MERLIN, WHICH MEANS THAT SHE IS DESTINED TO BECOME A ZEO RANGER. HER MYSTICAL POWERS PROVES IT," said Zordon.

Suddenly, Abby had awakened.

"Hey. Where am I?" asked Abby.

"YOU'RE IN THE POWER CHAMBER, ABIGAIL!"

"Why am I here?" asked Abby.

"YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BLACK ZEO RANGER."

"What? Are you kidding me?" asked Abby.

"I AM SERIOUS. YOU MUST HELP US SAVE TANYA AND ROCKY BY FINDING THE AXE OF MORGANA," said Zordon.

"I'll be glad to help the Power Rangers. Where can I find it?" asked Abigail.

"YOU MUST JOURNEY TO YOUR PAST, " said Zordon. "SEEK YOUR ANCESTOR, MERLIN. HE WILL GUIDE YOU THERE."

"Merlin, the legendary wizard of Camelot, is my ancestor? Cool!" exclaimed Abby.

"Zordon, the coordinates are set, " said Alpha-5.

"EXCELLENT. ABIGAIL, GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU, " said Zordon.

"Zordon, I prefer to be called Abby, " said Abby

The other Rangers watched as Abby vanished in a black flash. Suddenly, the alarm sounded.

"Ay-yi-yi. Mondo has sent Terminasect back to the park!" exclaimed Alpha-5.

"RANGERS, YOU MUST ACT QUICKLY!" exclaimed Zordon.

"All right, Zordon. We're on it. Back to action!" said Tommy.

So they teleported to the park, fully morphed.

"Payback time, Terminasect!" exclaimed Tommy, the Red Ranger.

"It's time to turn you into scrap metal!" exclaimed Kat, the Pink Ranger.

"You should not have come back, Rangers," said Terminasect. "For that mistake, you will be petrified."

The three remaining Power Rangers drew their Zeo Swords and came at Terminasect. When they came charging, Terminasect fired sonic beams, which sent them to the ground.

"Defender Wheel Power Up!" exclaimed Tommy.

Suddenly, Zeo Zord V appeared and dropped the Defender Wheel onto the ground.

"I'm driving it, Tommy, " said Adam, the Green Ranger.

Adam, the Green Ranger stepped into the Defender Wheel and activated it. The Defender Wheel was launched, which spun around and turned into a ball of energy.

"Time to split, " said Terminasect.

Just as the Defender Wheel reached Terminasect, Terminasect split in half to avoid it. The Defender Wheel missed Terminasect and crashed into a tree, sending Adam, the Green Ranger unto the ground.

"You've failed to stop me. Now it's stone time!" exclaimed Terminasect.

Terminasect fired his Medusa beam, turning Adam, the Green Ranger into stone. From a portal in the air, Abby suddenly appeared and landed on the ground with a gentle thud. She sat up, brushed the dust off herself, and glanced about, trying to assess her surroundings. Abby suddenly saw a castle in the distance, which she assumed to be King Arthur's castle. Suddenly, she heard the pounding of hammers. Trying to listen, she turned her head to the side, listening to birds singing, horses galloping by, and merchants selling items. Abby smelled fires from a metal shop and the mouth-watering aroma of chicken roasting. Abby later cleared her head so she could complete her mission: to find Merlin and the Axe of Morgana.

"Wow. I'm in Camelot. This is so cool, " said Abby. "My first order of business is find Merlin."

Suddenly, a group of knights came riding by. Abby decided to talk to one of them.

"Excuse me, sir. Could you tell me where the wizard Merlin is?" asked Abby.

"I am Lancelot, and I believe that ye will find Merlin in my lord's, King Arthur, castle, " said Sir Lancelot.

"Thank you, kind sir, " said Abby.

Abby walked down the lane and finally reached the gates of the castle. Some guards saw and stopped her.

"Halt! Who goes there?" asked the guards.

"I am Abigail Crane. I seek an audience with Merlin. Please allow me entrance," said Abby.

"No one may enter without permission," said a guard.

Suddenly, an old man with a long white beard, wearing a blue pointy cap and cape, appeared beside the guards.

"Guards, let her inside the castle, " said Merlin. "Ms. Crane, I've been expecting you."

Therefore, the guards opened the gates. Abby walked through the gates into the castle, passed the elegant Round Table of the Knights, and met Merlin in his chamber.

"Merlin, I need your help to find the Axe of Morgana, " said Abby, "to save my friends from a great enemy."

"Yes, I'll help you. You look like an honest and caring person, " said Merlin.

"Great!" exclaimed Abby.

"You must understand though. I can't just give you the axe. You must earn it, " said Merlin.

"How can I earn the axe?" asked Abby.

"You can earn the axe by passing three tests, a test of intelligence, a test of courage, and a test of compassion, " said Merlin.

"Where do I begin?" asked Abby.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" exclaimed Merlin.

The door opened, and a lovely black-haired, clear gray-eyed woman with rosy cheeks entered the room. She was wearing a jeweled crown and a richly embroidered gown, and she had tears in her eyes. Abby thought about it a moment and assumed that she was Guinevere, wife of King Arthur.

"Merlin, please come quick!" exclaimed Guinevere.

"What's wrong, your majesty?" asked Merlin.

"It's Arthur. He has taken ill, " said Guinevere.

"While I am attending to Arthur, you, Abigail, must venture to my island on Lake Zdanis. There you will find the water of life that can save Arthur. Be careful. There are dangers along the way. Good luck!" said Merlin.

"I will return, Merlin, " said Abby.

Therefore, Abby left Camelot and walked through Sherwood Forest. She was gracefully walking along when a group of six men came out of the woods with arrows pointed at her. Each was wearing black and white garments and colored cloaks: red, purple, orange, yellow, brown, and blue.

"Give us all that you own!" they exclaimed.

"I don't think so!" exclaimed Abby. "No way I am giving anything to some thieving lowlifes."

"Oh really, " said the red-cloaked man.

He turned to his men.

"Ready, aim, and fire!" the red-cloaked man exclaimed.

Each man fired multiple arrows at her, but Abby ducked to avoid them.

"Oh yeah! Rocon sagata avia!" exclaimed Abby.

Suddenly, black beams came from Abby's hands and hit every arrow, turning them into blackbirds that flew away.

"She's a witch! Grab her now!" exclaimed the yellow-cloaked man.

Abby fought bravely, knocking every highwayman down. As the fight progressed on, their garments and cloaks were ripped off their bodies. When the fight ended, it was nightfall, and the highwaymen were nearly naked and unconscious. Owls were hooting, and wolves were howling.

"It is too dark to continue. Maybe I should get some sleep before I can continue, " said Abby.

Therefore, she grabbed the highwaymen's garments and cloaks, lied down near a tree, and fell asleep. The next morning Abby awoke and continued to walk through the forest until she reached the edge of the forest and came to a crystal blue lake.

"This must be Lake Zdanis, " said Abby.

When she walked closer to the lake, Abby saw two persons standing next to boats on Lake Zdanis.

"Who are you people?" asked Abby.

"I am the Truthteller, " said the person on the right.

The Truthteller faced the other person.

"The person next to me is the Liar, " said the Truthteller. "You may ask one of us a question. The right choice will take you to Merlin's Island while the wrong choice will take you to the Island of Doom. Ask your question."

Abby thought about it for just a moment and came up with a good question.

"Liar, did you come from the island on the left or the right?" asked Abby.

"I came from the island on the left, " said the Liar.

"Since you're the Liar, you actually came from the island on the right, which means that the island on the left is Merlin's Island. Truthteller, take me to the island on the left, " said Abby.

"You have made the right choice, " said the Truthteller.

Suddenly, the Liar had vanished. Abby got into the Truthteller's boat and was taken to Merlin's Island. When they arrived, Abby got out the boat and landed on the beach.

"Thanks for the ride, " said Abby.

"You're welcome. Good luck!" said the Truthteller.

Then, she waved goodbye to him.

"I wonder where the water of life is, " said Abby. "Maybe it is through these woods."

Abby ventured through the dark woods and found herself in front of a cave. She also saw a sign on the side of the cave.

"It says: Cave of Life: Beware of Dragon, " said Abby.

"Dragon? I am not afraid of some mythical creature, " said Abby bravely.

Abby went inside the dark cave, which was lit only by a few small candles on the walls. Suddenly, she heard a loud roaring.

"What was that?" asked Abby.

Then she heard the roaring again. Suddenly, she saw a stone pedestal in the distance.

"The water of life must be on that pedestal! Now to save Arthur!" exclaimed Abby.

Abby was getting closer to the water when an enormous green and fire-breathing dragon with razor-sharp teeth and claws appeared.

"Oh no! The dragon is blocking the water!" exclaimed Abby.

The dragon roared again and blew fire at her, but Abby jumped out of the path of the flame.

"I have to get past him. I think I'll try my shield spell, " said Abby.

Abby got off the ground and stood up, luring out the dragon.

"Come out, barbecue breath! Come on and cook me!" exclaimed Abby.

Suddenly, the dragon had reappeared and blew fire at her.

"Rogun applay scled!" exclaimed Abby.

Just as the fire came near Abby, a black glow appeared around her, which repelled the fire.

"Enough child's play. It's time to put out this hothead's flame. Roshun watay aqua!" exclaimed Abby.

After she said those words, her shield faded, and instantly a giant wave of water appeared and extinguished the dragon's flame. The dragon gasped for a couple of seconds until it fell over and knocked itself out.

"All right! Now to save a life, " said Abby.

Abby walked up to the pedestal and saw a silver vial beside an axe with a black and silver handle.

"This vial must contain the water of life, and this axe beside it could be the Axe of Morgana, " said Abby. "The water or the axe? I believe my friends would understand if I took the vial."

Abby decided to take the vial to King Arthur. When she grabbed it, a voice was heard, and the vial and the dragon vanished.

"You've done it!" exclaimed the voice.

"Who is it?" asked Abby.

Suddenly, an old man with a long white beard appeared from nowhere.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" asked Abby.

"I came here to congratulate you, " said Merlin.

"I thought that you were attending to Arthur. He's sick, remember?" said Abby.

"Your search for the water of life included the three tests I mentioned. You have passed them all. Prepare to receive the Black Zeo power, " said Merlin. "Hand me the axe!"

"O.K., " said Abby.

"Kneel!" exclaimed Merlin.

Abby kneeled down, and Merlin used the axe to tap Abby on the shoulders.

"I, Merlin, magician of King Arthur's court, hereby dub you Zeo Ranger VI, Black, " said Merlin. "Arise, take this axe, use your new power in the service of justice and honor, and may the power protect you!"

When Abby was given the axe, she morphed into a black Zeo Ranger costume with a hexagon-shaped visor.

"Thank you, Merlin, " said Abby, the Black Ranger.

Therefore, she teleported back to the future. Meanwhile, Tommy, the Red Ranger, and Kat, the Pink Ranger, were having considerable trouble with Terminasect.

"Maybe I can use my weapon attack," said Kat, the Pink Ranger.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Tommy, the Red Ranger.

"I'm sure," said Kat, the Pink Ranger.

"Hey, Terminasect! Let's see if you can handle this!" exclaimed Tommy, the Red Ranger.

Kat, the Pink Ranger, spun her disc around, lifted it up, and came charging at Terminasect. Terminasect fired his Medusa beam at Kat, the Pink Ranger, turning her into stone.

"Good try, Pinky!" exclaimed Terminasect, " Give up now, Red Ranger!"

"Forget it! I haven't given up yet!" exclaimed Tommy, the Red Ranger.

"You're all alone. Prepare to be terminated!" exclaimed Terminasect.

Suddenly, a black beam appeared from behind Tommy, the Red Ranger, and hit Terminasect in the chest.

"You're the only one that about to be terminated, bug brain!" exclaimed Abby, the Black Ranger.

Suddenly, a rip appeared in the sky, and a group of Cogs landed beside Terminasect.

"Cogs, get that black ranger now!" exclaimed Terminasect.

Together Abby, the Black Ranger, and Tommy, the Red Ranger, fought bravely, knocking every Cog down. Then, they vanished through a rip in the sky.

"You can beat junk. Can you beat me, black ranger?" asked Terminasect.

"You bet I can, " said Abby, the Black Ranger.

Abby, the Black Ranger, took her axe out, charged it with mystic energy, and spun herself clockwise, released a tremendous beam toward Terminasect, partially damaging him.

"I can't believe that some wannabe ranger defeated Terminasect!" exclaimed Mondo. "Klank, get down there with Orbis and help that junkpile."

"Right away your highness, " said Klank.

Therefore, Klank teleported to earth.

"Look like Terminasect needs a recharge, " said Klank.

"Let's get it to him, " said Orbis.

Orbis's head went inside his body.

"Around and around and away you go, " said Klank.

Klank rotated and threw his chain onto Terminasect.

"Time for a boost, " said Orbis.

Orbis fired a beam inside Terminasect, which made him grow into a giant.

"Tommy, we must return to the Power Chamber. We can't take on a giant Terminasect by ourselves. I must restore the others, " said Abby, the Black Ranger. "Don't forget to get Kat."

"We must hurry before Terminasect destroys the city," said Tommy, the Red Ranger.

Therefore, Tommy, the Red Ranger, and Abby, the Black Ranger, picked up Kat, the Pink Ranger, and teleported to the Power Chamber.

"Tommy, place the stone rangers together. This will take full concentration. Omni transformata stonate!" said Abby, the Black Ranger.

Abby, the Black Ranger, tapped each statue with the axe, transforming all the statues into the remaining Power Rangers.

"We're alive," said Rocky, the Blue Ranger.

"We're no longer stone," said Adam, the Green Ranger.

"Who's the ranger in black?" asked Tanya, the Yellow Ranger.

"THAT RANGER IS ABIG-..ERR, ABBY, " said Zordon.

"We don't have time to talk. We have to stop Terminasect, " said Abby, the Black Ranger.

"Right! Back to action!" exclaimed Tommy, the Red Ranger. "We'll handle Terminasect. We'll contact you if we need you."

They teleported back to the park.

"We need SuperZeoMegaZord Power NOW!" they all exclaimed.

Suddenly, a cannon appeared from a mountain, and it shot out the SuperZeoZords. Each ranger teleported into their particular zords. The Yellow Super Zeo Zord became the head, shoulders, and the arms. The Red Super Zeo Zord became the upper torso. The Blue Super Zeo Zord became the lower torso. The Green Super Zeo Zord became the legs. The Pink Super Zeo Zord became the feet. The Super Zeo Zords came together to form the SuperZeoMegaZord.

"Nice looking zord. Too bad that I have to trash it, " said Terminasect.

Terminasect fired sonic beams from his antennae, which caused extreme damage to the SuperZeoMegaZord.

"Man, we're taking intensive damage. Time to fight back!" said Tommy, the Red Ranger.

The SuperZeoMegaZord drew two identical swords for battle and came slashing at Terminasect left and right until Terminasect blocked the swords and kicked the SuperZeoMegaZord in the chest.

"Power sword!" they all exclaimed.

They combined the twin swords into a powerful, energy-laced sword and attempted to slice Terminasect down the middle. However, Terminasect grabbed the sword and turned into stone.

"What's the matter, Rangers? Can't handle the rock that was your sword?" asked Terminasect.

"The servos can't hold this stone sword for much longer!" exclaimed Adam, the Green Ranger.

"What will we do?" asked Tanya, the Yellow Ranger.

"Release the sword. We'll try to stop Terminasect without weapons, " said Tommy, the Red Ranger.

The SuperZeoMegaZord dropped the sword and jump-kicked Terminasect in the chest.

"You made a mistake dropping your sword. Now it's time for my secret weapon!" exclaimed Terminasect.

Terminasect drew a sword, stepped backwards, and spun around the SuperZeoMegaZord, hitting the SuperZeoMegaZord several times.

"Abby, we need your help. Hurry!" exclaimed Tommy, the Red Ranger.

"It's about time, " said Abby, the Black Ranger. "I need Lancelot Power NOW!" Abby, the Black Ranger, used her axe to fire a black beam into the ground. Suddenly, a hole opened in the ground, revealing a humanlike giant robot with a domed helmet and black and silver armor. Abby teleported inside the zord and came racing toward the SuperZeoMegaZord.

"Let's see how you handle Lancelot, the Black Zeo KnightZord, insect!" Abby, the Black Ranger exclaimed. "Fire knightmare missiles!"

Abby, the Black Ranger, pressed a button, releasing a barrage of knightmare missiles that stunned Terminasect.

"You think those pathetic missiles can stop me, power punk!" exclaimed Terminasect, "Try this for size!"

Terminasect fired sonic beams from his antennae at Abby, the Black Ranger that Lancelot avoids easily.

"Time for some major damage. Activate Axe of Morgana!" exclaimed Abby, the Black Ranger.

A beam of mystical power came from the right hand to form a black and silver axe.

"That is it!" exclaimed Terminasect, "One secret weapon coming up!"

Terminasect drew his sword, stepped backwards, and spun around Lancelot, attempting to hit Lancelot several times.

"It won't be so easy this time, " said Abby, the Black Ranger. "Have a taste of my blackflame laser."

Abby, the Black Ranger, used Lancelot's axe to fire a beam of black-colored fire at the spinning Terminasect, knocking him to the ground.

"While he is unconscious, I will go ahead and restore your sword, " said Abby, the Black Ranger.

Abby, the Black Ranger, fired a mystic beam at the SuperZeoMegaZord's sword, changing it back from stone. When the SuperZeoMegaZord picked up its sword, Terminasect regained consciousness.

"Good try, but enough is enough!" exclaimed Terminasect.

Terminasect came at both zords with his sword. Terminasect and the SuperZeoMegaZord clanged their weapons until Terminasect hit the SuperZeoMegaZord with a downward slash.

"I'm going to trash your zord permanently!" exclaimed Terminasect.

Terminasect jumped and tried to kick the SuperZeoMegaZord, but the SuperZeoMegaZord grabbed Terminasect by the foot and tossed him at Lancelot. When Terminasect came near Lancelot, Abby used Lancelot's axe to hit Terminasect, sending him to the ground.

"I am tired of this insect. People, I've reconfigured my zord to combine with the SuperZeoMegaZord. In the SuperZeoMegaZord, Knight Mode, we will be twenty times more powerful. I call for it now!" Abby exclaimed.

Lancelot retracted its axe. The SuperZeoMegaZord and Lancelot touched arms and turned back to back. The arms and helmet of the SuperZeoMegaZord retracted to its back. Lancelot became arms and a helmet, which attached itself onto the SuperZeoMegaZord, converting it into the SuperZeoMegaZord, Knight Mode.

"You can change your look a million times, but it won't save you, " said Terminasect.

"Don't be so sure!" exclaimed Tommy.

The SuperZeoMegaZord, Knight Mode drew two identical swords for battle and came slashing at Terminasect left and right until the SuperZeoMegaZord, Knight Mode sliced off Terminasect's antennae.

"Now, Tommy, say Black Inferno Slash and push the button marked unknown, " said Abby.

Tommy, the Red Ranger pushed that button.

"Black Inferno Slash!" Tommy, the Red Ranger exclaimed.

The SuperZeoMegaZord, Knight Mode connected the twin swords at the hilts, spun them counterclockwise, and threw its weapon at Terminasect, sending a rapidly spinning blade straight through Terminasect. Suddenly, Terminasect fell and exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

"Good job, Abby!" exclaimed Kat, the Pink Ranger.

"Cool zord, Abby, " said Tanya, the Yellow Ranger.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Abby, the Black Ranger.

Once they defeated the monster, the Rangers, including Abby, teleported to the Power Chamber.

Meanwhile, in the Machine Skybase, Mondo was blowing off some extreme steam.

"Klank, that piece of scrap metal couldn't even handle a new ranger!" exclaimed Mondo.

"Yes, sire. I won't fail you again, " said Klank.

"Mess up again, and I will send you to the scrap pile!" exclaimed Mondo.

Back in the Power Chamber, Zordon was congratulating the Rangers.

"Zeo Rangers, power down!" they all exclaimed.

"GOOD JOB, RANGERS ESPECIALLY YOU, ABBY, "said Zordon.

"Thank you, Zordon, " said Abby.

"Remember to use your powers only in the service of good, " said Tommy.

"Welcome to the team, Black Zeo Ranger, " they all said.

"I'm glad to be a part of it, " said Abby.


	2. Children of the Zeo

**Legal Disclaimer:** _This story follows the same rules as "Descendant Ranger" Machelette and Impregnator are mine and can't be used without my permission._

 **Power Rangers Zeo**

Chapter 2: Children of the Zeo

Abby, Tanya, and Adam were sitting at their usual table at Ernie's Juice Bar discussing life after high school.

"Tanya and Adam, what do you plan to do after you graduate from high school?" asked Abby.

"I would definitely like to go to college and major in music, " said Tanya.

"To be honest, I don't know yet, " said Adam.

"Don't worry. You have time to plan your future, " said Abby.

Meanwhile, at the Machine Skybase, Mondo was listening in on their conversation.

"Future? When I get through with them, those power punks won't even have a present, " said Mondo.

Suddenly, a burst of energy came into the throne room, crashed into the floor, and changed into a metallic red and violet creature.

"Who are you, and how dare you enter my throne room?" asked Mondo.

"I am the Impregnator. I have come to earth to steal the Power Rangers' powers, " said Impregnator.

"How do you intend on doing that?" asked Mondo.

"I'll implant a child inside the Yellow Ranger, using my download device. It will draw out the Zeo power in order for it to grow rapidly. After the child is born, their power will be completely drained," said Impregnator.

"Good idea, but how will you handle the others?" asked Mondo.

"I have weapons called the shinoko blades and the tazer blaster, " said Impregnator.

Mondo watched as the Impregnator became a ball of energy again and headed toward earth.

"Klank, send some Cogs to help him out immediately!" exclaimed Mondo.

"Yes, your majesty," said Klank.

Suddenly, the six-toned beep, Deet-deet-dee-dee-deet-deet, came from Abby's watch.

"Zordon is calling us. We must leave, " said Abby.

Therefore, they left the room and went outside. Abby made sure no one was watching them, pressed a button on her communicator, and spoke into the open channel.

"We read you, Zordon, " said Abby.

"RANGERS, TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER AT ONCE, " said Zordon.

"Ok Zordon. We'll be right there!" said Abby.

Abby, Tanya, and Adam teleported out of there in a flash of colored light and soon arrived in the Power Chamber. A few seconds later, the remaining rangers also arrived there.

"RANGERS, MONDO HAS SENT A NEW MONSTER CALLED THE IMPREGNATOR. YOU MUST STOP THE IMPREGNATOR FROM DESTROYING ANGEL GROVE, " said Zordon. "BE CAREFUL, RANGERS. THIS MONSTER IS SERIOUS."

"We will be careful, Zordon! It's Morphin' Time!" exclaimed Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink," said Kat.

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow, " said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue, " said Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green, " said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger V, Red, " said Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger VI, Black, " said Abby.

They teleported to Angel Grove Central Park. It was partly cloudy, and some kids were playing on the playground.

"Ready to be destroyed, Impregnator!" exclaimed Abby, the Black Ranger.

"Think again, Power Rangers!" exclaimed Impregnator. "Cogs, get them!"

The Cogs came at them very strongly, but the Rangers turned every one of them into scrap metal.

"Those Cogs are nothing but scrap metal. I'll handle you annoying rangers, " said Impregnator.

Impregnator converted his arms into his tazer blaster and his download device. He fired tazer beams from his tazer blaster at them, and they received the full blast of it.

"Try this for size!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow Ranger.

Tanya, the Yellow Ranger rotated herself and her clubs and came at Impregnator. However, Impregnator fired his download device, releasing a beam directly into Tanya's abdomen and sending her crashing to the ground.

"Child, you can't handle me!" exclaimed Impregnator.

"Are you all right?" asked the others.

"Yeah, I'm OK," said Tanya, the Yellow Ranger.

"Time to cut you down to size!" exclaimed Impregnator.

"I don't think so. _Rochon asas flecto_!" exclaimed Abby, the Black Ranger.

Impregnator launched two shinoko blades from his shoulders at them. However, Abby, the Black Ranger fired a black ray, which deflected the blades and sent them into Impregnator, partially damaging him.

"You got lucky, Rangers, but my big surprise is coming soon. I'm history!" said Impregnator as he teleported out of the park.

After Impregnator left, they de-morphed back into their human forms.

"A big surprise? What do you think he meant?" asked Tommy.

"I had no idea. Maybe we will figure it out in the morning, " said Tanya.

The next morning, when Tanya woke up, she suddenly felt sick and went directly into the bathroom. Later that afternoon, Tanya met Adam in Ernie's Juice Bar.

"Where were you this morning?" asked Adam.

"I didn't feel well this morning. I must have caught a bug or something, " said Tanya, "but I am a little hungry though."

"Ok. I'll buy you some lunch, " said Adam. "What do you want to eat?"

"How about four orders of French fries, a banana split, and a double cheeseburger? Could you also bring me some honey and hot sauce?" asked Tanya.

"Don't you that a bit too much food?" asked Adam.

"No. I skip breakfast this morning, and I am really hungry!" exclaimed Tanya.

Adam brought all the food to the table. Tanya covered the French fries with honey and hot sauce and the banana split with ketchup, and ate the whole lunch.

"That's disgusting! How could you eat all that food?" asked Adam.

"I told that I was really hungry!" exclaimed Tanya.

"Maybe we should walk off that fattening food, " said Adam.

"Ok. Let's do it!" exclaimed Tanya

Later, Adam and Tanya were walking through Angel Grove Central Park. The sun was shining, and some families were having picnics.

Suddenly, a ball of energy appeared and changed into Impregnator.

"Ready for a big surprise, power punks!" exclaimed Impregnator.

"The only surprise that you can give us is defeat! It's Morphin' Time!" exclaimed Adam.

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow, " said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green, " said Adam.

"In your dreams, power punks!" exclaimed Impregnator

Impregnator converted one of his hands into the tazer blaster. The two Power Rangers drew their Zeo Swords and came at Impregnator. When they came charging, Impregnator fired tazer beams, which melted their Zeo Swords.

"Oh, I melted your toys. Now you're defenseless, " said Impregnator.

Suddenly, laser beams appeared from behind Adam, the Green Ranger, and Tanya, the Yellow Ranger, and hit Impregnator in the chest.

"Not completely defenseless!" exclaimed the remaining three rangers.

Suddenly, a rip appeared in the sky, and a group of Cogs landed beside Impregnator.

"Cogs, get those power punks now!" exclaimed Impregnator.

Each ranger fought bravely, knocking every Cog down until Tanya felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Oh, my stomach is killing me. What is happening to me?" Tanya said.

Suddenly, a mysterious creature wearing orange and white garments, a black fedora and cloak, and a metallic staff appeared next to the Rangers.

"I believe I explain what is going on, " said the mysterious stranger, "but first we must get her out of here carefully."

Therefore, Adam and Tommy picked up Tanya, and they all teleported to the Power Chamber. When they arrived, Tanya was immediately placed on a lab table and covered with a warm blanket.

"STRANGER, WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH TANYA?" asked Zordon.

"My name is Machelette. I have come to your planet from a long distance to stop the Impregnator. This creature is a power-mad monster. His sole purpose is to steal ancient powers. He implants a child inside a female who possesses or uses this power. It grows based on how powerful the power is. Once that child is born, that power will be completely drained. I have tracked him to this planet. He is after the power of the Zeo crystal, which definitely explains why Tanya is in pain, " said Machelette. "She is pregnant."

"ALPHA, SCAN TANYA'S ABDOMEN. WE MUST KNOW HOW FAST THE PREGNANCY IS PROGRESSING, " said Zordon.

Alpha-5 immediately picked up a scanner and placed on Tanya's swelling abdomen.

"Zordon, according to the scanner, she is four months pregnant and the child is growing extremely fast. I say in the next fifteen minutes, she will be full term pregnant and ready to deliver, " said Alpha-5.

"Is there a way to stop the transfer of power?" asked Tommy.

"The only way to stop is to destroy Impregnator before he takes the child, " said Machelette.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded.

"Ay-yi-yi. Impregnator is attacking the industrial area!" exclaimed Alpha-5.

"RANGERS, YOU MUST ACT QUICKLY!" exclaimed Zordon.

"All right, Zordon. We're on it. Back to action!" said Tommy.

"Hold it! You'll need my help since Tanya is occupied. I know his weakness, " said

Therefore, the four remaining rangers and Machelette teleported to the industrial area.

"You will pay for hurting my friend, " said Kat, the Pink Ranger.

"Foolish humans. You dare to challenge me, knowing that your powers will be gone in a matter of minutes. I will destroy you and take my child, " said Impregnator.

"You won't leave this planet with that child, " said Machelette.

"Take this!" exclaimed Impregnator.

Impregnator converted one of his arms into his tazer blaster and fired tazer beams at them, and they took the full blast of it. The remaining rangers drew their Zeo Laser Pistols and fired lazer beams at Impregnator, but Impregnator repelled the beams and nearly destroyed their Zeo Laser Pistols.

"Sure you handle children, but can you handle me?" asked Machelette. "Try this for size! Rangers, step back!"

Suddenly, a surge of energy flowed from his arm into his staff. Machelette raised his staff and fired five blasts of photonic energy, which gave Impregnator some considerable damage. Meanwhile, Alpha and Zordon were observing the Rangers' encounter with Impregnator when they heard a loud scream.

"Ay-yi-yi. Tanya is going into labor! Zordon, what are we going to do?" asked Alpha-5.

"CALM DOWN, ALPHA. USE YOUR MEMORY CHIPS TO RECALL THE PROCEDURE FOR DELIVERING A BABY. SHE NEEDS YOUR HELP, " said Zordon.

Alpha went directly to Tanya, who was groaning in pain.

"Get it out of me! Get it out!" exclaimed Tanya.

"Ok. Calm down, Tanya. We'll get through this together, " said Alpha-5, "Tanya, listen to me. You gonna have to push."

Tanya pushed, as if her life depended on it.

"Oh my god! Zordon, I can see the head!" exclaimed Alpha-5.

"YOU'RE DOING WELL, ALPHA, " said Zordon.

"Ok, Tanya! We're almost through!" exclaimed Alpha-5.

"Are you sure!" Tanya exclaimed in extreme pain.

"Come on, you can do this, " Alpha-5 said.

Tanya gave one mighty push, then another. A small cry was heard.

"Congratulations. It's a girl, " said Alpha-5. "What are you going to name her?"

"I'll name her Sheila, Sheila Elizabeth Sloan, " said Tanya.

Meanwhile, the rest of the rangers and Machelette were having trouble with Impregnator.

"We have to do something, " said Abby, the Black Ranger.

"Let's combine our Zeo Laser Pistols with our Zeo Swords. Maybe that will work, " said Tommy, the Red Ranger.

The remaining rangers tried to grab their weapons, but they have vanished.

"Where did our weapons go?" asked Adam, the Green Ranger.

"They are gone forever. My child has been born, and your powers are mine, " said Impregnator.

"If their powers are gone, why are they still morphed?" asked Machelette.

"I don't know how, " exclaimed Impregnator, "but I'll found out!"

Meanwhile, Alpha was cleaning up the baby when Tanya went into labor again.

"Ay-yi-yi. What's going on? I just delivered one baby!" asked Alpha-5.

"IT APPEARS THAT TANYA WAS PREGNANT WITH TWINS. THE SECOND BABY IS READY TO BE BORN, " said Zordon.

"Tanya, looks like we have to go through this again, " said Alpha-5.

"Don't just stand there? Get this baby out of me!" exclaimed Tanya.

"Ok. Push, Tanya, push!" exclaimed Alpha-5.

Tanya pushed with all her might.

"Here comes the head, " said Alpha-5, "All right, one big push!"

Tanya gave one mighty push. A tiny cry was heard.

"Congratulations, you have a little boy, " said Alpha-5. "What are you going to name him?"

"His name is Alexander, Alexander James Sloan, " said Tanya.

Once the child was named, the remaining rangers had de-morphed.

"Oh no! We've de-morphed. Let's try to morph again, " Rocky said.

"It's Morphin' Time!" exclaimed Tommy

Nothing happened.

"Like I say before, your powers are mine, " said Impregnator.

"Rangers, you must return to your Power Chamber. I'll handle Impregnator, " said Machelette.

So the remaining rangers teleported to the Power Chamber.

"Zordon, how is Tanya doing?" asked Adam.

"MOTHER AND CHILDREN ARE DOING FINE, " said Zordon.

"Children?" asked Kat.

"IT TURNED OUT THAT TANYA WAS PREGNANT WITH TWINS. SHE HAD A LITTLE BOY AND GIRL, " said Zordon.

"That must explain why our weapons disappeared first, but we didn't de-morphed, " said Tommy.

"Is there a way to restore our powers?" asked Rocky.

"I know a way to restore our powers. I can use my magic to restore them, but only temporarily, " said Abby.

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Tommy.

"Tanya, are you up to it?" asked Abby.

"I'm ready," said Tanya.

"Tanya, you should rest, " said Alpha-5.

"No, I can't. That creep violated my body, and I wanted to stop him from violating other people's bodies, " said Tanya.

"People, stand back. I need a direct aim at the Zeo fragments. _Rashon monta restoren_!" exclaimed Abby.

Abby fired two beams of white light into the Zeo fragments. Suddenly, a glow came over the rangers and re-morphed them.

"It worked. All right!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow Ranger.

"Back to action!" exclaimed Tommy, the Red Ranger.

Next, they teleported back to the industrial area. When they arrived, Machelette was in serious need of help.

"You're weak and pathetic. Your friends can't help you. You're history, " said Impregnator.

Suddenly, six laser beams appeared from Machelette and hit Impregnator in the chest.

"The only thing that history is you, Impregnator!" exclaimed Tommy, the Red Ranger.

"Power Rangers? That's impossible! You can't have your powers back, " said Impregnator.

"Nothing is impossible, space scum, " said Tanya, the Yellow Ranger.

Suddenly, a rip appeared in the sky, and a group of Cogs landed on the ground.

"Cogs, trash these fools!" exclaimed Impregnator.

Machelette and the Rangers fought bravely, knocking every Cog down. Then, they vanished through a rip in the sky.

"That does it!" exclaimed Impregnator.

Impregnator launched two shinoko blades from his shoulders at them, which hit and sent them to the ground.

"Defender Wheel Power Up!" exclaimed Tommy.

Suddenly, Zeo Zord V appeared and dropped the Defender Wheel onto the ground.

"I'm driving it, Tommy!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow Ranger. "I want to take him out."

Tanya, the Yellow Ranger, stepped into the Defender Wheel and activated it. The Defender Wheel was launched, which spun around and turned into a ball of energy. The Defender Wheel crashed into Impregnator and nearly destroyed him.

"Impregnator and his stupid plan! I should have stuck with my warriors!" exclaimed Mondo. "Klank, get down there with Orbis and help that piece of garbage."

"Right away your highness, " said Klank.

So Klank teleported to earth.

"I believe that Impregnator needs a quick jolt, " said Klank.

"He's definitely getting it," said Orbis.

Orbis's head went inside his body.

"Around and around and away you go, " said Klank.

Klank rotated and threw his chain onto Impregnator.

"Time to wake up, " said Orbis.

Orbis fired a beam inside Impregnator, which made him grow into a giant.

"We need SuperZeoMegaZord Power NOW!" all the rangers except Abby, the Black Ranger exclaimed.

Suddenly, a cannon appeared from a mountain, and it shot out the SuperZeoZords. Each ranger teleported into their particular zords. The Yellow Super Zeo Zord became the head, shoulders, and the arms. The Red Super Zeo Zord became the upper torso. The Blue Super Zeo Zord became the lower torso. The Green Super Zeo Zord became the legs. The Pink Super Zeo Zord became the feet. The Super Zeo Zords came together to form the SuperZeoMegaZord.

"I need Lancelot Power NOW!" exclaimed Abby, the Black Ranger.

Abby, the Black Ranger, used her axe to fire a black beam into the ground. Suddenly, a hole opened in the ground, revealing Lancelot, the Black Zeo KnightZord. Abby teleported inside the zord and came racing toward the SuperZeoMegaZord.

"You sent toys to stop me. P-lease!" exclaimed Impregnator.

Impregnator converted one of his arms into his tazer blaster. He fired tazer beams at them, which caused extreme damage to the SuperZeoMegaZord and Lancelot.

"Toys? Let's show this jerk how tough we are. Fire knightmare missiles!" exclaimed Abby, the Black Ranger.

Abby pressed a button, releasing a barrage of knightmare missiles, which partially damaged Impregnator.

"I have one surprise left. Activate Laser Lance!" exclaimed Impregnator.

Impregnator converted his other arm into his download device and fired a beam from his download device into the air, which restored both arms and created a red and silver lance.

"Ready for destruction, Rangers?" asked Impregnator.

"Bring it on!" they all exclaimed.

The SuperZeoMegaZord drew two identical swords for battle and came slashing at Impregnator left and right. Impregnator blocked the swords with his lance, but SuperZeoMegaZord kicked Impregnator in the chest with less effect.

"Try again, Rangers. Nothing can stop me, " said Impregnator.

Impregnator came at the SuperZeoMegaZord with his lance. Impregnator and the SuperZeoMegaZord clanged their weapons until Impregnator hit the SuperZeoMegaZord with a downward slash and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Man, we're taking intensive damage, " said Tommy, the Red Ranger.

"I got your back, Tommy. Activate Axe of Morgana!" exclaimed Abby, the Black Ranger.

A beam of mystical power came from the right hand to form the Axe of Morgana.

"You'll need backup when I destroy you, " said Impregnator

Impregnator came at the Lancelot with his lance. Lancelot and Impregnator clanged their weapons until Lancelot punched Impregnator in the stomach.

"Prepare to feel my blackflame laser, " said Abby, the Black Ranger.

Abby, the Black Ranger, used Lancelot's axe to fire a beam of black-colored fire at Impregnator, but Impregnator used his lance to absorb the blast.

"What in the world?" asked Abby, the Black Ranger.

"Back at you!" exclaimed Impregnator.

Impregnator fired a beam of black-colored fire from his lance, which hit Lancelot and sent him crashing to the ground.

"What are we going to do?" asked Abby, the Black Ranger. "Nothing we do damages this guy."

Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom.

"Rangers, listen up. This is Machelette. Aim your weapons at his arms. Once you damage his arms, your powers will be restored, " said Machelette.

"Thanks, Machelette, " they all said.

"Guys, I believe it's time for the SuperZeoMegaZord, Knight Mode, " Abby exclaimed. "I call for it now!"

Lancelot retracted its axe. The SuperZeoMegaZord and Lancelot touched arms and turned back to back. The arms and helmet of the SuperZeoMegaZord retracted to its back. Lancelot became arms and a helmet, which attached itself onto the SuperZeoMegaZord, converting it into the SuperZeoMegaZord, Knight Mode.

"You can send one, two or a million zords. None of them could ever stop me, " said Impregnator.

"Think again!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow Ranger.

The SuperZeoMegaZord, Knight Mode drew two identical swords for battle and came slashing at Impregnator left and right until the SuperZeoMegaZord, Knight Mode sliced Impregnator's lance in half.

Tommy, the Red Ranger pushed the button that was marked "unknown".

"Black Inferno Slash!" Tommy, the Red Ranger exclaimed.

The SuperZeoMegaZord, Knight Mode connected the twin swords at the hilts, spun them counterclockwise, and threw its weapon at Impregnator, sending a rapidly spinning blade straight through Impregnator's arms. Suddenly, Impregnator fell and exploded in a brilliant flash of light. The instant he exploded, their powers were completely restored, and they teleported to the Power Chamber.

Meanwhile, in the Machine Skybase, Mondo was extremely mad.

"Klank, not even that Impregnator could stop the Rangers!" exclaimed Mondo. "Klank, remind me never to send other warriors beside my own to destroy those Rangers."

Back in the Power Chamber, Zordon was congratulating the Rangers.

"Zeo Rangers, power down!" they all exclaimed.

"GOOD JOB, RANGERS, "said Zordon.

Tanya immediately went to her children and picked them both up.

"Twins? It's impossible. Usually he fathers one child. Why two babies this time?" asked Machelette.

"THE ZEO POWER COULD HAVE EFFECT HIS DOWNLOAD DEVICE, " said Zordon.

"Tanya, your children are very remarkable. I wish to take your children with me when I leave. Others might seek them because they are the only living children of the Impregnator, " said Machelette.

"I can't do it. I love them too much just to let them go, " said Tanya.

TANYA, I KNOW THIS IS HARD. YOUR CHILDREN ARE NOT SAFE HERE. PLEASE TRUST HIM, " said Zordon.

"Can I see them again?" asked Tanya crying.

"Yes, I believe that they can return to Earth, but they can only stay a few days, " said Machelette.

"I'll give you my children, but promise me that you keep them safe, " said Tanya

"I promise you that, Tanya, " said Machelette

"Goodbye, Machelette, " they all said.

"Goodbye, Power Rangers. Keep up the fight for peace and justice, " said Machelette.

The Power Rangers watched as Machelette and Tanya's children teleported out of the Power Chamber. Tanya immediately started crying. Days after the Power Rangers' encounter on Muiranthias, Zordon and Alpha-5 were discussing about the Zeo crystal.

"Zordon, since the Rangers have gone from Zeo to Turbo, we need someone to guard and protect the Zeo crystal from evil forces, " said Alpha-5.

"YOU ARE RIGHT, ALPHA. TELEPORT ABBY HERE IMMEDIATELY, " said Zordon.

Alpha-5 pressed a button on the computer, which teleported Abby into the Power Chamber.

"Zordon, why have you summoned me?" asked Abby.

"ABBY, YOU ARE A VERY CONSIDERATE AND CARING WOMAN. BECAUSE YOUR ZEO POWERS COULDN'T BE UPGRADED TO TURBO, I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE YOU, ABBY, THE GUARDIAN OF THE ZEO CRYSTAL, " said Zordon.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Abby ecstatically.

"YES, I AM SERIOUS. PROMISE ALPHA AND ME THAT YOU KEEP THE ZEO CRYSTAL SAFE AND OUT OF THE HANDS OF EVIL, " said Zordon.

"I promise that I will keep the Zeo power safe from evil forces, " said Abby.


	3. Dimension Gap

**Legal Disclaimer:** _Zack Taylor, Tanya Sloan, Adam Park are Copyright 1994-1999 by Saban Entertainment Inc., and Saban International N.V. All Rights Reserved. Abigail Crane, ZeoKnights, Zeodiamond, Corey McDaniel, Kamikaze, Jessica Broadway, Magnohammer, and any other characters, zords, or villains associated with the ZeoKnights are mine and can't be used without my permission. Power Rangers MACRO is used as an alternate name for ZeoKnights._

 **Power Rangers MACRO: Beginnings**

Chapter 1: Dimension Gap

In a dimension where the Power Rangers are merely fiction, an evil alien warlord, Master Masquerade, was discussing plans with one of his assistants, Doppel Gamer.

"I must find a way to conquer this miserable planet, " said Master Masquerade, "Kamikaze and Magnohammer are getting on my nerves."

"Sire, I have something that will give an advantage over Kamikaze and Magnohammer, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Let me see it immediately!" exclaimed Masquerade.

Doppel Gamer went directly to his lab and brought Masquerade a book with a foreign text on it.

"An old book? This is the advantage over my enemies!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Sire, this is no ordinary book. It is an ancient Eltarian lore, which tells about the most powerful object that has ever existed-the Zeodiamond, " said Doppel Gamer.

"The Zeodiamond? Where is it?" asked Masquerade.

"The Zeodiamond is in another dimension, but-" said Doppel Gamer.

"But? But what?" asked Masquerade.

"According to the book, the diamond was separated into six pieces, and its original power was lost, " said Doppel Gamer, "All six pieces are on Earth, but their location is a mystery."

"Doppel Gamer, find a way to retrieve those diamond pieces now!" exclaimed Masquerade.

Suddenly, Shadowmiser appeared next to Master Masquerade.

"Master, why should we look for more power? Anyone can beat children like Corey and Jessica, " said Shadowmiser.

"Anyone? You and Doppel Gamer couldn't beat them. Even I couldn't defeat them, " said Master Masquerade.

"What are you talking about, master?" asked Shadowmiser. "No one can defeat you."

"That's not true, " said Masquerade. "Allow me to explain."

Masquerade immediately told Doppel Gamer and Shadowmiser about his criminal past, his involvement in a governmental double-cross, and his encounter in outer space.

"We couldn't defeat them, " said Shadowmiser.

"The Zeodiamond's power combined with our own should be enough to defeat Corey and Jessica!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Sire, I believe that my newest creations, the Crystallites, can seek out and find the crystal fragments. All we need to do is open a portal in the dimension fabric, " said Doppel Gamer, "using my dimensional cutter device."

"Activate it now!" exclaimed Masquerade.

Doppel Gamer fired a beam onto one of the walls, which created a portal surrounding by energy. Masquerade stepped into it, followed by Doppel Gamer, Shadowmiser, and an army of Crystallites. Meanwhile, Corey McDaniel and Jessica Broadway were practicing their martial arts when an alarm sounded.

"Corey, something or someone has opened a deliberate tear in the dimension fabric. According to our tracker, they are heading for the city of Pendragon Springs in California in another dimension, " said Jessica.

"How can that be? Dimension-crossing technology is just too dangerous for people, " said Corey.

"The only person, or should I say creature, that would ever use that kind of technology is Master Masquerade, " said Jessica.

"Who is Master Masquerade?" asked Corey.

"Remember Chillfinger?" asked Jessica.

"I remember him. I busted him a year ago, " said Corey.

"He's back, but he is now known as Master Masquerade. He has gained the ability to transform into any person or thing and create pure energy beams from his hands due to a secret scientific experiment, " said Jessica.

"As if it couldn't get any worst, " said Corey.

"Masquerade has also recreated Doppel Gamer and Shadowmiser. Doppel Gamer is now his chief scientist, and Shadowmiser is his second-in-command, " said Jessica.

"Those three working together means trouble wherever they go. We must follow them. Positive Negative Charge!" exclaimed Corey.

"Magnet Power Surge!" exclaimed Jessica.

Corey and Jessica transformed and became Kamikaze and Magnohammer.

"No time to lose. It's time to use my latest invention, a particle dimensporter," said Corey.

Corey and Jessica entered a chamber and activated his particle dimensporter. Masquerade and his men landed in an ancient castle outside of Pendragon Springs, but Corey and Jessica landed at the honored Pendragon University.

"We've arrived, master!" exclaimed Shadowmiser.

"Excellent. This castle, which will be called Mascherata, is a perfect hideout. Doppel Gamer, send out a Crystallite immediately!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, sire!" exclaimed Doppel Gamer. "Crystallite, convert to human form!"

Doppel Gamer released a Crystallite out into the city. Meanwhile, it was freshman orientation day at Pendragon University, and Tanya, Adam, and Abby were taking a tour of the campus.

"This place is so cool, " said Adam.

"My mom told what it would be like, but I never expected all this, " said Abby.

"All the hard work to earn that scholarship is well worth it, " said Tanya.

All three were walking toward the dormitorieswhen they bumped into Zack Taylor.

"Zack, it's Adam Park. Isn't this a coincidence?" said Adam.

"Adam, it has a long time. Who are these lovely ladies next to you?" asked Zack.

"Zack, this is Tanya Sloan. She replaced Aisha as the Yellow Ranger, " said Adam.

"Don't you remember me?" asked Abby.

"I don't think so, " said Zack.

"I am your childhood pen pal from England, Abigail Crane, but I prefer to be called Abby, " said Abby. "I was the Black Zeo Ranger."

"Zeo Ranger? What is she talking about?" asked Zack.

"Zack, I have a lot to tell you, " said Adam.

Adam immediately told Zack about Rito Revolto, the Ninja Powers, the Machine Empire, the Zeo Crystal, Divatox, and the Turbo Rangers.

"Things have certainly changed since I was a Power Ranger. New powers and new enemies! It's unbelievable!" exclaimed Zack.

"That's not all. I have one more secret, " said Abby.

"More surprises? You have to be kidding, " said Adam.

"Days after the Power Rangers' encounter on Muiranthias, Zordon made me the guardian of the Zeo Crystal fragments, " said Abby. "I brought the fragments with me to college."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Adam.

"Yes, I believe I am doing the right thing, " said Abby. "I'll take you to them."

All four left immediately for her dorm room. Unfortunately, they didn't see a strange man listening to their conversation. Immediately, it changed into a Crystallite and returned to Mascherata.

"Sire, a Crystallite has returned, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Speak, Crystal!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Sire, I have tracked the crystal fragments you seek to Pendragon University in the dorm room of a young woman named Abigail Crane, " said the Crystallite.

"Shadowmiser, " exclaimed Masquerade, "take a group of Crystallites and get those fragments!"

"Yes, master, " said Shadowmiser, "How will find the right room?"

"This tracker will immediately teleport you to her room, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer placed the tracker on Shadowmiser's wrist and watched as Shadowmiser and the Crystallites teleported out of the castle. Suddenly, they arrived in Abby's dorm room.

"Crystallites, search the room. We must find them now!" exclaimed Shadowmiser.

Shadowmiser ransacked and searched every drawer and closet, but he couldn't find the Zeodiamond fragments.

"Where is it?" asked Shadowmiser.

Suddenly, a Crystallite came up next to Shadowmiser.

"Sir, " said the Crystallite, "I found this briefcase behind a secret panel in the wall."

"Bring it over here!" exclaimed Shadowmiser.

The Crystallite immediately gave the case to Shadowmiser. Shadowmiser placed it on the bed and opened it. He saw six pieces of crystal inside it.

"We found them, master, " said Shadowmiser.

"Excellent. Return to the base, " said Masquerade.

"Sire, according to this book, the guardian of the Zeo fragments is the only one that can restore the Zeodiamond, " said Doppel Gamer. "The guardian is Abigail Crane."

"Shadowmiser, she probably has some kind of tracking device install in the case. Lure Abby and her friends to Mystic Park. Grab the woman. The Crystallites can handle the rest of them, " said Masquerade.

"Yes, master!" exclaimed Shadowmiser.

Shadowmiser and the Crystallites closed and grabbed the briefcase and teleported out of her room. When Abby and her friends arrived, her room was completely trashed.

"What happened to my room?" asked Abby.

"It appeared that someone had been in here, " said Zack.

"That's impossible. The door was locked, " said Tanya.

"Oh no! They're gone!" exclaimed Abby. "The Zeo fragments are gone! People, you got to help me find them."

"Where should we start looking?" asked Adam.

"I placed a motion sensor on one of the crystals so our search should be radically limited, "said Abby. "I can track it using my watch."

"Ok. Let's do it!" they exclaimed.

Abby activated her tracker inside her watch which directed Zack, Tanya, Adam, and her toward Mystic Park. When they arrived, Shadowmiser and some Crystallites appeared to confront them.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Adam.

"I am the Shadowmiser. I've come for the woman named Abigail, " said Shadowmiser.

"I'm not anywhere with you, " said Abby. "I want my crystals back."

"I don't think so!" exclaimed Shadowmiser. "Crystallites, get them!"

The Crystallites came at them very strongly. All four attempted to knock them down, but the Crystallites proved to be too much for them.

"Fools, these creatures go far beyond anything you ever faced, ex-rangers!" exclaimed Shadowmiser. "Time for our secret weapon!"

"I'll try to deflect the beam, " said Abby.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zack.

"I forget to mention that I am also a wizard, " said Abby. " _Rochon asas flecto!"_

Suddenly, the Crystallites' laser eyes turned into crystal and fired a beam at them. Abby attempted to deflect the beam, but the beam overpowered it and turned Abby into a crystal statue.

. "Crystallites, grab her and take her back to base. I'll handle her friends myself," said Shadowmiser.

Everyone watched as the Crystallites grabbed Abby and teleported out of the park, leaving Shadowmiser and the rest of Abby's friends behind.

"You will destroy you all with my rainboom rifle, " said Shadowmiser.

Shadowmiser fired laser beams from his rainboom rifle at them, and they received the full blast of it.

"I can't believe that you were once Power Rangers, " said Shadowmiser jokingly. "Enough talk. Time to take you out permanently!"

"Electron Shocker Missile!" exclaimed Kamikaze.

"Magnet Polar Jam!" Magnohammer exclaimed.

Kamikaze charged his lightning lance with his transformer beam, spun it counterclockwise, and moved his weapon with a forward thrust, releasing a tremendous beam of pure electricity. Magnohammer charged her hammer with her polarizer and magnet bomber, spun it clockwise rapidly, and moved in a downward thrust onto the ground, releasing a tremendous beam through the ground. Both beams came directly at Shadowmiser and knocked Shadowmiser off his feet.

"Ready to be defeated again, Shadowmiser, " said Kamikaze.

"It won't be so easy this time, " said Shadowmiser. "Crystallites, get them!"

Suddenly, a group of Crystallites teleported in and came at them. Together, Kamikaze and Magnohammer fought bravely, breaking every Crystallite into pieces.

"Those Crystallites are just as pathetic as your crystalloids, " said Magnohammer. "You're next."

"He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day!" exclaimed Shadowmiser as he teleported out of the park.

"Are you guys all right?" asked Kamikaze.

"I'm ok, " said Tanya.

"Me too, " said Zack.

"I'm fine, but who are you people?" asked Adam.

Kamikaze and Magnohammer immediately hit their watches and became their true selves.

"My name is Corey McDaniel, and this young woman next to me is Jessica Broadway. We are originally from a dimension where the heroes known as Power Rangers are merely fairy tales. In that dimension, I am known as Kamikaze, an electrically charged crime fighter, and she is known as Magnohammer, a magnetically charged crime fighter and my partner. We believe that an evil alien warlord named Master Masquerade opened a doorway into your dimension for some reason. Shadowmiser is his second-in command, " said Corey.

"Why did Shadowmiser come after you guys?" asked Jessica.

"Our friend Abby had the pieces to a legendary power source called the Zeodiamond until they were stolen by Shadowmiser, " said Tanya.

"I heard stories about the Zeodiamond. It contained a great power, " said Corey, "but why did Shadowmiser grab Abby?"

"According to the legend, the guardian of the Zeo fragments is the only one that can restore the Zeodiamond," said Jessica. "That's why they took your friend."

Meanwhile, Shadowmiser and his crystallites took Abby to Mascherata.

"Shadowmiser, how could you let those children escape?" asked Masquerade angrily.

"I'm sorry, master. Kamikaze and Magnohammer show up and-" said Shadowmiser.

"Kamikaze and Magnohammer? Here?" asked Masquerade. "Will I never be rid of them?"

"I did bring Abigail Crane to you. Allow me to uncrystallize her, master, "said Shadowmiser.

"Proceed!" exclaimed Masquerade.

Shadowmiser fired his anti-crystallizer at Abby's crystal statue, restoring back to normal.

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked Abby.

"I am Masquerade, Master Masquerade. You will do exactly as I say, " said Masquerade.

"I don't think so! You can't tell me what to do!" exclaimed Abby.

"Restore the Zeodiamond, or you and your friends will die!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Fine. My friends are more important than my own safety, " said Abby.

"Good. Doppel Gamer, give her the book!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer grabbed the book from his lab and handed it to her. The instant it touched her hands, her eyes started to glow and the book literally turned its own pages. It stopped on a page with words written in Eltarian.

"Oval and balance, powers of strength and endurance, " said Abby.

Suddenly, the pink and yellow Zeo fragments arose and floated in the air.

"Triangle and square, powers of style and flair, " said Abby.

The blue and green Zeo fragments later joined the pink and yellow Zeo fragments in the air.

"Star and hexagon, powers of courage and action, " said Abby.

The final two Zeo fragments joined the others.

"All the powers now must bond. Restore the shape of the Zeodiamond!" exclaimed Abby.

Suddenly, all six fragments started to spin rapidly. Then the six fragments changed their shape and combined into a perfect diamond. After the diamond had formed, Abby returned to normal.

"Finally, the Zeodiamond is completed, " said Masquerade. "Crystallites, take her to the dungeon!"

Meanwhile, Corey and Jessica were telling the others about Masquerade and his men.

"The Crystallites are strong, but extremely stupid. The best way to stop them is pure confusion, " said Corey.

"Ok, but how can we find where Masquerade is hiding out?" asked Adam.

"I believe that the crystallizer could do the job. All it needs is reprogramming, " said Jessica.

Jessica immediately reprogrammed both crystallizers.

"Good job. Now it can track the crystallites, " said Corey. "Prepare to activate!"

Corey and Jessica fired a beam that created a portal surrounding by energy. Corey and Jessica stepped into it, followed by Zack, Tanya, and Adam. When they arrived, all of them landed in front of an ancient castle outside Pendragon Springs.

"I think that we should split up. We can cover more ground that way, " said Corey. "Positive Negative Charge!"

"Corey, Adam, and Tanya, see if you find the Zeodiamond. Zack and I will look for Abby, " said Jessica. "Magnet Power Surge!"

"I believe that we should head for the dungeon. That's where prisoners are usually kept, " said Zack.

Corey and Jessica transformed and became Kamikaze and Magnohammer. All five ran into the castle. Zack and Magnohammer headed toward to the basement, and Kamikaze, Adam, and Tanya went up a flight of stairs. Meanwhile, Doppel Gamer was working in his lab when an alarm sounded.

"Sire, I have detected five non-crystal beings inside the castle. It must be Kamikaze, Magnohammer, and those kids, " said Doppel Gamer.

"What are you waiting for? Ice to freeze?" asked Masquerade. "Send out the Crystallites!"

Doppel Gamer immediately sent a squadron of Crystallites. Meanwhile, Zack and Magnohammer were searching the dungeon for the right cell.

"One of these cells must contain Abby, " said Zack.

"I'm down here!" Abby shouted.

Zack and Magnohammer ran past many cells until they came upon Abby's cell.

"Abby, there you are!" exclaimed Magnohammer.

"Why didn't you use your magic to open the door?" asked Zack.

"Unfortunately my magic doesn't affect these doors. It made with some kind of magic-resistant alloy, " said Abby. "Who is your friend, Zack?"

"Her real name is Jessica Broadway, but she is known as Magnohammer. Magnohammer and her partner Kamikaze saved us from Shadowmiser, " said Zack.

"Now that we're acquainted, let me get you out of there, " said Magnohammer.

Magnohammer fired her magnet bomber from her hand and caused the door to explode off its hinges.

"Hurry! We must get to the Zeodiamond before Masquerade activates its power, " said Abby.

Abby, Zack, and Magnohammer were about to leave when a group of Crystallites appeared.

"You won't have a chance to stop Masquerade, " said the Crystallites, "once we get through with you."

The Crystallites came at them rapidly. Together, Abby, Zack, and Magnohammer fought bravely, breaking every Crystallite into pieces.

"Come on. We have to catch up to the others, " said Magnohammer.

They immediately left the dungeon and went upstairs. Meanwhile, Kamikaze, Adam, and Tanya had checked every room upstairs.

"Where is the Zeodiamond?" asked Adam.

"We checked every room up here and no Zeodiamond, " said Kamikaze.

Suddenly, Shadowmiser and some Crystallites appeared to confront them.

"Are you looking for the Zeodiamond? Come and get it, " said Shadowmiser. "Crystallites, get them!"

"You people handle the crystallites. I'll get Shadowmiser, " said Kamikaze.

The Crystallites came at them rapidly. Together, Tanya and Adam fought bravely, breaking every Crystallite into pieces.

"Ready to be destroyed again, shadow screwball!" exclaimed Kamikaze.

"It won't happen this time!" exclaimed Shadowmiser.

Kamikaze pulled his lance out, and Shadowmiser pulled his Fade Saber. They clanged their weapons until Shadowmiser punched him in the face.

"What's the matter? You lost your edge?" asked Shadowmiser.

"I haven't lost anything. Taste my transformer beam!" said Kamikaze.

Kamikaze fired his transformer beam from his hand at Shadowmiser, but the beam did no damage.

"What's going on?" asked Kamikaze.

"Your pitiful electricity can't break my force field. It's laser-proof, " said Shadowmiser.

Suddenly, Abby, Tanya, and Magnohammer appeared from nowhere and dropkicked Shadowmiser down, disabling his shield.

"I guess your shield isn't kick-proof, Shadowmiser, " said Abby.

"Time to repeat history, darkness dope!" exclaimed Magnohammer.

"History is about to change. I have one last surprise for you brats, " said Shadowmiser. "My crystal laser eyes."

Shadowmiser fired a laser beam from his eyes at them, but Kamikaze fired his transformer beam from his hand, and Magnohammer fired her polarizer from her hand simultaneously to counteract the laser. The transformer beam and the polarizer eventually overpowered the laser and sent Shadowmiser crashing into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile, Doppel Gamer and Masquerade were observing the fight.

"Shadowmiser couldn't even stop traffic. Look like I will have to handle these kids myself, " said Masquerade.

"Sire, these kids are tougher than they look, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Don't worry. I'll use the power of the Zeodiamond to stop them, " said Masquerade.

Masquerade came toward the Zeodiamond and immediately touched it. Suddenly, he felt his hands burning and quickly removed his hands.

"Ouch, my hands. What happened? I couldn't use the power, " said Masquerade.

Suddenly, Abby, Adam, Kamikaze, Magnohammer, Tanya, and Zack appeared inside the lab.

"Of course not, Masquerade. The Zeodiamond has a shield that keeps evil from using it, " said Abby.

"You are the most evil being that ever existed," said Kamikaze.

"Your so-called warrior, Shadowmiser, got trashed. You're next!" said Magnohammer.

"Don't bet on it, kids, " said Masquerade. "Crystallites, get them!"

Suddenly, more Crystallites appeared and came at them.

"I'll get the Zeodiamond while the rest of you handle the crystal cronies, " said Abby.

"Ok. Let's do it!" exclaimed Kamikaze.

Together, Kamikaze, Magnohammer, Tanya, Adam, Zack, and Magnohammer fought bravely, keeping the Crystallites busy while Abby went in search of the Zeodiamond, but with no luck.

"Where is the diamond, Masquerade?" asked Abby.

"You'll never find it. I would rather destroy it than let you have it, " said Masquerade.

"How do you intend to stop me?" asked Abby.

"Like this!" exclaimed Masquerade.

Masquerade fired beams of pure energy from his hands at Abby. As Abby avoided each shot, it hit a Crystallite.

"You can hit Crystallites, but can you hit me?" asked Abby.

"I can blast you blindfolded, kid, " said Masquerade.

" _Rackan partia mistus_!" exclaimed Abby.

Suddenly, a dark mist appeared, completely blinding Masquerade.

"Now you are blindfolded. Try to blast me now!" exclaimed Abby.

"Good idea. I can blast you now, " said Masquerade.

Masquerade fired beams of pure energy from his hands at Abby, which knocked Abby into Doppel Gamer's lab. Suddenly, she saw a glowing object in the distance.

"The Zeodiamond! I've found it!" exclaimed Abby.

"Get away from that!" exclaimed Doppel Gamer.

"No way!" exclaimed Abby as she touched it.

When Abigail touched the Zeodiamond, her eyes started to glow.

"Powers of the Zeodiamond. Mighty and strong. Give your power to the group. To which it belongs," said Abby.

Suddenly, red, green, orange, yellow, and purple light came from the Zeodiamond. The orange beam hit Corey in the chest, increasing his powers hundredfold and transforming him into the Orange ZeoKnight. The green beam zapped Zack in the behind, transforming him into the Green ZeoKnight. The yellow beam hit Tanya in the chest, transforming her into the Yellow ZeoKnight. The purple beam hit Adam in the torso, transforming him into the Purple ZeoKnight. The red beam hit Jessica in the back, enhancing her powers hundredfold and changing her into the Red ZeoKnight. A black beam later appeared from the Zeodiamond and went through Abigail's arm, changing her into the Black ZeoKnight. Their costumes were similar to the original Zeo Ranger's costume, but there is a saltire across the shirt with a darker color, their belts were silver, and their helmets all have rounded rectangular visors and a white streak on it.

"Cool! Check out this gear!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"This is definitely a whole lot better than our own stuff!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Your new powers focus mainly on your own internal power. Zack, since music and dancing are your talents, yours is sound. Corey, yours is electricity. Tanya, because of your encounter with Impregnator, yours is light. Adam, yours is ice. Jessica, yours is magnetism. My power is fire, " said Abby.

"Who cares?" asked Masquerade. "What are you standing around for? Crystallites, get them!"

Suddenly, an army of Crystallites came at them. All of the ZeoKnights fought bravely, breaking every Crystallite into pieces.

"You've lost, Masquerade!" exclaimed Abby.

"I think not!" exclaimed Masquerade.

Masquerade pressed a button on his arm, and a ticking sound was heard.

"If I can't have the power, no one can have it. In sixty seconds, you and this castle will be blown off the face of the earth. You may have gained the power, but you will lose your life, " said Masquerade.

They all watched as Masquerade and Doppel Gamer teleported out of the castle.

"Forty-five seconds to detonation!" said a voice.

"We had to get out of here, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"I must get the Zeodiamond, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"There's no time, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Abby. " _Roshak diamante attractivo_!"

Suddenly, the Zeodiamond appeared and flew into Abby's hands.

"Perfect move! Let's go!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

They immediately ran down the stairs and headed for the door. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't open the door.

"How will get the door open?" asked Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Fifteen seconds to detonation!" said a voice.

"If we place our hands on the Zeodiamond, maybe we can break the door down, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Each of them placed their hands on the Zeodiamond. Suddenly, a beam appeared from the Zeodiamond and disintegrated the door. They immediately ran out the door just as the castle exploded. Suddenly, a strange looking ship rose from the rubble and headed into space.

"We made it, but Masquerade escaped in one of his virotronic cruiser!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Zeo Knights, power down!" they all exclaimed.

"He may have been defeated, but Masquerade will be back, " said Jessica.

"When he returns, we'll be ready for him, " said Adam.

"Now and forever, we will be known as the Power Rangers MACRO!" Abby exclaimed.

"Power Rangers MACRO! I like the name!" exclaimed Tanya.

"I have another surprise, " said Abby.

"More surprises?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, watch this!" exclaimed Abby.

Abby threw the Zeodiamond into the air. The Zeodiamond floated in the air and suddenly fired a beam into the Superstitious Mountains, creating a stone building, similar in design to the Power Chamber. Then the Zeodiamond jetted itself toward it.

"It looks like the Power Chamber, but different, " said Tanya.

"I call it U. P. C., the United Power Complex, " said Abby.

"Let's investigate the place!" exclaimed Corey.

"One crystallizer, coming up!" exclaimed Jessica.

Jessica fired a beam, which created a portal surrounding by energy. Corey and Jessica stepped into it, followed by Zack, Tanya, Abby, and Adam. When they arrived, all of them landed inside the United Power Complex.

"This place is awesome. It's a whole lot better than my lab, " said Corey.

"The United Power Complex is more than just a lab. It is the ultimate world-protection facility, " said Abby. "I would be glad to get you a tour."

"Maybe later. Corey and I want to check the computer system, " said Jessica.

Adam, Abby, Zack, and Tanya headed for another part of the United Power Complex. Corey and Jessica immediately started typing on the computer. Suddenly, a strange image appeared on the screen.

"Hey, go easy on the keys. I'm delicate machinery," said a voice.

"Everybody, come quick! Something strange is going on in here!" exclaimed Corey.

Adam, Abby, Zack, and Tanya immediately ran to Corey and Jessica who were looking at the computer screen.

"Who or what the heck are you?" asked Abby.

"I am the one, the only, the Macro Computation Recorder-4. You simply call me MCR-4. I am an artificial intelligence created by your combined brain algorithms, and I have an info storage capacity of 825 novillion bits with a processing speed of 7.5 billion megahertz, " said MCR-4.

"How is that possible?" asked Corey. "We weren't ever in here to program you."

"Actually, you're wrong. When every one of you touched the Zeodiamond to escape Mascherata, your brain algorithms were recorded. The beam that came from the Zeodiamond was mental energy. It created this building and programmed me. Can you believe it?" said MCR-4.

"Wait a minute. What if Masquerade and his minions find this place?" asked Jessica.

"Don't worry, Knights. This place is cloaked. Only we can see it, " said MCR-4.

"How do we keep in contact?" asked Zack. "We won't be to stay together all the time since we have different classes."

"No problem, Zachary. There are six holes in my control panel. Place your right arms into them, " said MCR-4. "You might feel a slight shock."

Each of them placed their arms into the holes. A laser hit their arms and created a communicator on their wrists.

"Excellent, " said Tanya. "These should keep us in touch."

"Knights, we must remember to use our powers only in the service of good, never for evil or personal goals, " said Abby. "Are we agreed on this?"

Abby placed her hand out in front of her.

"Although we should return to our own dimension, we will remain and use our powers to help and defeat Masquerade, " said Corey.

Corey and Jessica placed their hands on top of Abby's hand.

"We are willing to continue using the Zeo powers to stop evil forces, " said Tanya.

Tanya and Adam placed their hands on top of the others' hands.

"I will be proud to return to action as a Power Ranger to save the world, " said Zack.

Zack placed his hand on top of the others' hands. All of them brought their arms and lifted them into the air.

"ZeoKnights!" they all exclaimed.


	4. Writer's Block

**Legal Disclaimer:** _This story also follows the same rules as "Dimension Gap". Raven Terror, Calvin Johnson, mechachanger and expander disc are mine and can't be used without my permission_ _._

 **Power Rangers MACRO: Beginnings**

Chapter 2: Writer's Block

Abby and Zack were sitting at a table at the Cooldown, a place that is similar to Ernie's Juice Bar except for a few things when Corey entered the room and went to their table.

"Guys, did you hear?" asked Corey. "The famous horror and science fiction novelist, Calvin Johnson, is in town promoting and signing his new book at the Madman Bookstore."

"I've enjoyed his first book, Mystic Detectives: the Hunter Chronicles, " said Abby.

"Ok. Let's go!" exclaimed Zack.

Therefore, Zack, Corey and Abby left the Cooldown and walked toward the Madman Bookstore.

Meanwhile, aboard their main virotronic ship, Masquerade observed them.

"Gamer, there has to be a way to stop those knights!" said Masquerade.

"Sire, I do have a new invention that can stop them, " said Doppel Gamer. "I called it a mechachanger, a portable unit that can be designed as ordinary objects, analyzes the human mind, and turns a human into a monster."

"Excellent. Our first victim will be that author those kids are so hung up on, " said Masquerade.

"Yes, sire. I just happened to have a mechachanger for just such an occasion. I've designed one to look like a tool of an author, a pen, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Send a Crystallite to give him the pen at that book signing, " said Masquerade.

"Yes, sire. Crystallite, convert to human form!" exclaimed Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer released a Crystallite toward the Madman Bookstore. Masquerade and Doppel Gamer suddenly saw Corey, Abby, and Zack heading there too.

"Doppel Gamer, send a squadron of Crystallites to intercept them. We can't let them ruin my plan, " said Masquerade.

"Yes, sire!" exclaimed Doppel Gamer.

Meanwhile, Abby, Corey, and Zack were walking toward the Madman Bookstore. When they arrived, a group of Crystallites appeared and came at them.

"Uh-oh. Crystallites!" exclaimed Abby.

"Let's get them!" exclaimed Corey.

Together, Abby, Corey, and Zack fought bravely, breaking every Crystallite into pieces. Meanwhile, Calvin Johnson was inside the Madman Bookstore, autographing his new book, The Magic of the Ancient Kings.

"I have really enjoyed your books. Could you make it out to Chris T. Lite?" asked Chris. "Please, you can use and keep my pen."

Chris immediately gave his pen to Calvin that Calvin uses to sign his autograph. Chris quickly grabbed his book after wards. When he reached a clear area, Chris changed into a crystallite and headed for the main virotronic ship.

"Sire, the mechachanger is in place, " said the Crystallite.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Masquerade.

Masquerade immediately went to Doppel Gamer's lab and saw Doppel Gamer typing on a computer.

"Doppel Gamer, is the mechachanger working?" asked Masquerade.

"Perfectly. This human's mind is full of information, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Good. Anything that we can use to create a monster?" asked Masquerade.

"According to this, his favorite piece of literature is _The Raven_ by Edgar Allen Poe, " said Doppel Gamer.

"The Raven, huh? A raven would the perfect creature to become a monster," said Masquerade.

Masquerade turned to Doppel Gamer.

"Get to work immediately!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, sire!" exclaimed Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer immediately went to work. Meanwhile, Abby, Corey, and Zack had defeated the Crystallites and arrived at the Madman Bookstore.

"What do those Crystallites want?" asked Corey.

"I don't know, but we must hurry or he'll be gone, " said Abby.

They ran into the Madman Bookstore right up to his signing table. Unfortunately, no one was there. Suddenly, a salesperson appeared from the storeroom.

"Excuse me, people. If you are looking for Calvin Johnson, you just miss him, " said the salesperson.

"Man, I really wanted to meet him, " said Zack.

"Yeah, me too, " said Abby.

"Something is bothering me, though. Why would Masquerade send his crystallites to stop us from reaching here?" asked Corey.

"Let's teleport to the U. P. C, and see if MCR-4 knows anything, " said Abby.

Corey made sure that no one was watching them and pressed a button on his communicator which teleported them out of there in a flash of colored light. Meanwhile, Jessica, Tanya, and Adam were walking through Mystic Park.

"This dimension is not easy to get used to. Things here are different from what I am used to, " said Jessica.

"Don't worry. We help you get accustomed to this world, " said Tanya.

"Yeah, we'll be right by your side, " said Adam.

Suddenly, they came across a man sitting on a park bench, writing on a sheet of paper.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Tanya.

"Yes, it's Calvin Johnson, " said Adam. "Let's go meet him!"

"Sure, why not, " said Jessica.

They immediately ran to Calvin's bench.

"Mr. Johnson?" asked Jessica

"Keep it down, " said Calvin silently.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you would be on a talk show or something here, " said Adam.

"Sometimes the press and the fame can give me a headache. After a book signing, I usually go to a park or something quiet so I can get some work done, " said Calvin.

Meanwhile, in his main virotronic ship, Masquerade was observing the four.

"Those knights are too close to that author!" exclaimed Masquerade. "Shadowmiser, get here immediately!"

Shadowmiser quickly ran toward Masquerade.

"Yes, master, " said Shadowmiser.

"Take a couple of crystallites to earth and keep those knights away from that author until my monster's ready, " said Masquerade.

Tanya, Jessica, and Adam were still talking to Calvin when Shadowmiser and some Crystallites teleported to earth.

"Shadowmiser, what are you doing here?" asked Jessica.

"My master wants the writer. Give him to me!" exclaimed Shadowmiser.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through us, " said Tanya.

"No problem, " said Shadowmiser.

Shadowmiser turned to his Crystallites.

"Crystallites, get them, but don't touch that author!" exclaimed Shadowmiser.

The Crystallites came at them very strongly, but they destroyed each one. Unfortunately, they didn't see Shadowmiser teleported out of the park. Meanwhile, Masquerade was in Doppel Gamer's lab observing the ZeoKnights and Calvin.

"Doppel Gamer, is the monster ready?" asked Masquerade.

"Yes, sire, " said Doppel Gamer. "I call him Raven Terror. He has diamond-tipped talons and a powerful weapon called Hawkfire, which should be able to destroy those ZeoKnights."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Download this monster into that mechachanger!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer immediately pressed a button, which downloaded the monster into the pencil. Suddenly, the pencil started to warm up and burned Calvin's hand. He dropped the pencil and started to feel intense pain. Jessica immediately sensed that something was wrong with Calvin.

"Calvin, are you all right?" asked Jessica.

"I am not Calvin anymore!" exclaimed Calvin in a distorted voice.

His eyes started to glow. Suddenly, the pencil lifted off the ground and spun around him, forming a cloud of smoke around him. When the smoke cleared, he looked like a metallic black and purple bird. His hands had become talons, and he had grown wings and plumage.

"I am Raven Terror, and you will live nevermore!" exclaimed Raven Terror.

"Guys, time to pluck this chicken, " said Adam.

"It's Morphin' Time!" exclaimed Tanya.

"Red ZeoKnight power, " said Jessica.

"Yellow ZeoKnight power, " said Tanya.

"Purple ZeoKnight power, " said Adam.

"Nice outfits. It's the perfect wardrobe to be buried in, " said Raven Terror.

Suddenly, a squadron of Crystallites appeared beside Raven Terror.

"Crystallites, get them!" exclaimed Raven Terror.

The Crystallites came at them very strongly, but the knights destroyed each one.

"Those Crystallites couldn't even beat a drum, " said Raven Terror. "How about a little fire, Knights?"

Raven Terror fired his Hawkfire weapon, which creates a beam of acidic fire, at the Knights, and they received the full blast of it.

"That stuff he's firing at us is eating through our suits, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Time for some acid relief, " said Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

The three ZeoKnights drew their Knight Power Sabers, a weapon more advanced than the Zeo Power Swords, and came charging at Raven Terror. They clanged their sabers to his talons, until Raven Terror nearly destroyed their weapons and sent the ZeoKnights to the ground.

"No one can stop me. I'm invincible!" exclaimed Raven Terror.

Suddenly, the other three knights appeared and dropkicked Raven Terror.

"I think not, bird brain!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"The more knights there are, the more pain I can deliver, " said Raven Terror.

"Bring it on, feather head!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight attempted to jump-kick Raven Terror, but Raven Terror fired his Hawkfire weapon, sending her crashing into the other ZeoKnights.

"Time for some barbecued rangers, " said Raven Terror.

" _Rochon asas flecto_!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Raven Terror fired his Hawkfire weapon at the ZeoKnights. Abby, the Black ZeoKnight fired a black ray from her hands, which overpowered the Hawkfire weapon and sent Raven Terror crashing to the ground, nearly destroying him.

"Catch you later, ZeoKnights!" exclaimed Raven Terror as he teleported out of the park.

"Man, Raven Terror has too much power, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Our Knight Power Sabers couldn't make a dent on him, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"I barely stopped him with my magic, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Let's teleport to U. P. C. Maybe MCR-4 has a suggestion to stop Raven Terror before he destroys the world, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

So they all teleported back to U. P. C. When they arrived, the ZeoKnights de-morphed into their human forms, and MCR-4 immediately appeared on the computer screen.

"MCR-4, we have a serious problem, " said Jessica.

"I should say so. Raven Terror is a dangerous creature, " said MCR-4.

"But how do we stop him?" asked Tanya.

"Actually, the correct question is how do you save him, " said MCR-4.

"What are you talking about?" asked Corey.

"Check out the video, people, " said MCR-4.

Suddenly, MCR-4's image vanished, and a video, showing the ZeoKnights' encounter with Raven Terror, played on the screen.

"As you can see, Raven Terror is actually that writer, Calvin Johnson. Masquerade used some kind of machine to assimilate his body with a monster that he had designed. In other words, if you destroy the monster, you'll kill Calvin, " said MCR-4.

"How do we separate the man from the machine?" asked Jessica.

Then the video vanished, and MCR-4 reappeared on the computer screen.

"Simple, my friends. I have created a special set of weapons. Each is tuned in with your individual powers. These weapons will only affect the machine part of him, " said MCR-4.

Suddenly, a drawer opened from MCR-4's control panel, revealing six weapons in six different colors.

"Adam, you will receive the Ice Nunchakus. This weapon releases ice crystals that can cut opponents, " said MCR-4.

Adam went into the drawer and pulled a set of purple and white nunchakus.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Adam.

"Zack, you will receive the Treble Sword. This weapon releases sound impulses that crack windows as well as eardrums, " said MCR-4.

Zack reached into the drawer and pulled out a green and copper sword.

"This is what I called some serious hardware, " said Zack.

"Tanya, you will receive the Clonic Daggers. Similar in design to the Power Daggers used by the original Yellow Ranger, these weapons fire doppel lasers that can blast through solid objects, " said MCR-4.

Tanya put her hands inside the drawer and pulled a pair of yellow and gold daggers.

"Time to show Raven Terror what being a ZeoKnight is all about, " said Tanya.

"Corey, I am returning your Lightning Lance. It still can release a huge charge of electricity, but its design has been tremendously enhanced, " MCR-4 said.

Corey placed his hand inside the drawer and retrieved an orange and titanium lance.

"It's good to have you back, old friend, " said Corey.

"Abby, to handle all monsters, you will once again use the Axe of Morgana. It still can reverse spells, but I have added a special feature called the _fire wheel_ , which can create fire rings, which can burn enemies, " said MCR-4.

Abby searched inside the drawer and pulled out a black and silver axe.

"I'm ready to fight for justice and honor, " said Abby.

"Last, but certainly not least, Jessica. I will leave the Ferromagnetic Hammer in your capable hands. Your hammer retains its original properties, and it has been updated to the highest degree, " said Jessica.

Jessica placed her hand inside the drawer and pulled a red and iron hammer from inside.

"It's time to take care of business, " said Jessica.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"That alarm is so irritating. My sensors detect that Raven Terror is back in the park. Knights, you must stop him, " said MCR-4.

"We're on it. Back to action!" said Abby.

So they teleported to the park, fully morphed.

"Prepare to be plucked like a chicken!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"By coming back, you have made a mistake. The last mistake you'll ever make, " said Raven Terror.

Suddenly, a squadron of Crystallites appeared beside Raven Terror.

"Crystallites, attack!" exclaimed Raven Terror.

The Crystallites came at them very strongly, but the ZeoKnights destroyed each one.

"Those Crystallites couldn't stop traffic. I'll do this job myself, " said Raven Terror.

The ZeoKnights immediately drew their power weapons.

"Axe of Morgana!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Ice Nunchakus!" exclaimed Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Lightning Lance!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Ferromagnetic Hammer!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Clonic Daggers!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Treble Sword!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"You've brought more toys for me to destroy, " said Raven Terror. "I will enjoy this."

"Think again, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Abby immediately lifted her axe in the air.

" _Rogun applay scled_!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Raven Terror fired his Hawkfire weapon at them, but a black glow appeared around all of the ZeoKnights and repelled the fire.

"Now it's our turn!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

All of the ZeoKnights jumped up with their weapons, two at a time, and hit Raven Terror with a downward slash and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Time to double team this loser!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Right!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight charged his Lightning Lance with electricity, spun it counterclockwise, and moved his weapon with a forward thrust, releasing a tremendous beam of pure electricity. Meanwhile, Zack, the Green ZeoKnight lifted his Treble Sword into the air, pointed the sword out front, and spun around clockwise, releasing a tremendous impulse of sonic energy. Both beams hit Raven Terror and nearly destroyed him. Suddenly, a blast of energy emerged from Raven Terror's mouth and landed on the ground, reforming into Calvin Johnson.

"Ohh, I've got such a headache. What happened?" asked Calvin.

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with, Mr. Johnson, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"You should be concerned. I am a part of you, Calvin, " said Raven Terror weakly.

Meanwhile, Masquerade was extremely angry with Doppel Gamer.

"Gamer, your pathetic mechachanger couldn't destroy the ZeoKnights!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"I know, sire, but I do have a backup plan, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Well, what is it?" asked Masquerade.

"My expander disc will turn it into a gigantic monster and amplify its strengths and abilities, " said Doppel Gamer.

"What are you waiting for? Give Raven Terror the disc!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, sire, " said Doppel Gamer. "Launching disc."

Doppel Gamer activated a cannon and fired a silver compact disc toward the earth. The Knights were trying to comfort Calvin when Raven Terror caught the disc in his hand.

"Time for an upgrade, Knights!" Raven Terror exclaimed.

Raven Terror quickly placed the disc into his disk drive, which made Raven Terror grow into a giant.

"Now, I'm the ultimate bird of prey, " said Raven Terror.

"Calvin, you better leave quickly. We'll handle the monster, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Calvin quickly left the park and went to a safe place

"People, it's time for the Zords, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"How can we call on the Zords when we don't have any?" asked Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Concentrate on a Zord design and visualize it. The Zords that we create will be called the Zeo KnightZords, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight. "Let's do it!"

"We need Zeo KnightZord Power NOW!" all the rangers exclaimed.

"Lancelot, Black Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, used her axe to fire a black beam into the ground. Suddenly, a hole opened in the ground, revealing Lancelot, the Black Zeo KnightZord.

"Kay, Orange Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, used his lance to fire an orange beam into the sky. Suddenly, streaks of lightning appeared in the sky. A huge lightning bolt struck the ground, revealing a humanlike giant robot with a spiked helmet and orange and titanium armor.

"Bedivere, Green Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, used his sword to sound out a loud whistle. The echo of the whistle caused a ripple effect in the sky, revealing a humanlike giant robot with a helmet similar to the (Dino) MegaZord's and green and copper armor.

"Galahad, Red Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, threw her hammer into the air. While in midair, the hammer emitted a beam, which attracted millions of molecular particles together, forming a humanlike giant robot with a domed helmet and red and iron armor.

"Gawain, Yellow Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, used her daggers to fire a beam into outer space. Suddenly, stars appeared in the sky and fired light beams on the ground at the same spot, creating a humanlike giant robot with spiked helmet and yellow and gold armor.

"Percival, Purple Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight, used his nunchakus to create a strong icy wind that generates a series of updrafts, forming a humanlike giant robot with a helmet similar to the Rescue MegaZord and purple and white armor.

Each of the ZeoKnights teleported into their particular zords.

"I will turn those zords into scrap metal, " said Raven Terror.

Raven Terror fired his Hawkfire weapon at them, which caused intense damage to the Zeo KnightZords.

"Time to give this fool a shockmare. Fire spark cannon!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Corey pressed a button, firing a barrage of electrical cannonballs, which stunned Raven Terror.

"Give it up. You can't beat this bird of prey, " said Raven Terror. "Check these out!"

Raven Terror increased his talons' length, making them extremely sharp.

"I will rip your zords apart!" exclaimed Raven Terror.

"Don't be so sure, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight. "Fire magneto missiles."

Jessica pressed a button, firing a multitude of missiles that knocked Raven Terror off his feet.

"I may be down, but I'm not out yet, " said Raven Terror.

"We'll see about that. Activate Axe of Morgana!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Activate Clonic Daggers!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Activate Ferromagnetic Hammer!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Activate Ice Nunchakus!" exclaimed Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Activate Lightning Lance!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Activate Treble Sword!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight

Using beams of different energies, the ZeoKnights created larger versions of their versions. Raven Terror came at all the zords. The ZeoKnights attempted to fend off Raven Terror's talons, using their zords' weapons, but Raven Terror blocked every weapon and hit the Zeo KnightZords with a downward slash.

"Time for me to wing it, " said Raven Terror.

Suddenly, Raven Terror grew wings and lifted off the ground.

"Prepare to feel the heat of my blackflame laser, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Time for you to feel the sting of my discharge ray, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Raven Terror suddenly came flying at the Zeo KnightZords. Abby used Lancelot's axe to fire a beam of black-colored fire. Meanwhile, Corey used Kay's lance to fire a beam of pure electricity. Both beams combined into a massive blast of energy which knocked Raven Terror out of the sky and sent him crashing to the ground, nearly destroyed him.

"We aren't doing enough damage. I believe that we need the ZeoKnightMegaZord, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"You're right, " said Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"We need ZeoKnightMegaZord Power NOW!" they all exclaimed.

Each zord rocketed into the sky. Gawain, the Yellow Zeo KnightZord, and Percival, the Purple Zeo KnightZord, became the arms and hands. Kay, the Orange Zeo KnightZord, became the head, shoulders, and the upper torso. Lancelot, the Black Zeo KnightZord, became the lower torso. Galahad, the Red Zeo KnightZord, and Bedivere, The Green Zeo KnightZord, became the legs and feet. The Zeo KnightZords came together to form the ZeoKnightMegaZord.

"Impressive design, but it won't last long, " said Raven Terror.

Raven Terror fired his Hawkfire weapon at the ZeoKnightMegaZord, but the ZeoKnightMegaZord avoided the blast.

"Can't you do better than that?" asked Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"I'm just getting warmed up, " said Raven Terror. "Try this for size."

Raven Terror grew his wings again, lifted off the ground, and tried to ram into ZeoKnightMegaZord. As Raven Terror came in very close to the ZeoKnightMegaZord, the ZeoKnightMegaZord grabbed Raven Terror by the wings, spun him around, and tossed him to the ground.

"It's time to finish him off. I call for the strength of Excalibur!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Suddenly, a beam of mystical power came from the left hand to form a long and broad sword with a jewel-encrusted hilt.

"You can't scare me with that little butter knife, " said Raven Terror.

"You'll soon learn what Excalibur can do!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

The ZeoKnightMegaZord came slashing at Raven Terror left and right until the ZeoKnightMegaZord sliced off Raven Terror's long talons.

"Mystic Circle Swipe!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

The ZeoKnightMegaZord rotated Excalibur and moved it with a downward thrust, releasing a tremendous beam at Raven Terror. Suddenly, Raven Terror fell and exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

"Good job, everyone!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"I believe that I can handle this dimension after all, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Meanwhile, aboard their main virotronic ship, Masquerade was very angry.

"Gamer, even with the disc, Raven Terror couldn't destroy the Knights!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, sire. I won't fail you again, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Mark my words, Gamer. I will have my revenge on those accursed ZeoKnights!" exclaimed Masquerade.


	5. King of the Road

Legal Disclaimer: This story also follows the same rules as "Dimension Gap". Mean Machine and Alicia Foxx are mine and can't be used without my permission. The word "Jakaq" is pronounced as "Jacka", similar to JAKQ in JAKQ DENGEKI TAI(JAKQ Blitzkrieg Force).

 **Power Rangers MACRO: Beginnings**

Chapter 3: King of the Road

Jessica and Tanya were sitting at a table at the Cooldown, talking about Jessica's homeworld and life.

"Jessica, how did you and Corey meet?" asked Tanya.

"Remember Shadowmiser?" asked Jessica.

"Masquerade's second-in-command?" asked Tanya. "What about him?"

"He was once a criminal named Rainbow Rebel. He tried to steal an invention of mine, but Corey and I stopped him, " said Jessica.

Suddenly, a woman, who was wearing knee and elbow pads, entered the Cooldown and immediately came to Tanya and Jessica's table.

"Can I sit here?" asked the woman.

"Sure. No problem, " said Jessica.

She pulled out a seat and sat.

"Forgive me for being rude. I'm Alicia Foxx, extreme mountain biker, " said Alicia.

"Jessica Broadway, " said Jessica.

"Tanya Sloan. Nice to meet you, " said Tanya.

"I see your elbow and knee pads, but where is your helmet?" asked Jessica.

"It's outside on my bike. Even an extreme biker like me can't take chances, " said Alicia.

Aboard their main virotronic ship, Masquerade observed them all.

"Extreme? Soon Alicia will know the true meaning of extreme, once I get through with her, " said Masquerade.

He immediately went to Doppel Gamer's lab.

"Gamer, I need a mechachanger right now!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"I have one prepared, sire. What do you want it to resemble?" asked Doppel Gamer.

"Make it into a bicycle helmet and sent a Crystallite to substitute this one for the real thing, " said Masquerade.

Doppel Gamer immediately converted his mechachanger into a bicycle helmet.

"Crystallite, convert to human form!" exclaimed Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer released a Crystallite toward the Cooldown that immediately switched the helmets and returned to the ship. Suddenly, a four-toned beep, Dee-deet-dee-deet, came from Jessica's communicator.

"Alicia, we have to go. We have an emergency to take of, " said Tanya.

"Oh, I understand. Want to go bike riding later?" asked Alicia.

"Absolutely," said Jessica.

"Meet me at the edge of the Warlock Forest. Don't forget your safety gear," said Alicia. "Goodbye."

"Bye, " they both said.

Therefore, they left the room and went outside. Jessica made sure that no one was watching them and pressed a button on her communicator.

"Is this you, MCR-4?" asked Tanya.

"Correct. You and Jessica must teleport to the U. P. C. immediately. The other knights will join you shortly, " said MCR-4.

"You got it, MCR-4. We'll be right there, " said Jessica.

Jessica and Tanya pressed a second button, teleporting them out of there in a flash of colored light. They soon arrived in the U. P. C. where Corey was waiting. A few seconds later, the remaining knights also arrived there, and MCR-4's image immediately appeared on the computer screen.

"What is the problem, MCR-4?" asked Adam.

"This is mainly a solution to a problem. Corey, care to explain?" asked MCR-4."

"After we destroyed Raven Terror, I went back there and found some small fragments of him. Next, MCR-4 scanned them, " said Corey.

"My analysis showed that Masquerade has developed a device called a mechachanger, which can change a person into a monster and can also be formed into any inanimate object, "said MCR-4.

"How can we find these altered mechachangers?" asked Zack.

"Place your communicator on my control panel, " said MCR-4.

Each of them placed their communicator on MCR-4's control panel. Two mechanical arms reached out of the console, opened each communicator, and installed a microchip inside every one of them.

"Please take your communicator. The microchip that I installed is a tracking device, which will track the programming of the mechachanger, " said MCR-4. "It also emits an alarm which can locate the mechachanger, altered or not."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"I'm getting something very interesting. My sensors detect that a mechachanger has been placed on earth, " said MCR-4.

"Do you have a general location of the mechachanger?" asked Adam.

"The mechachanger's programming has been detected in the Warlock Forest, east of Mystery Lake, " said MCR-4.

"Warlock Forest? We were supposed to meet Alicia Foxx there. She could have the mechachanger on her, " said Tanya.

"Tanya and I will go there alone. We promised that we would meet her there, " said Jessica.

"Masquerade might be looking out for you, but you must keep your promise. Good luck, and may the power protect you, " said MCR-4.

Tanya and Jessica teleported out of the U. P. C. toward the Warlock Forest. Meanwhile, Masquerade was inside Doppel Gamer's lab, seeing Doppel Gamer type on a computer.

"Doppel Gamer, is the mechachanger working?" asked Masquerade.

"The helmet mechachanger is drawing a vast amount of information from Alicia's mind, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Anything that we can use for a monster?" asked Masquerade.

"According to this, she believes bike riding is the safest form of transportation, "said Doppel Gamer.

"Gamer, get to work on a motorcycle monster immediately. We show her how safe a bike can be, " said Masquerade.

"Yes, sire!" exclaimed Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer immediately went to work. Meanwhile Tanya and Jessica had arrived in the Wizard Forest.

"Tanya, Jessica, you made it, " said Alicia. "Did you bring your gear?"

"Sorry, we forgot it, " said Jessica.

"We were in a hurry to get here, " said Tanya.

"That's all right. Come with me. I want to show you something, " said Alicia.

Alicia immediately got on her bike and rode slowly beside them. Suddenly, an alarm sounded from Jessica's communicator.

"Tanya, I got a strong reading on the mechachanger. It is somewhere near us, " whispered Jessica.

"Are you serious?" asked Tanya. "Where do you think it is?"

"I believe that Alicia unknowingly has one. I need to scan everything on her person, " said Jessica.

While Jessica scanned all of Alicia's gear, Masquerade was observing them from his main virotronic ship.

"The rangers know about my mechachanger on Alicia!" exclaimed Masquerade. "Shadowmiser, get in here!"

Shadowmiser immediately came into Masquerade's throne room.

"Yes, master, " said Shadowmiser.

"Take a couple of Crystallites with you to earth and make sure those rangers stay away from that mechachanger!" exclaimed Masquerade.

Shadowmiser and some Crystallites immediately teleported to earth. Meanwhile, Jessica was still scanning when the scanner started beeping.

"I found it. It's in her helmet, " said Jessica.

Alicia immediately stopped riding and turned the bike around.

"What's in my helmet?" asked Alicia.

"Somebody planted a bomb inside it. Take it off, " said Tanya.

Suddenly, Shadowmiser and some Crystallites appeared from nowhere.

"I don't think so, " said Shadowmiser. "I won't allow to remove that helmet."

"How are you going to stop us?" asked Jessica.

"Like this, " said Shadowmiser.

Shadowmiser turned to his Crystallites.

"Crystallites, get them!" exclaimed Shadowmiser.

"Tanya, get Alicia out of here. I'll handle these crystal cronies, " said Jessica.

"Let's go quickly, Alicia, " said Tanya.

The Crystallites came at Jessica, but she destroyed every one of them. Meanwhile, Masquerade was in Doppel Gamer's lab, observing Doppel Gamer as he typed.

"Doppel Gamer, is the monster ready?" asked Masquerade.

"She is called Mean Machine and is equipped with spiked wheel bombs, handlebar swords, and a devastating weapon called the powerdrive blaster, " said Doppel Gamer. "Should I download it, sire?"

"Do it right now!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer immediately pressed a button that downloaded it into the helmet. Suddenly, the helmet started to heat up and burned Alicia's hair.

"Ouch, my hair!" exclaimed Alicia.

Alicia dropped the helmet and started to feel intense pain. Tanya immediately sensed that something was wrong with Alicia.

"Alicia, are you ok?" asked Tanya.

"I am not Alicia anymore!" exclaimed Alicia in a distorted voice.

Her eyes started to glow. Suddenly, the helmet lifted off the ground and spun around him, forming a cloud of smoke around her. When the smoke cleared, she looked like a biker with pieces of metal and plastic wires twisted around her entire body.

"I am Mean Machine, and I will run you off the road!" exclaimed Mean Machine.

"Time to go to work. It's Morphin' Time!" exclaimed Tanya.

"Red ZeoKnight power, " said Jessica.

"Yellow ZeoKnight power, " said Tanya.

"Time for me to bail. Mean Machine, take these punks out, " said Shadowmiser.

Shadowmiser immediately teleported out of the forest.

"With pleasure, " said Mean Machine.

"The only pleasure that we'll have is getting our friend back, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"You will never see her again. She will remain the Mean Machine forever, " said Mean Machine. "Too bad you won't live to enjoy it."

Mean Machine fired her powerdrive blaster, which created a beam of concentrated energy, at the rangers, and they received the full blast.

"Let's take her out!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Right! Let's do it, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight and Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight drew their Knight Power Sabers and came charging at Mean Machine.

"Time to show both of you some real swordplay!" exclaimed Mean Machine.

Mean Machine immediately drew her handlebar swords. They clanged their sabers to her swords until Mean Machine hit them with a downward slash and sent them to the ground.

"Don't bother getting up. This won't take long, " said Mean Machine.

"Rogun applay scled!" exclaimed a voice.

Mean Machine fired her powerdrive blaster at Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight and Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, but a black glow appeared around them and repelled the blast.

"What happened? I had a perfect aim on them, " said Mean Machine.

"Nothing's perfect, especially your aim, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Suddenly, the rest of the Knights appeared.

"Tanya, Jessica, are you all right?" asked Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"We're ok, but our new friend Alicia isn't, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight. "Thanks to Masquerade's mechachanger, Alicia is that monster."

"Let's rescue her, " said Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

Suddenly, a squadron of Crystallites appeared beside Mean Machine.

"Crystallites, get them!" exclaimed Mean Machine.

The Crystallites came at them very strongly, but they destroyed every one of them.

"Those Crystallites are nothing but a bunch of worthless rocks, " said Mean Machine. "Time to show these rangers some real fighting."

Mean Machine drew her handlebar swords and came dashing at the Knights. She hit the Knights with a rapid forward slash, which sent the Knights to the ground.

"Say goodbye, Knights!" exclaimed Mean Machine.

"Rochon asas flecto!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Mean Machine fired her powerdrive blaster at the Knights. Abby, the Black ZeoKnight fired a black ray from her hands, which overpowered the powerdrive blaster and sent Mean Machine crashing to the ground, nearly destroying him.

"You'll pay for that. I'll be back!" exclaimed Mean Machine as he teleported out the Wizard Forest.

"We have to free Alicia, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"I know that, but Mean Machine is too fast, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight. "There must be a way to slow her down."

"Slow her down, huh. I got it, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"What's the plan?" asked Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"Let's teleport to U. P. C. I'll explain inside, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

So they all teleported back to U. P. C. When they arrived, the ZeoKnights de-morphed into their human forms, and MCR-4 immediately appeared on the computer screen.

"MCR-4, could you play back the video, " said Abby.

"One video, coming up, " said MCR-4.

Suddenly, MCR-4's image vanished, and a video, showing the ZeoKnights' encounter with Mean Machine, played on the screen.

"As you can see, Mean Machine's speed is his only weakness. I have a plan to exploit it, " said Abby.

"Well, what the plan?" asked Jessica.

"I have a new spell that may slow him enough for our fastest attacks, " said Abby.

"Great idea, but whose attacks are the fastest?" asked Corey.

Then the video vanished, and MCR-4 reappeared on the computer screen.

"Give me a few seconds to compute this, " said MCR-4.

Within seconds, MCR-4 had the answer.

"According to my analysis, the fastest attacks are done by Jessica and Tanya, " said MCR-4.

"Very ironic. We saw Alicia become Mean Machine, and we will undo the process, " said Jessica.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"I'll never get use to that alarm. Mean Machine has returned to earth and is located at Mystic Park. Knights, you must stop her!" said MCR-4.

"Time to go to work. Back to action!" said Jessica.

So they teleported to the park, fully morphed.

"Prepare to get your driver's license revoked!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"I think not. It'll take more than words to stop me, " said Mean Machine.

Suddenly, a squadron of Crystallites appeared beside Mean Machine.

"Crystallites, get those Knights!" exclaimed Mean Machine.

The Crystallites came at them very strongly, but the Knights destroyed every one of them.

"Those Crystallites are positively pathetic, " said Mean Machine. "Time to blow these Knights away!"

Mean Machine launched two spiked wheels at them, which exploded and sent them to the ground.

"Enough of this. Time to fight back, " said Abby, the Black Zeo Knight. "Axe of Morgana!"

"Ice Nunchakus!" exclaimed Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Lightning Lance!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Ferromagnetic Hammer!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Clonic Daggers!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Treble Sword!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

The ZeoKnights immediately drew their power weapons, jumped up with their weapons, two at a time, and hit Mean Machine with a downward slash, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Time to turn you Knights into roadkill, " said Mean Machine.

"I don't think so, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight. "Rothun jakaq slawmotus!"

Mean Machine drew her handlebar swords and came dashing at them. Abby, the Black ZeoKnight fired a white ray, which slowed Mean Machine down to one-fourth of his dashing speed.

"Time to for our fastest attacks, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight charged her Ferromagnetic Hammer with magnetism, spun it clockwise rapidly, and moved in a downward thrust onto the ground, releasing a tremendous beam of magnetic energy through the ground. Meanwhile Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight raised her Clonic Daggers toward the sky and spun them in opposite directions. When they met each other, she moved them in a downward thrust, releasing a tremendous beam of light. Both beams hit Mean Machine and nearly destroyed her. Suddenly, a blast of energy emerged from Mean Machine's mouth and landed on the ground, reforming into Alicia Foxx.

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with, Ms. Foxx, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"You should be worried. I came from your mind, " said Mean Machine weakly.

Meanwhile, Masquerade was intensely mad with Doppel Gamer.

"Your pathetic motorcycle monster needs more horsepower. Give Mean Machine the disc!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Launching disc, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer activated a cannon and fired a silver compact disc toward the earth. The ZeoKnights were trying to comfort Alicia when Mean Machine caught the disc in its hand.

"Prepare for a change in the program, " said Mean Machine.

Mean Machine placed the compact disc inside her body and grew into a giant.

"Time to put my pedal to the metal, " said Mean Machine.

"Let's get this wheeled weirdo, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"We need Zeo KnightZord power NOW!" all the Knights exclaimed.

"Lancelot, Black Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Abby used her axe to fire a black beam into the ground. Suddenly, a hole opened in the ground, revealing Lancelot, the Black Zeo KnightZord.

"Kay, Orange Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Corey used his lance to fire an orange beam into the sky. Suddenly, streaks of lightning appeared in the sky. A huge lightning bolt struck the ground, revealing Kay, the Orange Zeo KnightZord.

"Bedivere, Green Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Zack used his sword to sound out a loud whistle. The echo of the whistle caused a ripple effect in the sky, revealing Bedivere, the Green Zeo KnightZord.

"Galahad, Red Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Jessica threw her hammer into the air. While in midair, the hammer emitted a beam, which attracted millions of molecular particles together, forming Galahad, the Red Zeo KnightZord.

"Gawain, Yellow Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Tanya used her daggers to fire a beam into outer space. Suddenly, stars appeared in the sky and fired light beams on the ground at the same spot, creating Gawain, the Yellow Zeo KnightZord.

"Percival, Purple Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

Adam used his nunchakus to create a strong icy wind that generates a series of updrafts, forming Percival, the Purple Zeo KnightZord.

Each of the ZeoKnights teleported into their particular zords.

"I will retire those zords piece by piece, " said Mean Machine.

Mean Machine launched several spiked wheel bombs at them, which causes maximum damage to the Zeo KnightZords.

"Enough is enough. Fire dual shooter!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight pressed a button, firing a barrage of heat-seeking rockets, which stunned Mean Machine.

"It'll take more than fireworks to stop me, " said Mean Machine.

"Let's find out what will. Activate Axe of Morgana!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Activate Clonic Daggers!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Activate Ferromagnetic Hammer!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Activate Ice Nunchakus!" exclaimed Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Activate Lightning Lance!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Activate Treble Sword!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight

Using beams of different energies, they created larger versions of their power weapons. Mean Machine immediately drew her handlebar swords.

"I will slice your zords into pieces!" exclaimed Mean Machine.

"Not after you taste my pulsar beam, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Mean Machine came dashing at the zords. Zack used Bedivere's sword to create an ultra-low sonic blast, sending Mean Machine crashing into the ground and nearly destroying her.

"Let's finish her off, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"We need ZeoKnightMegaZord power NOW!" all the Knights exclaimed.

Each of the zords rocketed into the sky. Gawain, The Yellow Zeo KnightZord, and Percival, the Purple Zeo KnightZord, became the arms and hands. Kay, the Orange Zeo KnightZord, became the head, shoulders, and the upper torso. Lancelot, the Black Zeo KnightZord, became the lower torso. Galahad, The Red Zeo KnightZord, and Bedivere, the Green Zeo KnightZord, became the legs and feet. The Zeo KnightZords came together to form the ZeoKnightMegaZord.

"Exquisite design, but it will be temporary after I get through with it, " said Mean Machine.

Mean Machine fired her powerdrive blaster at the ZeoKnightMegaZord, but the ZeoKnightMegaZord avoided the blast

"Your aim needs work, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"I'll show you a perfect move, " said Mean Machine.

Mean Machine immediately drew his swords.

"Time to even things up. I call for the strength of Excalibur!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Suddenly, a beam of mystical power came from the left hand to form a long and broad sword with a jewel-encrusted hilt.

"I will trash that little knife along with your pitiful zord!" exclaimed Mean Machine.

"Let's get it on!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Mean Machine came at the ZeoKnightMegaZord with his swords. Mean Machine and the ZeoKnightMegaZord clanged their weapons until the ZeoKnightMegaZord punched Mean Machine in the chest and broke her swords into pieces.

"Mystic Circle Swipe!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

The ZeoKnightMegaZord rotated Excalibur and moved it with a downward thrust, releasing a tremendous beam at Raven Terror. Mean Machine fell and exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

"We did well, everybody!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"We kicked Mean Machine's behind off the road, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Meanwhile, Masquerade was extremely angry.

"Your mechachangers are useless. If I see even one mechachanger in this lab, you'll be thrown into the deepest black hole that I can find!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

"I can promise you that the ZeoKnights will be destroyed!" exclaimed Masquerade.


	6. Cool Intentions

**Legal Disclaimer:** _This story also follows the same rules as "Dimension Gap". Richard Drake, Frostbite, Pyromidon, and Dragon Flame Sword are mine and can't be used without my permission.. Sir Brick and his suit of armor are copyrighted by Golden Films/Le Centre Nationale de la Cinematographie Production, Bohbot Entertainment, and Pazsaz Entertainment Network._

 **Power Rangers MACRO: Armor Saga**

Chapter 1: Cool Intentions

Abby and Corey were leaving their 11:00 chemistry class when Abby saw a poster on a bulletin board.

"Check it out. According to this, tryouts for the Pendragon Enchantment hockey team will be held at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow morning. Maybe I should sign up, " said Abby.

"You play hockey? I didn't know that, " said Corey.

"I played some hockey back in England, and I believe that I can make the team, " said Abby.

"Go for it, " said Corey.

Corey quickly turned his head down and looked at his watch.

"Oh, I better hurry, or I'll be late for my calculus class, " said Corey. "Bye."

"See you later, Corey, " said Abby.

Therefore, Abby immediately signed on the lines on the poster. Then they left and walked toward their next class. Meanwhile, aboard his main virotronic ship, Masquerade observed them.

"A hockey team, huh. Maybe I can use that to my advantage, " said Masquerade.

Suddenly, Doppel Gamer entered Masquerade's chamber with a book under his arm.

"Sire, I found something interesting in the ancient book, " said Doppel Gamer.

"The only thing that book is good for is kindling for a bonfire!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Nevertheless, sire, according to this book, we have a chance to destroy the ZeoKnights, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Okay, you've convinced me. What does it say, Gamer?" said Masquerade.

"According to this, every ZeoKnight will lose their power to be tested and proven worthy to receive a special suit of armor and weapon that will amplify their powers twice as much, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Very interesting. Who's first?" asked Masquerade.

"It says that the one who summoned the ZeoKnights' original powers will be first, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Abigail, the pyro-knight is first. How perfect!" said Masquerade. "Gamer, I need a hockey monster NOW!"

"Yes, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer immediately went to work. The next morning, Abby arrived inside Illusion Stadium and headed for the ice rink.

"This place is huge. It reminds me so much of home, " said Abby.

Abby stepped onto the ice and saw twenty-three other people standing there.

"Hi, my name is Abigail Crane, Abby for short, " said Abby.

"Jonathan Davidson. Good to meet you, " said Jonathan.

"Daniel Wright. Most people call me 'Lightspeed' because I'm so fast on the ice that no one can see me coming, " said Daniel.

"Yeah, right, " said a strange voice.

Abby immediately turned around and saw a black-haired, brown-eyed man heading toward them.

"Who are you?" asked Abby.

"The name's Drake, Richard Drake. That's all you need to know, " said Richard. "I'm the best player on this or any other team. You don't belong on the same ice as me, girlfriend. Take your little skates and get out of here."

"No way, Richie. I deserved a chance to tryout for this team, and neither you nor anybody is going to stop me. I'm staying, okay, " said Abby.

"Try if you like. You'll never make the final cut, " said Richard.

"We'll see about that, " said Abby.

Suddenly, a whistle sounded from nowhere, and two people slid unto the ice.

"Listen up, people. My name is Coach Nathan Stewart and this is my assistant coach, Mr. Kirk Wood, " said Coach Stewart. "Let's get one thing straight. I don't care whether you were the leading scorer or simply a defenseman."

"All we demand is that all of you learn how to play two-way hockey. Scorers can block shots, and defensemen can score goals, " said Mr. Wood.

"To prove our point, we have divided all of you into groups of six. Each group will face another group for two minutes. This exercise will show us if you all can work together as a team, " said Coach Stewart.

"Listen for your last name to know which group you will play with. Group A: Wright, Scott, Porterfield, Hunter, Stone, and Lopez, Group B: Robinson, Davidson, Brown, Williams, Snow, and Lawrence, Group C: Ford, Anderson, Watkins, Bishop, White, and Jefferson, and Group D: Davis, Skipper, McDade, Perry, Drake, and Crane, "

said Mr. Wood.

"Hold up, coach. Why am I on the same team with that loser?" asked Richard.

"Why am I teamed up with that arrogant windbag?" said Abby.

"Since you two can't get along, maybe being forced to work together will settle your disagreement, " said Coach Stewart. "All right, first up is Group A versus Group D."

Richard and Abby immediately put on their ice skates and got back on the ice.

"Let's see how good you really are, " said Richard.

"You only going to see it once, Drake, " said Abby.

They rejoined their team and began to play hockey. Meanwhile, Masquerade went to Doppel Gamer's lab and saw Doppel Gamer typing on a computer.

"Is my monster ready?" asked Masquerade.

"Yes, sire. I called it Frostbite. He is a powerful white tiger equipped with icy breath, snowflake bombs, and a diamond-edged hockey stick, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Good work, Gamer, " said Masquerade.

"Thanks, sire. I also improved on my monster transfer system. Instead of mechachangers, I simply download the monster into the human brain, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Excellent. Who's first?" asked Masquerade.

"The person is you, sort of speaking, " said Doppel Gamer.

"What do you mean, me?" said Masquerade.

"I mean Chillfinger, your former self. I can use your DNA to find your genetic double, " said Doppel Gamer.

"How can it be done?" asked Masquerade.

"Watch this, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer fired a laser beam at the earth that covered the earth with energy.

"This beam will scan the earth until the beam find someone that has an identical genetic structure as you, " said Doppel Gamer.

Within five seconds, a printout was produced.

"According to this, a young man named Richard Drake is your genetic twin, " said Doppel Gamer. "He is currently at Illusion Stadium."

Suddenly Shadowmiser ran into Doppel Gamer's lab.

"Master, I spotted three of the ZeoKnights heading toward Illusion Stadium, " said Shadowmiser.

"What are you waiting for? Send some Crystallites to earth and intercept them!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, master, " said Shadowmiser.

Later Zack, Corey, and Tanya were walking on the campus grounds.

"I didn't know Abby played hockey, " said Tanya.

"It surprised me, too. Let's check her out at the stadium, " said Corey.

"Good idea, Corey, " said Zack.

Suddenly, a squadron of Crystallites appeared from nowhere.

"Just what we needed, Crystallites, " said Zack.

"Let's teach these crystal cronies a lesson, " said Tanya.

The Crystallites came at them very strongly, but they destroyed every one of them. Meanwhile Abby and Richard were sitting on the bench watching Group B play against Group C.

"Why didn't you pass the puck to me?" asked Abby.

"There's no way that I was going to pass it to you. Besides, you probably would miss the goal, " said Richard.

"Why can't you accept me as an equal?" asked Abby.

Suddenly, a whistle was sounded.

"Could all aspiring players report on the ice?" asked Mr. Wood.

All hockey players got off the bench and skated toward Mr. Wood and Coach Stewart.

"After much evaluation, we have selected this year's Enchantment team. They are Watkins, Davidson, Lopez, Snow, Stone, Scott, Williams, Hunter, Robinson, Lawrence, Jefferson, Wright, Porterfield, Drake, Brown and Crane. For those who didn't make it, improve your skills and try again next year, " said Coach Stewart.

"As for everyone else, I want to rest up and return here in two hours for our first practice, " said Mr. Wood.

Abby immediately left the ice and headed outside. When she got outside, Tanya, Zack, and Corey were waiting for her.

"Abby, how did it go?" asked Corey.

"It was all right, but an arrogant guy named Richard Drake doesn't respect me as a player, " said Abby. "I also made the team."

"That's great, " said Zack.

"Don't let that guy get to you. He's just a creep who thinks that he's better than anyone else, " said Tanya.

"By the way, why are all of you here?" asked Abby.

"We just got attacked by Crystallites. Masquerade must be up to something, " said Zack.

"Let's teleport to the U.P.C. Maybe MCR-4 knows what is going on, " said Corey.

Abby made sure that no one was watching them. They all pressed a button on their communicator which teleported them out of there in a flash of colored light. They soon arrived in the U. P. C. A few seconds later, the remaining knights also arrived there, and MCR-4's image immediately appeared on the computer screen.

"MCR-4, I believe that Masquerade is about to create another monster, " said Corey

"You are correct, Corey. It's weird, though. Crystallites attacked you, and yet I sense no mechachanger on earth. The only thing that I can think of is that Masquerade has a new way of creating his monsters, " said MCR-4. "Be on the lookout for anything strange."

Abby quickly turned his head down and looked at his watch.

"Oh, man. I'm going to be late for hockey practice. I must hurry, " said Abby.

"Good luck, Abby and remember what I said, " said Tanya.

"I will, " said Abby.

Abby teleported out of the U.P.C., landed inside Illusion Stadium, and headed for the ice rink.

"I didn't think you would show up, " said Richard.

"I'm going to prove to you that I am skilled enough to be a part of this team, " said Abby.

Suddenly, a whistle was sounded.

"Quiet down, people. We know how you play as a team. Now let's work on your individual effort. We'll begin with the scorers, " Coach Stewart said.

"As we stated earlier, scorers can block shots. They must also keep opposing players from scoring. For this exercise, each person will face another person one-on-one on the ice. The object is to keep your opponent from scoring. First up are Crane and Drake, " said Mr. Wood.

Richard and Abby suited up, got on the ice, and faced each other. Coach Stewart also got on the ice and held a hockey puck between them.

"Ready?" asked Coach Stewart.

"Ready!" both exclaimed.

Coach Stewart dropped the puck, and Richard and Abby began to scramble for the puck. Seconds later, Abby had control of the puck, and Richard attempted to block her shot.

"Make him make the first move, Crane, " said Coach Stewart.

"Come and get it, Drake. Try to take it from me, " said Abby.

Richard attempted to take the puck from Abby, but Abby ducked down which caused Richard to flip over her and land on his back. Meanwhile Masquerade was in Doppel Gamer's lab, observing Abby and Richard on the ice.

"Doppel Gamer, is my monster ready for downloading?" asked Masquerade.

"Yes, sire, " said Doppel Gamer. "Begin download procedure."

Doppel Gamer immediately pressed a button that downloaded the monster into Richard's brain. Richard suddenly felt lightheaded and felt to his knees. Abby immediately sensed that something was wrong with Richard.

"Richard, are you ok?" asked Abby.

"Get away from me!" exclaimed Richard in a distorted voice.

His eyes started to glow. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke formed around him. When the smoke cleared, he looked like a snow leopard with sharp claws and teeth and a long tail and wore a torn hockey uniform with a skull on the front of the uniform and the number 00 on the back.

"I am Frostbite, and you're about to be permanently checked into the boards!" exclaimed Frostbite.

"It's a monster. Let's get out of here, " said Coach Stewart.

The entire team left the ice, leaving Abby and Frostbite behind. Abby made sure that no one was watching her and pressed a button on her communicator.

"Knights, come in. We have a situation, " said Abby.

"Corey, here. What's the problem?" asked Corey.

"Masquerade turned Richard Drake into a monster without a mechachanger. Get over to Illusion Stadium immediately, " said Abby.

"We'll be right there, " said Corey.

Abby turned and faced Frostbite.

"What the matter, pyro-knight? Can't you face me alone?" asked Frostbite.

"We'll see about that. It's Morphin' Time!" exclaimed Abby. "Black ZeoKnight power. "

Suddenly, a group of Crystallites appeared beside Frostbite.

"Crystallites, get her!" exclaimed Frostbite.

The Crystallites came at her very strongly, but Abby, the Black ZeoKnight destroyed every one of them.

"Those Crystallites couldn't even stop traffic. Try these on for size!" said Frostbite.

" _Rogun applay scled_!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Frostbite threw some snowflake bombs at Abby, the Black ZeoKnight. Abby, the Black ZeoKnight attempted to create a shield around her. However, the spell failed to work and the bombs exploded on contact and sent her to the ground.

"Your magic didn't work this time. Ready to forfeit, hotshot?" asked Frostbite.

"Think again, you glacial goon, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Abby, the Black ZeoKnight drew her Knight Power Saber, and Frostbite drew a diamond-edged metallic hockey stick. They clanged their weapons until Frostbite kicked her in the stomach.

"You're no match for me, " said Frostbite.

Suddenly, five laser beams appeared from nowhere and hit Frostbite in the chest.

"I don't think so, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"It's about time. I got bored from fighting your pitiful friend, " said Frostbite. "You five will be no problem."

"Think again, Frostbite, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight. "We are going to melt you down permanently. Lightning Lance!"

"Axe of Morgana!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Clonic Daggers!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Ferromagnetic Hammer!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Ice Nunchakus!" exclaimed Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Treble Sword!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

The ZeoKnights immediately drew their power weapons and came charging at Frostbite. Every knight clanged their weapon with Frostbite's hockey stick, but Frostbite nearly destroyed their weapons and sent them to the ground.

"Time to finish you off!" exclaimed Frostbite.

 _"Rochon asas flecto_!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Frostbite threw several snowflake bombs at them. Abby, the Black ZeoKnight tried to fire her reflection ray, but nothing happened.

"My magic has failed again, and the bombs are almost on top of us, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"I got it covered, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight charged her Ferromagnetic Hammer with magnetism, spun it clockwise rapidly, and moved in a downward thrust onto the ground, releasing a tremendous beam of magnetic energy through the ground, which magnetized the bombs and sent them back toward Frostbite, exploding on contact with Frostbite, partially damaging him.

"You just got lucky. I promise you that I'll be back, " said Frostbite as he teleported out of the stadium.

"I just don't understand why my powers aren't working, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Maybe it's just a fluke. Try a different one, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

" _Roshun watay aqua_!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, tried to create a wave of water, but nothing happened.

"Something weird is going on. We better teleport back to the U. P. C., " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight. "Maybe MCR-4 can help me."

So all the ZeoKnights teleported back to the U. P. C. When they arrived, the Knights had de-morphed, and MCR-4's image immediately appeared on the computer screen.

"MCR-4, something is wrong with my magic. I don't understand what is going on, " said Abby. "Are my powers gone for good?"

"Not exactly. This is a part of your test, " said MCR-4.

"What are you talking about?" asked Abby.

"Knights, remember the story Zordon told you?" asked MCR-4.

"What story are you talking about? Corey, Zack and I weren't told any story, " said Jessica.

MCR-4 immediately told Corey, Zack, and Jessica about the original ZeoKnights, their defeat of Master Vile's father, Ra'edak, their death and destruction by Master Vile, and the formation of the Zeo Crystal.

"How does that story relate to Abby's power loss?" asked Corey.

"There is more to the story. Days after becoming ZeoKnights, every Knight temporarily lost their power. This occurred because every Knight was to be tested for a special suit of armor and weapon, which increases their power twice as much, " said MCR-4. "The same holds true for you."

"What were they tested on?" asked Zack.

"They were tested on a particular virtue such as honesty, trust, humility, etc., " said MCR-4. "Each had to venture into their past to receive their suit of armor."

"That must mean now I have to go back to ancient England and find Merlin to gain my suit of armor, " said Abby, "but how am I going to get back there?"

"Simple. I'll just set the time coordinates for ancient England, " said MCR-4. "You can teleport there by pressing a button on your communicator. Good luck and may the power protect you."

"Hurry back soon, " said Zack.

"I will, " said Abby.

The other Knights watched as Abby pressed a button on her communicator and vanished in a black flash. Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"That alarm can be so annoying. Frostbite has returned to earth and is in Mystic Park. Knights, you must stop him, " said MCR-4.

"We're on our way. Back to action!" said Zack.

So they teleported to the park, fully morphed.

"Prepare to lose all nine lives, Frostbite, " said Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Are you people gluttons for pain or what?" asked Frostbite. "A couple of snowflake bombs coming up."

Frostbite tossed several bombs at them, but the knights avoided the bombs. Meanwhile, Abby had arrived in England, inside Merlin's chamber.

"I knew that you would return. You come for the armor of Pyromidon and the Dragon Flame Sword, " said Merlin.

"That's correct, " said Abby. "Let me take a wild guess. I must earn those items, right?"

"Precisely, " said Merlin. "Follow me."

Abby followed Merlin into the castle's dungeon.

"What are we doing down here?" asked Abby.

"Your quest begins here. _Rison creare doru_!" Merlin exclaimed.

Merlin fired a white beam at a dungeon wall. Suddenly, the wall opened, revealing a cave opening.

"This passage leads to an underground maze, but it won't be easy. You'll have to solve three puzzles along the way to reach the center of the maze where the sword is, " said Merlin. "Once you enter the maze, your magic and your morphing abilities will be temporarily nullified."

"I will return with the sword in my hand, " said Abby.

"Good luck and may the power protect you, " said Merlin.

"Good bye, Merlin, " said Abby.

Abby immediately entered the doorway and heading for the maze. The instant she was out of sight, Merlin quickly closed the doorway behind her. Abby made her way through the passageway and entered the maze, which was dark and only lighted by a few small candles on the walls.

"I hope that I can find the center of this maze, " said Abby.

Abby continued walking through the maze until she came upon a fork in the road.

"Which way should I go? Should I head left, right, or in the middle?" asked Abby.

Abby looked down and saw something on the stone floor.

"Wait a minute. There's some message written here, " said Abby. "It says 'The distance from Chicago, IL to Tokyo, Japan and back. How does that relate to the way I should go?"

Abby looked up and saw a stone-carved circle above the left passageway, a stone-carved oval above the center passageway, and a stone-carved infinity symbol above the right passageway.

"Hmm, the message probably means the distance on a globe. The distance from Chicago to Tokyo is a curved line, which means the oval must be the correct shape. I'll take the central passageway, " said Abby.

Abby entered the central passageway and made her through. She went up and down stairs and turned corners until she came to an iron door. Abby tried to turn the doorknob, but the door wouldn't open.

"It's probably locked. Where's the key?" asked Abby.

Abby looked to her right and saw three keys next to the door.

"One of these keys must unlock this door, but why are they numbered 387, 407, and 507?" asked Abby. "I'll try the 387 key."

Abby grabbed the 387 key, placed it in the lock, and turned the key. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and fall apart, revealing a deep hole that was very close to the door.

"If I picked another wrong key, I'll fall to my death. Let me think about this, " said Abby.

Abby immediately grabbed all the keys and did a quick comparison of them. Soon she noticed something unique about the numbers on the keys.

"Wait a minute. 387 and 567 are both divisible by three, but 407 isn't. Therefore, the 407 key must unlock the door, " said Abby.

Abby placed the 407 key in the lock and turned the key. Suddenly, the door creaked open and revealed a large empty room with an old suit of armor was sitting in the middle of the room, holding a long broad sword with green, black, and silver dragon scales on the hilt. Abby quickly headed for the armor.

"That must be the Dragon Flame Sword, " said Abby.

As Abby attempted to take the sword, the suit of armor began to speak.

"I can be wasted, but never destroyed. I can be used, yet never run out. I can be measured, but never seen, heard, touched, tasted, or smelled. What am I?" asked the suit of armor.

"The answer is time. Time is used and wasted by people and measured by clocks, watches, sundials, etc., " said Abby.

The suit of armor fell to its knees, held the sword with the hilt facing Abby, and lowered its head. Abby reached out and grabbed the sword.

Right I got the Dragon Flame Sword, but how do I get the armor of Pyromidon?" asked Abby.

Suddenly, Abby heard metal clanging from behind.

"What was that?" asked Abby.

Abby immediately turned around and saw that the suit of armor had got off its knees and started to move independently.

"Defend thyself or die!" exclaimed the suit of armor.

The suit of armor drew a sword, and Abby wielded the Dragon Flame Sword. They clanged their weapons until the suit of armor kicked her in the stomach.

"Come on. You can do better than that, " said Abby.

Abby came slashing at the suit of armor. The suit of armor blocked every shot with its gauntlets until it grabbed the Dragon Flame Sword by the blade.

"You call yourself a ZeoKnight?" asked the suit of armor.

The suit of armor tripped Abby, pulled the Dragon Flame Sword from her hand, and tossed the sword onto the floor.

"Without your precious sword or magic, you're no match for me, " said the suit of armor.

The suit of armor came charging at Abby with its sword raised.

"Prepare to die!" exclaimed the suit of armor.

Just as the suit of armor attempted to hit Abby with a forward slash, Abby grabbed the blade and kicked the suit of armor in the legs, causing the suit of armor to fall on its back.

"Impossible. I had you beaten, " said the suit of armor.

"You wish. I don't need magic or that sword. I got all the power I need right here, " said Abby.

"We'll see about that, " said Abby.

The suit of armor came slashing left and right at Abby until Abby evaded each swipe and punched the suit of armor in the face.

"Come on, suit of armor. Bring it on!" exclaimed Abby.

"You want it. You got it, " said the suit of armor.

The suit of armor jumped up with its sword and attempted to hit Abby with a downward slash. However, Abby got out of the way and quickly moved behind the suit of armor when it landed.

"Where are you? I know you're here, " asked the suit of armor.

"I'm right behind you, " said Abby as she dropkicked the suit of armor into the wall.

The suit of armor retracted its sword and came after Abby. They continue to fight each other until the suit of armor's left arm was knocked off.

"Your arm has fallen off. You can't fight with one arm, " said Abby. "Why don't we call it a draw?"

The suit of armor drew its sword and threw the sword at Abby. Just as the sword reached her, Abby hit the sword with a spinning heel kick when sent the sword toward and eventually through the suit of armor. The suit of armor immediately held the sword by the hilt and fell to its knees. Abby came over to the suit of armor to check on it.

"Are you okay?" asked Abby.

"Yes, I'm just fine. You have been proven worthy of possessing the armor of Pyromidon, " said the suit of armor.

"How did I accomplish it?" asked Abby.

Suddenly, a ball of energy came from the suit of armor, just as the suit of armor started to rust away and reformed into the image of Merlin.

"It's very simple, my child. You were able to reach the center of the maze and defeat the armored warrior by using your own internal powers, not your magic or weaponry, " said Merlin. "In other words, you showed true self-confidence."

Suddenly, the Dragon Flame Sword rose from the ground and floated into Abby's hands. The instant Merlin said those words, Abby's communicator and morpher reappeared on her arms.

"To activate the armor, just say 'Pyromidon armor mode', " said Merlin. "Pyromidon gives the wearer the ability to create fireballs any possible size."

"Thanks so very much. I must hurry. I believe my friends need my help, " said Abby.

"Good luck and may the power protect you!" exclaimed Merlin.

Therefore, she teleported back to the future. Meanwhile, the remaining knights were having considerable trouble with Frostbite.

"Maybe if we combine our special attacks into one blast, we could take Frostbite out, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Are you going to talk or fight?" asked Frostbite.

"We'll do more than talk, you sadistic snowman, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

The ZeoKnights immediately drew their weapons.

"Clonic Daggers!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Ferromagnetic Hammer!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Ice Nunchakus!" exclaimed Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Lightning Lance!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Treble Sword!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

First, Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, charged her Ferromagnetic Hammer with magnetism, spun it clockwise rapidly, and moved in a downward thrust onto the ground, releasing a tremendous beam of magnetic energy through the ground. Next, Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, charged his Lightning Lance with electricity, spun it counterclockwise, and moved his weapon with a forward thrust, releasing a tremendous beam of pure electricity. Third, Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, lifted his Treble Sword into the air, pointed the sword out front, and spun around clockwise, releasing a tremendous impulse of sonic energy. Then, Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, raised her Clonic Daggers toward the sky and spun them in opposite directions. When they met each other, she moved them in a downward thrust, releasing a tremendous beam of light. Finally, Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight, brought the handles of his Ice Nunchakus together, rotated it counterclockwise above his head, and moved his weapon with a downward thrust, releasing a tremendous wave of ice crystals. All five beams combined into a massive blast that came toward Frostbite until Frostbite used his hockey stick to deflect the blast.

"That's your best attack? I'll show an even better one, " said Frostbite.

Frostbite opened his mouth and blew out an extremely cold wind that froze the ZeoKnights in place.

"We can't move, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Time to make some permanent ice sculptures!" exclaimed Frostbite.

Suddenly, a black beam appeared from nowhere and hit Frostbite in the chest.

"You're about to become shredded ice, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Welcome back, pyro-knight. Ready to be beaten again?" said Frostbite sarcastically.

Suddenly, a squadron of Crystallites appeared beside Frostbite.

"Crystallites, trash that knight!" exclaimed Frostbite.

The Crystallites came at her very strongly, but Abby, the Black ZeoKnight destroyed every one of them.

"Those Crystallites couldn't provide a decent defense, " said Frostbite. "Time to take the fight to her."

" _Rogun applay scled_!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Frostbite threw some snowflake bombs at Abby, the Black ZeoKnight. Just as the bombs came near Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, a black glow appeared around her and absorbed the bombs' blast.

"You may have your powers back, but it won't do you any good, " said Frostbite.

"You haven't my true power, Frostbite!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight. "Pyromidon armor mode!"

Suddenly, her costume started to glow and soon ignited. While engulfed in black flames, Abby, the Black ZeoKnight's costume started to change in form and design. When the fire had dissipated, her costume had become a black suit of armor, similar in design to Sir Brick's suit of armor, with green and silver dragon scales positioned diagonally on the chest plate and vertically on the sleeves and gauntlets.

"That fancy suit of armor won't protect your frozen friends, " said Frostbite.

"We'll see about that, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Frostbite threw several snowflake bombs at the other knights. Just as the bombs reached them, Abby, the Black ZeoKnight created a medium-sized fireball in her hands and tossed at the bombs. The combination of these two objects caused the bombs to explode and released a tremendous amount of heat that defrosted the other knights.

"What, what happened?" asked Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"Frostbite froze you solid, and I unfroze you all, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

The other knights quickly turn around and saw the intricate design of Abby, the Black ZeoKnight's suit of armor.

"Abby, is that your suit of armor?" asked Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"You better believe it, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Enough talk. I'm going to make sure that you all will stay permanent frozen this time, " said Frostbite.

Frostbite opened his mouth and blew out an icy blast of snow and ice, but they evaded the blast.

"Let's cut this snowman down to size!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Dragon Flame Sword!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Abby drew her Dragon Flame Sword. All of the ZeoKnights jumped up with their weapons, two at a time, and hit Frostbite with a downward slash and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Prepare to be barbecued!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, charged her Dragon Flame Sword with thermal energy, spun it counterclockwise rapidly, and moved in a downward thrust into the ground, releasing a tremendous surge of fire through the ground toward Frostbite, partially damaging him. Meanwhile Masquerade was extremely furious with Doppel Gamer.

"Your hockey monster's skills need improvement. Give Frostbite the disc!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Launching the disc, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer activated a cannon and fired a silver compact disc toward the earth that Frostbite caught in his hand.

"Time for an immediate upgrade, " said Frostbite.

Frostbite placed the compact disc inside him and grew into a giant.

. "Time for a major power play, " said Frostbite.

"Let's get this hockey punk, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"We need Zeo KnightZord power NOW!" all the Knights exclaimed.

Suddenly, a four-toned beep, Dee-deet-dee-deet, came from Abby, the Black ZeoKnight's communicator.

"Yes, MCR-4, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight. "What's the problem?"

"Knights, the Zords are the problem. According to my analysis, the energy that powers the Zeo KnightZords is off-balance. Until every Knight gains their suit of armor, you cannot form the ZeoKnightMegaZord. Abby can pilot her zord into battle because she has the armor of Pyromidon, " said MCR-4.

"Time to go to work. Lancelot, Black Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, used her axe to fire a black beam into the ground. Suddenly, a hole opened in the ground, revealing Lancelot, the Black Zeo KnightZord. Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, teleported inside her zord and came racing toward Frostbite.

"Do you think that little robot scares me? Get real!" exclaimed Frostbite.

Frostbite tossed some snowflake bombs at Lancelot that caused maximum damage to Lancelot.

"Time to teach this punk a lesson. Fire knightmare missiles!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, pressed a button, releasing a barrage of knightmare missiles that stunned Frostbite.

"That tickled. You haven't felt my real power yet, " said Frostbite.

Suddenly, Frostbite fired four laser blasts from his eyes, but Lancelot avoided the blasts.

"Activate Axe of Morgana!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

A beam of mystical power came from Lancelot's left hand to form the Axe of Morgana.

"You're about to become a snow cone, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"I think not!" exclaimed Frostbite.

Frostbite came at Lancelot with his hockey stick. Frostbite and Lancelot clanged their weapons until Frostbite hit Lancelot with a downward slash and sent Lancelot to the ground.

"Enough is enough. Prepare to feel the heat of my blackflame laser, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, used her Lancelot's axe to fire a beam of black-colored fire at Frostbite, but Frostbite used his hockey stick to deflect it.

"You're really starting to bore me, and your attacks are pitiful. Time to be destroyed, "said Frostbite.

Frostbite fired several laser blasts from his eyes that gave Lancelot some extensive damage and caused it to drop the Axe of Morgana.

"Lancelot is losing power. I must find a way to recharge it, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight. "Wait a minute. If my suit of armor increased my ZeoKnight power, maybe it will recharge Lancelot."

Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, placed her hands on the controls. Suddenly, a surge of energy flowed from Abby, the Black ZeoKnight's, Pyromidon suit of armor into Lancelot, instantly recharging Lancelot and forming silver flames on its arms and legs and silver inverted chevrons on its chest and helmet.

"Prepare to meet the new and improved Lancelot, Frostbite!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"New look. New design. Same loser, " said Frostbite.

Frostbite threw several snowflake bombs at Lancelot, but Lancelot avoided the bombs.

"Axe of Morgana!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Suddenly, the Axe of Morgana rose from the ground and floated into Lancelot's hand. The instant it touched Lancelot's hand, silver flames and scales appeared on the hilt and blade.

"Neither you nor that axe can defeat me, " said Frostbite.

"We'll see about it!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Lancelot came at Frostbite with its axe raised. Frostbite and Lancelot clanged their weapons until Lancelot punched Frostbite in the face.

"One blackflame laser coming up, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"You must be joking. That pathetic laser does not affect me, " said Frostbite.

"Once you feel my fire, you won't be laughing for very long, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, used her Lancelot's axe to fire a beam of black-colored fire at Frostbite. Frostbite tried to deflect it, but the intense heat from the blackflame laser caused Frostbite's hockey stick to warm up and melt, burning Frostbite's hands.

"Ouch, you burned my hands. Time to die!" exclaimed Frostbite.

"Don't be so sure. Black Inferno Slash!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Frostbite came charging at Lancelot. Lancelot rotated its axe counterclockwise, raised it toward the sky, and threw it at Frostbite, sending a rapidly spinning blade straight through Frostbite. Suddenly, cracks appeared on Frostbite's body, causing him to shatter into millions of microscopic pieces, releasing a blast of energy that reformed into Richard Drake. As soon as Richard had fully materialized, the other ZeoKnights went over to help him out.

"What happened?" asked Richard.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, Mr. Drake, "said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Meanwhile Masquerade was extremely angry with Doppel Gamer.

"Your mentally made monster was useless, and that pesky pyro-knight has gained her special knight suit of armor and weapon!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"I'm sorry, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

"What are you going to do about it, Gamer?" asked Masquerade.

"Don't worry, sire. It's still a work in progress. We still have five more chances to destroy the ZeoKnights while they aren't at full strength, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Excellent. Soon those knights will regret ever gaining the Zeodiamond's power!" exclaimed Masquerade.


	7. When Lightning Attacks

_**Legal Disclaimer**_ _: This story also follows the same rules as "Dimension Gap". Nikkone, Alicia, Cosmic Shocker Sais, Astrapor, Englasia, Aquadiva, and Brooke Baxter are mine and can't be used without my permission. Xena and Gabrielle belong to Universal Studios. Sir Zeke and his suit of armor are copyrighted by Golden Films/Le Centre Nationale de la Cinematographie Production, Bohbot Entertainment, and Pazsaz Entertainment Network._

 **Power Rangers MACRO: Armor Saga**

Chapter 2: When Lightning Attacks

Corey and Adam were studying for a calculus test, talking about Corey's reasons for attending college.

"Why did you decide to enroll in this college?" asked Adam.

"I have never been to college. On my world, high schools are more academic than social. There was no need to attend colleges. I decided to attend here to expand my knowledge beyond math and science, " said Corey. "So I've decided to join the newspaper."

"That's great. When are you starting?" asked Adam.

"First thing tomorrow morning. I hope that I am good enough to join the Perception Times, " said Corey.

Therefore, Adam and Corey continued to study. Meanwhile, aboard their main virotronic ship, Masquerade and Shadowmiser observed them.

"It's hard to believe those brats could defeat anyone especially you, master, " said Shadowmiser.

"Quiet, Shadowmiser. They haven't defeated me yet. I still have five knights whose weaknesses I can exploit, " said Masquerade. "Gamer, get in here NOW!"

Doppel Gamer immediately ran into Masquerade's chamber.

"You called, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Who's the next knight to lose their power?" asked Masquerade.

"According to the book, the knight who controls the most destructive force on earth will be next to lose their power, " said Doppel Gamer.

"So our old friend Kamikaze is next. I need an aquatic monster NOW!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, sire!" exclaimed Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer immediately went to work. The next morning, Corey arrived outside the main office of Perception Times, on the second floor of the James H. Perry University Center, room 205, and immediately went inside and saw people talking on phones and typing on computers.

"Can I help you?" asked a brown-haired, blue-eyed woman sitting in a nearby office.

"Yes, you can. My name is Corey McDaniel, and I need to speak to Ms. Baxter, " said Corey.

"I'm Ms. Brooke Baxter. Please step into my office, " said Brooke.

Corey walked into her office, shook Brooke's hand, and immediately sat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, " said Brooke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, " said Corey.

"Let's get down to business. You want to be a part of the Perception Times news team, " said Brooke. "Let's start by asking you a few questions."

"Ask away, Ms. Baxter, " said Corey.

"First question. Are you a good writer?" asked Brooke.

"Yes, I am. In fact, I happened to have an article I wrote back in high school, " said Corey.

Corey opened his backpack, pulled a three-page article in a plastic folder, and immediately gave it to Brooke, which she quickly read it.

"This is very good work, Corey. Very good work indeed, " said Brooke. "Next question. What is your approach to getting a story?"

"I research every lead I get and make sure that I listen to and record every side of the story and quote each interviewee correctly, " said Corey.

"Excellent. Last question. When talking on the phone or conducting interviews, how do you speak to people?" asked Brooke.

"I must treat that person with respect and speak clearly and correctly so that a person can understand the question or questions I am asking, " said Corey.

"Based on your responses, I believe that you are _Perception Times_ material, " said Brooke. " Congratulations, Mr. McDaniel."

Brooke and Corey both stood up and shook each other's hand.

"Thank you so much. I'll be an honor to work for _Perception Times_ , " said Corey.

Corey quickly turned his head down and looked at his watch.

"I have a class at 11:00. I must be leaving now, " said Corey.

"See you later. Make sure you bring your class schedule so we can plan a work schedule for you, " said Brooke.

"I'll bring it after this class, " said Corey.

Corey quickly left _Perception Times_ 's main office and headed for his next class. Meanwhile, Masquerade went to Doppel Gamer's lab and saw Doppel Gamer typing on a computer.

"Is my monster ready?" asked Masquerade.

"Yes, sire. I call it Aquadiva. She is a powerful warrior equipped with a barbed trident, an acid water cannon, and throwing starfishes that can drain energy from an enemy, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Excellent. Begin the scan now!" exclaimed Masquerade.

" Yes, sire. I will use the DNA of Prime Aquarian to find a genetic double, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer fired a laser beam at the earth that covered the earth with energy. Within five seconds, a printout was produced.

"According to this, a young woman named Brooke Baxter is Prime Aquarian's genetic twin, " said Doppel Gamer. "She is currently at the offices of the Perception Times, a campus newspaper."

Suddenly Shadowmiser ran into Doppel Gamer's lab.

"Master, I spotted two ZeoKnights heading toward the _Perception Times_ 's offices, " said Shadowmiser.

"What are you waiting for? Send some Crystallites to earth and intercept them!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, master, " said Shadowmiser.

Later Corey and Jessica were walking on the campus grounds.

"I heard that you joined the newspaper, " said Jessica.

"That's correct. I wanted to prove that I'm more than just a scientist, " said Corey.

Suddenly, a squadron of Crystallites appeared from nowhere.

"What do these rockheads want?" asked Corey.

"Nothing good I figure. Let's crack some crystal, " said Jessica.

The Crystallites came at them very strongly, but they destroyed every one of them.

"Masquerade must be sending another monster down. We must stay on alert," said Jessica.

"I have to go to the _Perception Times_ news office. Stay in contact, " said Corey.

Corey and Jessica went their separate ways. Soon Corey had arrived back at

main office of the Perception Times.

"Welcome back, Mr. McDaniel, " said Brooke.

"Thanks, Ms. Baxter. I'm ready to begin, " said Corey.

"Before you begin working, I must introduce you to some members of our staff, " said Brooke.

Brooke took Corey downstairs to room 109, where Timothy Russell, the business editor, Patricia Edwards, the editorial page editor, and Anthony Smith, the arts and leisure editor were discussing next week's issue.

"Which story should be our lead story?" asked Timothy.

"I think it should be the renovation story, because it shows the president's commitment to the school, " said Patricia.

"I believe that the landmark destruction story would be better because it invokes memories of good times and how far people will go for progress, " said Anthony.

"May I have your attention please?" asked Brooke.

They immediately settled down and looked at Brooke and Corey.

"I would like to introduce our newest reporter, Mr. Corey McDaniel, " said Brooke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir, " they said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all too, " said Corey.

"People, please introduce yourselves to Mr. McDaniel, " said Brooke.

First, a red-haired, brown-eyed man stood up and began speaking.

"My name is Timothy Russell, _Perception_ Times's business editor. I handle the financial part of the Times by planning the budget and keeping the cost down, " said Timothy.

After he finished talking, Timothy immediately sat, and a brown-haired, green-eyed woman stood up and began speaking.

"My name is Patricia Edwards, Perception _Times_ 's editorial page editor. I organize and file any letter to the editor or opinions sent into the Times and provide my opinion on various topics in editorials, " said Patricia.

When Patricia finished talking and sat, a brown-haired, blue-eyed man stood up and began speaking.

"My name is Anthony Smith, Perception _Times_ 's arts and leisure editor. My job is to bring this campus's student culture to the public through concerts, movies, plays, and art shows. I want to bring the student body's creativity to the world, " said Anthony.

After speaking, Anthony immediately sat.

"After hearing what Mr. Smith said, I am proud to be a _Perception Times_ reporter, " said Corey.

"Now that you have met everyone, let's get your work schedule done, " said Brooke.

Therefore, Brooke and Corey began working on Corey's schedule. Meanwhile, Masquerade was in Doppel Gamer's lab, watching Doppel Gamer put the final touches on his monster.

"Doppel Gamer, is my monster ready for downloading?" asked Masquerade.

"Yes, sire, " said Doppel Gamer. "Begin download procedure."

Doppel Gamer immediately pressed a button that downloaded the monster into Brooke's brain. Suddenly, Brooke suddenly felt lightheaded and felt to his knees. Corey immediately sensed that something was wrong with Brooke.

"Brooke, are you ok?" asked Corey.

"Stay away from me!" exclaimed Brooke in a distorted voice.

Her eyes started to glow. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke formed around her. When the smoke cleared, she looked like a mermaid with green hair and a dorsal fin on her back and was wearing a suit of armor, made of slightly rusted silver scales, that covers her upper and lower torso, arms, and legs.

"I am Aquadiva, and you're about to be royally beaten!" exclaimed Aquadiva.

"It's a monster. Run for it, " said Anthony.

Everyone left the office except Patricia and Corey.

"Aren't you coming, Corey?" asked Patricia.

"I'll be all right. I'll keep it distracted while you get out of here, " said Corey.

"Be careful. I hope you know what you are doing, " said Patricia.

Patricia quickly left the office. Corey made sure that no one was watching him and pressed a button on her communicator.

"Knights, come in. We have a situation, " said Corey.

"Adam, here. What's the problem?" asked Adam.

"Masquerade turned Brooke Baxter into a monster. Get over to the University Center immediately, " said Corey.

"We'll be right there, " said Adam.

Corey turned and faced Aquadiva.

"Can't fight your own battles, electro-knight?" asked Aquadiva.

"Don't be sure about that. It's Morphin' Time!" exclaimed Corey. "Orange ZeoKnight power."

Suddenly, a group of Crystallites appeared beside Aquadiva.

"Crystallites, get him!" exclaimed Aquadiva.

The Crystallites came at him very strongly, but Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight destroyed every one of them.

"I ask for fighters, but I get worthless stones, " said Aquadiva. "It doesn't matter. I'll trash you anyway."

"Bring it on, you water witch!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Corey drew his Lightning Lance, and Aquadiva drew a silver trident encrusted with seaweed and fish scales. They clanged their weapons until Aquadiva punched him in the face.

"Why don't you quit and save yourself the embarrassment?" asked Aquadiva sarcastically.

"You haven't seen my best attack, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight charged his Lightning Lance with electricity and spun his weapon counterclockwise. He moved his weapon with a forward thrust and attempted to release a tremendous beam of pure electricity, but nothing happened.

"That is your best attack? You must be joking, " said Aquadiva. "I'll give you an even better attack."

Aquadiva threw some starfishes at Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight. Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight attempted to deflect the starfishes. Nevertheless, the starfishes attached themselves to his lance and even to Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight himself and began draining the energy from him, bringing Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight to his knees.

"I feel so weak. Got to get these starfishes off me, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Time to flush you down the drain, " said Aquadiva.

" _Rogun applay scled_!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Aquadiva opened her mouth and sprayed a column of acidic water at Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, but a black glow appeared around him and absorbed the water.

"Ready to be hooked, squid face, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"The name's Aquadiva, and I show you who's hooked, " said Aquadiva.

Aquadiva drew her trident, and the five remaining knights drew their Knight Power Sabers and came charging at Aquadiva. Each knight clanged their saber to Aquadiva's trident, but Aquadiva nearly destroyed their weapons and sent them to the ground.

"Time for some acid relief, knights, " said Aquadiva.

"I think not!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Aquadiva opened her mouth and sprayed a column of acidic water at all of the ZeoKnights. Zack, the Green ZeoKnight lifted his Treble Sword into the air, pointed the sword out front, and spun around clockwise, releasing a tremendous impulse of sonic energy. The sonic blast reversed the acidic water's flow and caused the acidic water to hit Aquadiva, partially damaging her.

"You haven't seen the last of me. I'm out of here!" exclaimed Aquadiva as she teleported out of the University Center.

The instant she left, the starfishes detached themselves from Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Are you ok, Corey?" asked Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"I'm fine, but I was unable to use my Electron Shocker Missile, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"It must be your turn to retrieve your suit of armor and weapon. Let's head to the U. P. C. and find out the whole story, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

So they all teleported to the U. P. C. When they arrived, they de-morphed into their human forms, and MCR-4's image immediately appeared on the computer screen.

"MCR-4, could you tell us about the original Orange ZeoKnight?" asked Corey.

"No problem. According to my database, the original Orange ZeoKnight was a young princess from a small kingdom in ancient Greece. She was chosen, because of her kind nature and fair treatment of her subjects, " said MCR-4. "In other words, she is your ancestor, Corey."

"But how? None of my family members had ever lived in this dimension, " said Corey.

"No matter what the circumstances were, you must go back to ancient Greece and retrieve your suit of armor and weapon, " said MCR-4. "The time coordinates have been preset in your communicator. Just press when ready. Remember the instant you landed in Greece, your communicator and morpher will disappear."

"Don't worry, people. I'll be back, " said Corey.

"Good luck and may the power protect you!" exclaimed MCR-4.

The other Knights watched as Corey pressed a button on his communicator and vanished in an orange flash. Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"That alarm is getting on my nerves. Knights, Aquadiva has been spotted in Mystic Park. You must stop her immediately!" said MCR-4.

"We're on our way. Back to action!" said Jessica.

So they teleported to the park, fully morphed.

"Ready to be fried, tuna breath?" asked Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"When I get through with you foolish knights, there won't be enough material left to bait a hook, " said Aquadiva

Aquadiva threw some starfishes at them, but the ZeoKnights avoided the starfishes. Meanwhile, Corey had arrived in ancient Greece, outside a small town named Englasia.

"Time travel causes extreme disorientation. Let me clear my head for a minute, " said Corey.

Corey glanced about, trying to assess his surroundings. Suddenly, a blond-haired, blue-eyed woman came running toward him, causing a collision between the two.

"Are you ok?" asked Corey.

"I'm just fine. No major injuries, "said Alicia.

"My name's Corey. What's yours?" asked Corey.

"My name is Alicia, Princess Alicia. It's a pleasure to meet you, "said Alicia.

Alicia suddenly looked behind Corey and saw that a group of soldiers wearing brown and silver suits of armor was heading this way.

"Oh, I must go. Please take this, " said Alicia.

Alicia gave Corey an old metallic key and placed it around Corey's neck.

"Why did you give me this?" asked Corey.

"There's no time to explain. Please keep this key safe. It unlocks the secret to a powerful weapon, " said Alicia. "Meet at the tavern in town."

"I'll be there, " said Corey.

Corey watched as Alicia headed into Englasia. Suddenly, Corey felt something sharp touching his back.

"Where is the young woman?" asked a soldier.

Corey quickly turned around.

"Who are you, and why do you want her?" asked Corey.

"The name's Nikkone, and that's all you need to know, " said Nikkone. "Now, where's the woman?"

"Even if I knew where she was, I still wouldn't tell you jerks, " said Corey.

Nikkone suddenly saw a key around Corey's neck and tried to take it, but Corey stopped him.

"Give me the key, boy!" exclaimed Nikkone.

"If you want this key, you'll have to come and get it, " said Corey.

"You want it that way. Fine, " said Nikkone.

Nikkone turned to his men.

"Get him NOW!" exclaimed Nikkone.

Nikkone's men came charging at Corey. Corey attempted to fend them off, but they were too much for Corey. Nikkone's men held Corey by the arms and took him to Nikkone.

"Did you honestly believe that one young man could beat a group of experienced warriors?" asked Nikkone sarcastically.

Nikkone quickly grabbed the key off Corey's neck and placed around his neck.

"I got what I wanted. The woman will be no trouble to find, " said Nikkone. "We no longer need your assistance. Prepare to die!"

Just as Nikkone raised his sword, a medium-sized metallic ring came from nowhere, cut through Nikkone's sword blade, bounced off some trees, and was caught by Xena, the Warrior Princess, accompanied by Gabrielle.

"Picking on kids now, Nikkone. You've gone to a new low, " said Xena.

"This doesn't concern you. Just taking care of some unfinished business," said Nikkone.

"It does now, and I won't let you hurt him, " said Xena.

"I think not!" exclaimed Nikkone.

Nikkone turned to his men.

"Get them!" exclaimed Nikkone.

Nikkone's men came charging at Xena and Gabrielle while Nikkone held onto Corey. Xena and Gabrielle defeated every one of Nikkone's men and came toward Nikkone.

"Let him go, Nikkone!" exclaimed Xena.

"No way. He's my ticket to the ultimate weapon, " said Nikkone.

"Think again, you jerk, " said Corey.

Corey stepped on Nikkone's feet, causing him to let go of Corey's arms, turned, and faced Nikkone.

"That key doesn't belong to you, Nikkone, " said Corey.

"Come and get it, brat, " said Nikkone.

Corey ran toward Nikkone. They soon began to fight each other. Gabrielle tried to interfere, but Xena held Gabrielle back.

"We got to help him, " said Gabrielle.

"I don't think so. For some reason, I believe that he can handle Nikkone on his own, " said Xena.

Corey and Nikkone continued to fight each other until Corey punched Nikkone in the face and snatched the key off his neck.

"Looking for something?" asked Corey.

"That key is mine!" exclaimed Nikkone.

Nikkone drew his sword and came toward Corey. Just as Nikkone reached Corey, Corey dropkicked Nikkone, sending Nikkone into a tree. Then Nikkone slowly got off the ground.

"This is only the beginning. Retreat!" said Nikkone.

Xena, Gabrielle, and Corey watched as Nikkone and his men left the scene.

"Thanks for the assist, Xena and Gabrielle, " said Corey.

"You're quite welcome, but who are you?" asked Gabrielle.

"My name is Corey, Corey McDaniel, " said Corey.

"Why was Nikkone holding you captive?" asked Xena.

"It concerns this key Alicia gave me. She said that it holds the secret to a powerful weapon, " said Corey.

"Princess Alicia? Whatever Nikkone wants, she must be the key to it, " said Gabrielle.

"Nikkone is a very dangerous warlord. If he is ever got hold of this weapon, he could be unstoppable, " said Xena.

"I got to find Alicia before Nikkone does. She told me to meet at the town tavern, but I don't know where it is, " said Corey.

"We'll help you find her, " said Gabrielle.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Xena.

So, Xena, Corey, and Gabrielle headed into Englasia and into a local tavern in the middle of town.

"While Gabrielle and I get something to drink, see if you find Alicia here, " said Xena.

"No problem, " said Corey.

Corey left Xena and Gabrielle and started searching the tavern until Corey saw Alicia, sitting alone at a table, wearing a black cloak.

"Is this seat taken or can I join you?" asked Corey.

"Corey, I'm glad that you're ok. I hope Nikkone didn't hurt you, " said Alicia.

"I'm just fine, thanks to Xena and Gabrielle. Now tell me more about this powerful weapon, " said Corey.

"I'll do you one better. I'll take you there, " said Alicia. "Follow me. I know a secret way out."

"Ok, "said Corey.

Alicia took Corey to the back of the tavern, made sure no one was watching, and opened a door in the floor, revealing an underground tunnel and ladder.

"This ladder will take us to the weapon, " said Alicia.

"Let's get going, " said Corey.

Corey and Alicia began climbing down the ladder. When they reached the bottom of the ladder, they were inside a dark cave, lighted with torches.

"It's time that you told me about the weapon, " said Corey.

"Ok, I'll speak about the weapon, " said Alicia.

As Alicia and Corey walked through the tunnel, Alicia told the weapon's story.

"The weapon, or should I say, weapons are called the Cosmic Shocker Sais. These weapons belong to my grandmother, a member of an elite fighting force, known as the ZeoKnights, " said Alicia.

"Your grandmother was the original Orange ZeoKnight?" asked Corey.

"How did you know that? My grandfather only told me and no one else, " said Alicia.

"I know because I'm the Orange ZeoKnight from the future, " said Corey.

"I can't believe it. What my grandfather told me was true, " said Alicia.

"What are you talking about?" asked Corey.

"After my grandmother vanished, my grandfather believed that a kind and caring person from a distant land would come looking for the Cosmic Shocker Sais. I believe I found that person in you, Corey, " said Alicia.

"Thanks, Alicia. By the way, do you know the name of your grandmother's suit of armor?" asked Corey.

"I think it was called the armor of Astrapor, " said Alicia.

"Very interesting, " said Corey.

Alicia and Corey continued through the cave until Alicia suddenly held Corey back.

"Why did you stop me?" asked Corey.

"There is a force field that my grandmother set up. Only a ZeoKnight can cross it, " said Alicia.

"Since I'm a ZeoKnight, I guess this is my job, " said Corey.

Corey came toward the force field and stepped through it, unharmed. He soon found himself at a dead end.

"There's nowhere to go. How do I find the Cosmic Shocker Sais?" asked Corey.

"There should be a keyhole to the right of where you are standing, " said Alicia.

Corey searched the right wall and found a small hole.

"I found it. Now what?" asked Corey.

"Place the key into the hole and turn it to the right, " said Alicia.

Corey grabbed the key from around his neck, placed it into the hole, and turned it to the right. Suddenly, the wall opened up, revealing a pair of steel sais with orange and titanium lightning streaks covering the leather-wrapped handles. Corey reached out and grabbed them. The instant he grabbed the weapons, the force field deactivated.

"Yea, I have the Cosmic Shocker Sais, but how do I get the armor of Astrapor?" asked Corey.

"You better worry about Alicia than some stupid suit of armor, " said someone from behind him.

Corey quickly turned around and saw Nikkone holding his sword under Alicia's neck.

"Let her go, Nikkone, " said Corey.

"Not until you drop those weapons, " said Nikkone.

"Forget me. Those weapons are dangerous in the wrong hands. Don't let him have them, " said Alicia.

Corey quickly thought it over and came to a decision.

"The Cosmic Shocker Sais are yours, Nikkone, " said Corey. "People are more important than weaponry."

Corey quickly dropped the Cosmic Shocker Sais.

"I knew that you see things my way, " said Nikkone.

Nikkone released Alicia, who ran toward Corey, and picked up the weapons. Suddenly, he felt his hands burning and quickly dropped the sais. The instant that Nikkone released the sais, they floated into Corey's hands.

"What happened? I couldn't hold on to them, " said Nikkone.

"Of course not, friend. Those weapons will only work in the service of good, " said Corey.

Nikkone snapped his fingers and suddenly, a dozen armored men appeared from nowhere.

"If I can't have them, no one can, " said Nikkone.

Nikkone turned to his men.

"Destroy them both!" exclaimed Nikkone.

Suddenly, Xena's chakram came flying through the air, bounced off the cave walls and his men's suits of armor, and landed back in her hand.

"Am I too late to join the party?" asked Xena.

"You just made it in time, " said Corey.

"Enough is enough. Destroy them all!" exclaimed Nikkone.

"Get Alicia out of here, Corey. I'll handle these boys, " said Xena.

"Right. Let's go, Alicia, " said Corey.

Xena began fighting with Nikkone's men while Alicia and Corey left the scene and headed from the ladder. When they reached the ladder, they immediately began climbing up.

"You go up the ladder first, and I'll follow, " said Corey.

"Ok. I'll meet you at the top, " said Alicia.

Suddenly, Corey felt something grabbed his arms from behind.

"Going somewhere?" asked Nikkone.

"Let me go, Nikkone, "said Corey.

"Not a chance. You got some payback coming, " said Nikkone.

Alicia looked down and saw that Corey wasn't right behind her.

"Corey, where are you?" asked Alicia.

"Nikkone has a hold of me. Don't worry about me. Keep climbing. Your safety is my first concern, "said Corey.

"Only sentimental fools would worry about others than themselves, " said Nikkone.

"That's what makes me a better person than you, "said Corey.

Corey stepped backwards and flipped Nikkone over his shoulders, causing Nikkone to lose his grip on Corey and land on his back, but Nikkone quickly got up.

"That was a cheap move. I'll show you how a real person fights, " said Nikkone.

Nikkone drew his sword, and Corey drew the Cosmic Shocker Sais. They clanged their weapons until Corey punched Nikkone in the face and kicked Nikkone in the stomach.

"I won't be defeated by a child!" exclaimed Nikkone.

Nikkone suddenly came charging at Corey. Just as Nikkone reached him, Corey jumped up and kicked Nikkone, sending Nikkone into the cave's right wall. Suddenly, Corey heard loud rumbling.

"What's going on?" asked Corey.

Suddenly, Xena came running toward Corey.

"It's a cave in. We have to get out of here now, " said Xena. "Where's Alicia?"

"She's already left the cave. Let's move, " said Corey.

Corey and Xena quickly climbed the ladder and exited the tunnel just as the cave and the tunnel collapsed and fell apart.

"Corey, you made it. When Nikkone held at the bottom of the ladder, I thought that you were doomed, "said Alicia.

"I know it seems that way, but my priority was to get you to safety, " said Corey.

"In other words, you showed true humanity, " said Xena.

The instant that Xena said those words, Corey's communicator and morpher reappeared on his arms.

"I must go. My friends need my help, " said Corey.

"Before you go, you must know this. To activate the suit of armor, just say 'Astrapor armor mode', " said Alicia. "According to my grandfather, this suit of armor gives the wearer the ability to change into a bolt of pure electricity. Good luck, Corey."

"Remember what you've learned here, " said Xena.

"I promise you that I won't forget, "said Corey.

Xena and Alicia watched as Corey pressed a button on his communicator and vanished in an orange flash. Meanwhile, the remaining knights were fended off Aquadiva.

"Time for an upgrade. Pyromidon armor mode!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Suddenly, her costume started to glow and soon ignited, engulfing Abby, the Black ZeoKnight in black flames. When the fire had dissipated, her costume had become the black armor of Pyromidon.

"Prepare to be evaporated!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Bring it on, pyro-knight, " said Aquadiva.

Abby, the Black ZeoKnight created a large fireball in her hands and tossed at Aquadiva. However, Aquadiva opened her mouth and sprayed a column of acidic water that extinguished Abby, the Black ZeoKnight's fireball.

"I snuffed out your trump card, and now I'll snuff you all out like a candle, " said Aquadiva.

Aquadiva threw some starfishes at them. Just as the starfishes reached them, a tremendous beam of pure electricity shocked the starfishes and sent them to the ground.

"Who or what was that?" asked Aquadiva.

"It was only I, the Orange ZeoKnight, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight. "Back to defeat you, Aquadiva."

"You must be dreaming, electro-knight, " said Aquadiva.

Suddenly, a squadron of Crystallites appeared beside Aquadiva.

"Crystallites, tear that knight apart!" exclaimed Aquadiva.

The Crystallites came at him very strongly, but Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight destroyed every one of them.

"Those Crystallites aren't worth the gems they are printed on, " said Aquadiva. "Time for a severe acid wash."

Aquadiva opened her mouth and sprayed a column of acidic water at Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, but Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, avoided the blast.

"Now it's my turn!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight. "Astrapor armor mode!"

Suddenly, electric currents began to flow over Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight's costume. The currents soon came together and created a brilliant flash of light. When the light faded, Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight's costume had become an orange suit of armor, similar to Sir Zeke's suit of armor, with titanium lightning streaks positioned horizontally on the chest plate and diagonally on the sleeves and gauntlets. The other knights quickly turned toward Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight and got a good look at his suit of armor.

"That armor is so smooth, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Thanks, Jessica. Everyone, stand back. I'll handle this clown, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Enough of this. Even a powerful suit of armor can be turned into scrap metal, " said Aquadiva.

"I don't think so. Cosmic Shocker Sais!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Aquadiva drew her trident, and Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, drew his Cosmic Shocker Sais. They clanged their weapons until Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight kicked Aquadiva in the stomach.

"Your skills are good, but they can't protect your friends, " said Aquadiva.

"You haven't my special attack, squid lips, "said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Aquadiva threw some starfishes at the other knights. Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, crossed his Cosmic Shocker Sais, gathering a massive amount of electrons, lifted them above his head, and moved them in opposite directions, releasing a tremendous wave of ball lightning toward the starfishes. The combination of the two disintegrated the starfishes.

"Let's filet this fish, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Clonic Daggers!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Ferromagnetic Hammer!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Ice Nunchaku!" exclaimed Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Treble Sword!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, redrew her Dragon Flame Sword. Every ZeoKnight jumped up with their weapons, two at a time, and hit Aquadiva with a downward slash and sent her crashing to the ground.

"That's it. Time for all of you to experience an extreme acid burn!" exclaimed Aquadiva.

Aquadiva opened her mouth and sprayed a massive column of acidic water at all the knights, but Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, came running toward Aquadiva's water blast and instantly changed into a lightning bolt. The combination of the two created a massive electrical surge that shocked Aquadiva, partially damaging Aquadiva. Meanwhile Masquerade was extremely furious with Doppel Gamer.

"Your aquatic monster needs more backbone. Give Aquadiva the disc!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Launching the disc, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer activated a cannon, which fired a silver compact disc toward the earth. When it arrived, Aquadiva caught it in her hand.

"Time for a change in the program, " said Aquadiva.

Aquadiva placed the compact disc inside her and grew into a giant.

"Feeding frenzy time, " said Aquadiva.

"Since Aquadiva is an aquatic creature, I'll handle her myself, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Be careful, Corey, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"I will. Kay, Orange Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, used his lance to fire an orange beam into the sky. Suddenly, streaks of lightning appeared in the sky. A huge lightning bolt struck the ground, revealing Kay, the Orange Zeo KnightZord. Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, teleported inside his zord and came racing toward Aquadiva.

"That piece of scrap metal can't defeat an elite warrior like me. Check this out," said Aquadiva.

Aquadiva threw some starfishes at Kay that exploded on contact, causing maximum damage to Kay.

"So you got some new tricks up your sleeve. Fire spark cannon!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, pressed a button that released a barrage of electrical cannonballs, blowing Aquadiva apart and leaving several puddles of water behind.

"Time to evaporate her, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Suddenly, all the water came together and reformed into Aquadiva.

"You can't destroy me. I'm invincible!" exclaimed Aquadiva.

"Activate Lightning Lance!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

A beam of electric power came from both hands to form an orange and titanium lance.

"Nothing's invincible. I'll prove it to you, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Aquadiva drew her trident. Aquadiva and Kay clanged their weapons until Aquadiva hit Kay with a forward slash and sent Kay to the ground.

"Prepare to feel the sting of my discharge ray, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, used her Kay's lance to fire a beam of pure electricity at Aquadiva, but Aquadiva opened her mouth and sprayed a column of acidic water to intercept the discharge ray. Unfortunately, Aquadiva's water blast overpowered Kay's discharge ray, causing Kay's lance and armor to be partially corroded and to lose power.

"That acidic water drained my power. I need a recharge, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom.

"Corey, this is Abby. Place your hands on the controls. Concentrate and focus on your suit of armor's power into Kay, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"I'll do just that, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight placed his hands on the controls. Suddenly, a surge of energy flowed from Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight's Astrapor suit of armor into Kay, instantly restoring Kay and his lance, fully recharging Kay, and forming titanium thunderbolts on its arms and legs, titanium saltires on its chest and helmet, and titanium thunderbolts on the shaft and blade of Kay's lance.

"Time for some major payback, Aquadiva!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"You just don't when to quit, do you?" asked Aquadiva.

Aquadiva threw several starfishes at Kay, but Kay avoided them.

"Time for a dose of my discharge ray, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"You obviously don't learn from my mistakes, " said Aquadiva.

"I'll show you a mistake, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, used her Kay's lance to fire a beam of pure electricity at Aquadiva, but Aquadiva opened her mouth and sprayed a column of acidic water to intercept the discharge ray. This time, Kay's discharge ray overpowered Aquadiva's acid water cannon that sent Aquadiva crashing to the ground, partially damaging her.

"That's the last straw. You're history!" exclaimed Aquadiva.

"I don't think so. Orange Thunder Revolution!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Aquadiva came charging at Kay with her trident raised. Kay placed both hands on its lance, raised the lance over its head, and began to spin rapidly, causing levitation. While still spinning, Kay jetted toward Aquadiva, drilling straight through her. Suddenly, cracks appeared on Aquadiva's body, causing her to shatter into millions of microscopic pieces, releasing a blast of energy that reformed into Brooke Baxter. When Brooke had fully materialized, the other ZeoKnights went over to help her out.

"What happened?" asked Brooke.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, Ms. Baxter, "said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Meanwhile Masquerade was extremely furious with Doppel Gamer.

"Another monster bites the dust, and another knight has gained their suit of armor and weapon!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Please forgive me for making such a pathetic monster, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

"No matter. The ZeoKnights are only at one-third their original power. Soon those foolish knights will know the true meaning of defeat!" exclaimed Masquerade.


	8. The Game's the Thing

_**Legal Disclaimer**_ _: This story also follows the same rules as "Dimension Gap". Charles Miller, Terrabon, Playerhater, Philippe, Polaricite, and Atomic Magnet Crossbow are mine and can't be used without my permission. Aladdin and Mozenrath belong to Disney. Sir Wally and his suit of armor are copyrighted by Golden Films/Le Centre Nationale de la Cinematographie Production, Bohbot Entertainment, and Pazsaz Entertainment Network._

 **Power Rangers MACRO: Armor Saga**

Chapter 3: The Game's the Thing

During a 10:00 physics class, Jessica and Tanya were discussing campus events.

"Did you hear that they are holding auditions for roles in a new play called Alesha in Wonderland at the Alakazam Auditorium?" asked Tanya.

"Of course. I am auditioning for the lead role this afternoon, " said Jessica. "I'll be a new experience for me."

"Break a leg, Jessica, " said Tanya.

"All right. I will, " said Jessica.

Meanwhile, aboard their main virotronic ship, Masquerade and Doppel Gamer observed them.

"Break a leg? Once I get through with them, more than just their legs will be broken, " said Masquerade.

Masquerade turned to Doppel Gamer.

"Which knight is next to lose their power?" asked Masquerade.

"According to the book, the knight whose power comes from the earth itself will be next, " said Doppel Gamer.

"So Kamikaze's pathetic partner Magnohammer is next. I need a monster NOW!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, sire!" exclaimed Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer immediately went to work. Later that afternoon, Jessica arrived inside the Alakazam Auditorium, on the first floor of the Thompson Fine Arts Center, room 101, and immediately saw people rehearsing and building sets. Suddenly, three people stood up.

"People, may we have your attention please?" asked a black-haired, blue-eyed man.

Everyone immediately stopped doing what he or she was doing.

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Mr. Charles Miller, the director of the play, " said Charles.

Charles first turned toward a blond-haired, brown-eyed woman.

"This is the play's producer, Ms. Barbara Cole, " said Charles.

Charles finally turned toward a brown-haired, green-eyed man.

"Lastly, the writer of Alesha in Wonderland, Mr. Matthew White, " said Charles.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, " both said.

"Anyone who is auditioning for the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Diva of Hearts, the Cheshire Cat, and Alesha, please line up outside the auditorium, " said Charles.

"We'll call you in individually to audition for a particular role, " said Matthew.

So every auditioning person left the room and immediately lined up outside. Meanwhile, Masquerade went to Doppel Gamer's lab and saw Doppel Gamer typing on a computer.

"Is my monster ready?" asked Masquerade.

"Yes, sire. I call it Playerhater. He is a skilled warrior equipped with a diamond-edged cue stick, exploding dice, and a pokerface blaster that can change an enemy into a playing card, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Excellent. Whose DNA will be used in the scan?" asked Masquerade.

"I will use my own DNA this time since Playerhater is a game-type monster, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer fired a laser beam at the earth that covered the earth with energy. Within five seconds, a printout was produced.

"According to this, a young man named Charles Miller is my genetic twin, " said Doppel Gamer. "He is currently at the Alakazam Auditorium.

Suddenly, Shadowmiser ran into Doppel Gamer's lab.

"Master, I have spotted three ZeoKnights heading towardtheAlakazam Auditorium, " said Shadowmiser.

"Send some Crystallites to earth and intercept them!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, master, " said Shadowmiser.

Meanwhile, Abby, Tanya, and Adam were walking on the campus grounds.

"I didn't know Jessica had acting aspirations, " said Adam.

"It surprised me, too. I'd figure her to be a scientific person than a theatrical person, " said Tanya.

"Let's hurry to the Alakazam Auditorium and catch her audition, " said Abby.

Suddenly, a squadron of Crystallites appeared from nowhere.

"I'm growing tired of these Crystallites, " said Abby.

"Let's trash these creeps, " said Adam

The Crystallites came at them very strongly, but they destroyed every one of them.

"We better hurry to the auditorium. I have a strong feeling that Jessica is in trouble, " said Abby.

"You might be right. Masquerade wouldn't send Crystallites to earth without a reason, " said Tanya.

"Let's move, " said Adam.

So they immediately headed for the Alakazam Auditorium. Meanwhile Charles Miller had called in everyone to announce his acting troupe.

"After careful evaluation, Nathan Carter will play the Mad Hatter, Susan Harris will play the March Hare, Jasmine Brown will play the Diva of Hearts, Ernest Porter will play the Cheshire Cat, and Jessica Broadway will play Alesha, the lead role, " said Charles.

Suddenly, the room was filled with applauds and cheers.

"Congratulations to you all. For those that didn't make the cut, work harder, and we'll see you next time, " said Matthew.

"Those that made the cut, please come over to our table to receive your scripts, " said Barbara.

So Nathan, Susan, Jasmine, Ernest, and Jessica walked over to their table to pick up their scripts. Meanwhile, Masquerade was in Doppel Gamer's lab, watching Doppel Gamer put the final touches on his monster.

"Doppel Gamer, is my monster ready for downloading?" asked Masquerade.

"Yes, sire, " said Doppel Gamer. "Begin download procedure."

Doppel Gamer immediately pressed a button that downloaded the monster into Charles's brain. Charles suddenly felt lightheaded and felt to his knees. Jessica immediately sensed that something was wrong with Charles.

"Mr. Miller, are you ok?" asked Jessica.

"Leave me alone!" exclaimed Charles in a distorted voice.

His eyes started to glow. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke formed around him. When the smoke cleared, he looked like a snake creature with sharp teeth and claws wearing brown platform shoes, a lime green, white, and neon yellow leisure suit, dark sunglasses, a neon yellow fedora, and two rings on each hand.

"I am Playerhater, and you're about to become a permanent loser!" exclaimed Playerhater.

"It's a monster. Everyone, get out now!" exclaimed Jessica.

Everyone left the auditorium except for Jessica and Playerhater. Jessica made sure that no one was watching her and pressed a button on her communicator.

"Knights, can you read me?" asked Jessica.

"Corey, here. What's wrong, Jess?" asked Corey.

"Another human has been turned into a monster. Hurry over to the Alakazam Auditorium, " said Jessica.

"We'll be there soon, " said Corey.

Jessica turned and faced Playerhater.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid to fight me by yourself?" asked Playerhater.

"I'm not afraid of anything especially a game goon like you. It's Morphin' Time!" exclaimed Jessica. "Red ZeoKnight power."

Suddenly, a group of Crystallites appeared beside Playerhater.

"Crystallites, trash this fool!" exclaimed Playerhater.

The Crystallites came at him very strongly, but Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, destroyed every one of them.

"Those Crystallites are just like rhinestones, cheap pieces of junk, " said Playerhater. "I can destroy you myself."

"We'll see about that, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, drew her Ferromagnetic Hammer, and Playerhater drew a hardwood-tapered stick with a diamond tip. They clanged their weapons until Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, punched Playerhater in the face.

"When it comes to being a ZeoKnight, I'm no pushover, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"I doubt that. Time to let the roll of the dice decide your fate, " said Playerhater.

Playerhater threw some exploding dice at Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, charged her Ferromagnetic Hammer with magnetism, spun it clockwise rapidly, and moved in a downward thrust onto the ground, attempting to release a tremendous beam of magnetic energy through the ground, but nothing happened. When the bombs reached her, they exploded on contact, sending her to the ground.

"Time to play my ultimate trump card, magnet knight, " said Playerhater." My pokerface blaster."

" _Rogun applay scled_!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Playerhater rolled up his fist and pointed it toward Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight. Suddenly, his rings started to glow and fired a concentrated beam of energy at her, but a black glow appeared around her and absorbed the blast.

"What happened? " asked Playerhater. "I had you on your knees."

"You must be dreaming, poker punk, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight. "If you attack one of us, you'll have to attack us all."

"No problem, " said Playerhater. "I'll crush you all with one blow."

Playerhater drew his cue stick, and the five remaining knights drew their Knight Power Sabers and came charging at Playerhater. Each knight clanged their saber to Playerhater's cue stick, but Playerhater nearly destroyed their weapons and sent them to the ground.

"Let's get this joker!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"Right!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Time to shuffle the deck against them, " said Playerhater

Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, and Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, jumped up with their sabers raised, and attempted to hit Playerhater with a downward slash. However, Playerhater fired his pokerface blaster at them, causing them to disappear.

"Where are they, Playerhater?" asked Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"They're right here in my hand, " said Playerhater.

Playerhater opened his left hand and revealed a green Jack of Hearts and a gray Queen of Hearts.

"He's turned them into playing cards, " said Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Excellent, isn't it. Time to complete my collection, " said Playerhater

"I think not!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Just as Playerhater threw some exploding dice at all of the ZeoKnights, Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, charged his Lightning Lance with electricity, spun it counterclockwise, and moved his weapon with a forward thrust, releasing a tremendous beam of pure electricity. The electrical blast caused the dice to explode in Playerhater's hands, partially damaging him.

"This game is far from over. Catch you later!" exclaimed Playerhater as he teleported out of Alakazam Auditorium.

"Are you ok, Jessica?" asked Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"I'm cool, but my Magnet Polar Jam failed to work, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"You must be next to retrieve your suit of armor and weapon. Let's head to the U. P. C. and learn more about your ZeoKnight ancestor, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

So they all teleported to the U. P. C. When they arrived, they de-morphed into their human forms, and MCR-4's image immediately appeared on the computer screen.

"MCR-4, could you tell us about the original Red ZeoKnight?" asked Jessica.

"Simple. According to my database, the original Red ZeoKnight was a merchant's apprentice from a small town in ancient Persia. He was chosen, because of his honest nature and unyielding trust of others, " said MCR-4.

"Do you mean that my ancestor lived in the time of the legendary Arabian Nights?" asked Jessica.

"That is correct. Jessica, you must go back to ancient Persia and retrieve your suit of armor and weapon, " said MCR-4. "The time coordinates have been preset. Just press when ready. As I previously told Abby and Corey, the instant you arrived in Persia, your communicator and morpher will disappear."

"Be careful, Jessica, " said Corey.

"Don't worry, Corey. I'll be back, " said Jessica as she kissed him on the cheek

"Good luck and may the power protect you!" exclaimed MCR-4.

The other Knights watched as Jessica pressed a button on her communicator and vanished in a red flash. Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"That alarm is giving me a headache. Knights, Playerhater has been spotted in Mystic Park. You must stop him immediately!" said MCR-4.

"We're on our way. Back to action!" said Corey.

So they teleported to the park, fully morphed.

"Prepare to receive a raw deal, Playerhater!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"You may hold the cards, but I make the rules, " said Playerhater.

Playerhater threw some exploding dice at them, but the ZeoKnights avoided the dice. Meanwhile, Jessica had arrived in ancient Persia, outside a small desert town named Terrabon.

"What a strange trip that was. I still can't believe that I am in the time of the Arabian Nights, " said Jessica. " Maybe the people in this town know something about my ZeoKnight ancestor."

Jessica headed into Terrabon and glanced about, trying to assess her surroundings. As she passed, Jessica saw that the people suddenly became afraid and quickly ran inside their homes.

"What's going on here, and why are these people afraid of me?" asked Jessica.

"I believe that the sultan can explain what's going on, " said a voice.

Jessica turned around and saw a hooded figure standing in front of her.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Jessica.

"My identity is unimportant. Our sultan is expecting you. Please follow me, " said the hooded figure.

"I don't know if I should, but for some reason I trust you, " said Jessica. "Let's go!"

So Jessica and the hooded figure headed toward and entered a huge palace at the end of town. Before Jessica knew it, she found herself inside the sultan's chamber in front of the sultan and his trusted advisor.

"You wanted to see me, your majesty, " said Jessica as she bowed.

"Thank you for coming. I am Aladdin, sultan of Terrabon, and this is my advisor, Philippe. We need your help, " said Aladdin.

Jessica immediately stopped bowing and looked up at the sultan. The instant she saw the sultan's face, Jessica immediately screamed and jumped back.

"Who or what are you?" asked Jessica fearfully.

"I think it's time you told her about the curse, your majesty, " said Philippe.

"I'm afraid that I have no choice, " said Aladdin. "Guards, remove your hoods."

Each guard removed their hoods, revealing reptilian heads.

"What happened to you all?" asked Jessica.

"Let's me tell you a story. The apprentice to a great merchant, my grandfather, was chosen to become a member of an elite fighting force, known as the ZeoKnights, " said Aladdin.

"Your grandfather was the original Red ZeoKnight?" asked Jessica.

"How did you know that?" asked Aladdin. "Only my guards, my advisor, and I knew that information."

"I know because I'm the Red ZeoKnight from the future and your descendant, " said Jessica.

"I knew there was something special about you. We make a wise decision to bring you here, " said Aladdin.

"What does the Red ZeoKnight have to do with your curse?" asked Jessica.

"It all begins with the Red ZeoKnight's special suit of armor called Polaricite and his weapon called the Atomic Magnet Crossbow, " said Aladdin. "I'm assuming you were told about Ra'edak and Master Vile."

"Yes, I was, " said Jessica.

"Before my grandfather left to fight Master Vile, he hid the Atomic Magnet Crossbow and gave a map to my father leading to it. A year later, an evil sorcerer named Mozenrath came to our town and attempted to steal the map. When my father refused to tell where it was, Mozenrath cursed Terrabon by turning all the townspeople into lizard creatures. Even after the event, my father wouldn't reveal the location of the map. In a final act of rage, Mozenrath killed my father. Soon he left the town, leaving behind a curse and a magical seal that separated us from the rest of the world, " said Aladdin.

"That's horrible. What can I do to help you?" asked Jessica.

Aladdin pulled out a rolled-up piece of paper from under his hat and gave it to Jessica.

"This is the map Mozenrath was looking for. This will lead you to the Atomic Magnet Crossbow. You must retrieve it to remove this curse, " said Aladdin.

"I promise you that I will be back with the weapon, " said Jessica.

Jessica put the map in her pocket and left the palace. Suddenly, Philippe appeared behind Jessica.

"Philippe, what are you doing here?" asked Jessica.

"Aladdin and I almost forgot that you'd need some supplies to survive in the desert. So we already gathered some items that we believe that the Red ZeoKnight used to hide the weapon, " said Philippe.

So Philippe gave Jessica a large silk bag.

"You'll also need this, " said Philippe.

Philippe pulled out and unrolled a purple and gold carpet.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Jessica.

"It is. This magic flying carpet should help you cross the desert in no time, " said Philippe. "It will listen to your every command."

"Thanks a lot, Philippe, " said Jessica.

Jessica quickly sat on the carpet

"Goodbye and good luck, " said Philippe.

"Carpet, arise and go forward!" exclaimed Jessica.

Suddenly, the carpet lifted off the ground and took Jessica into the desert. While riding on the carpet, Jessica took out the map and began to read it.

"According to this map, there should be some kind of monolith nearby. I need to get a closer look, " said Jessica. "Carpet, stop!"

Suddenly, the carpet stopped moving. Jessica searched through her bag, found a pair of binoculars, and quickly looked around for a stone monolith. Unfortunately, she saw five identical monoliths ahead of her.

"One of these monoliths must be where I find the Atomic Magnet Crossbow, but which one?" asked Jessica. "Maybe something on the map might give me a clue."

Jessica reopened the map and began to read it until she came upon two four-lined passages. She immediately read the first passage.

"It says: _If you know the difference between fact and fiction. And the consequences of every action. Four are fake and doesn't exist. One will be found by pure attraction,_ " said Jessica.

Jessica thought about it for a moment and quickly came up with a solution.

"Attraction? That's it!" exclaimed Jessica. "Maybe the real monolith has a magnetic charge. Let's see if there's a compass in the bag."

Jessica searched through her bag, found a highly advanced compass, and pointed it toward the monoliths. Suddenly, she got a reading from the northwest.

"It appears that the compass is pointing toward the furthest northwest monolith of all five. Carpet, head northwest!" said Jessica.

Suddenly, the carpet started moving again and took Jessica next to the monolith.

"If I've solved that riddle correctly, this monolith should feel real, " said Jessica.

Jessica placed her hand on the monolith. The instant she touched it, the other four monoliths disappeared, and an opening appeared at the base of the one near her.

"Carpet, land here!" exclaimed Jessica.

The carpet suddenly moved downward onto the ground. When she landed, Jessica immediately rolled up the carpet, grabbed the bag, and stood in front of the passageway.

"Maybe this passageway leads to the weapon, " said Jessica.

Jessica went through the passageway and suddenly found herself inside a dark cavern, only lit by torches.

"It sure is dark in here, " said Jessica.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the distance.

"What in the world is that?" asked Jessica.

Jessica took out his binoculars and got a closer look at the source of the light. The light turned out to be a steel crossbow with red and iron stripes covering the stock and trigger inside a glass case.

"That must be the Atomic Magnet Crossbow. I'm almost there, " said Jessica.

Jessica took one step forward. Suddenly, a stone block from the floor loosened and fell into a deep pit.

"I must be careful when crossing this floor. Maybe the map has some hint about getting across, " said Jessica.

Jessica opened the map and read the second passage.

"It says: _Knights and kings, knights and kings. Moves in their own way. Play the game by the rules. To survive this very day,_ " said Jessica.

Jessica thought about it for a moment and quickly came up with a solution.

"I got it. Chess is the only game that has knights and kings, " said Jessica. "Maybe I have to move like a knight and a king to cross this path."

Jessica moved two steps horizontally, one step vertically, and one step diagonally along the path. She continued to walk this way until she reached the other side where the Atomic Magnet Crossbow was encased.

"How do I open this case?" asked Jessica. "Maybe there's a hint on the map."

Jessica opened and read the map, but found no more clues.

"This map is no longer useful. Maybe there's a switch on the wall beside the case that will open it, " said Jessica.

Jessica rolled up the map and began to feel up and down the wall until she found two holes on opposite sides of the case.

"I think these are key holes. I hope that are keys in this bag, " said Jessica.

Jessica searched through her bag, found two identical keys, and placed each one into a hole.

"Let's see if these keys will work, " said Jessica.

Jessica turned one key to the left, and then turned the other key to the right, but nothing happened.

"Maybe I have to turn them simultaneously to open the case, " said Jessica.

Jessica grabbed and turned both keys simultaneously. Suddenly, the case opened, revealing the Atomic Magnet Crossbow. Jessica reached out and grabbed it.

"Great, I got the Atomic Magnet Crossbow, but how do I get the armor of Polaricite?" asked Jessica.

Suddenly, the entire room started to shake.

"I can't worry about that now. I must hurry to Terrabon to help those people, " said Jessica.

Jessica unrolled the carpet and sat down on it.

"Carpet, take me back to Terrabon!" exclaimed Jessica.

Suddenly, the carpet lifted off the ground again and took Jessica out of the monolith just as it collapsed. While still moving, Jessica saw Terrabon.

"There's Terrabon. We're almost there, " said Jessica.

Just as Jessica reached the borders of Terrabon, the carpet hit the magical seal, sending Jessica onto the ground.

"What happened? I got through that seal before, " said Jessica.

"You'll never be able to help those pathetic people again, " said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Jessica.

Suddenly, electric charges surged from the magic seal, revealing a dimensional tear. A black-haired, blue-eyed man wearing a blue and gray hat with a red jewel in the middle, a brown gauntlet on one hand, a blue outfit, and an orange and black armor covering the shoulders and chest came out of the tear.

"I said that. My name is Mozenrath, and I want that crossbow, " said Mozenrath.

"So you're the creep that ruined these people's lives. I came a long distance to help these people, and neither you nor anyone else will stop me, " said Jessica.

"So you really care about them. Let's see how much your concern is worth, " said Mozenrath.

Mozenrath fired a black flame at the seal. Suddenly, the seal started to move inward, destroying everything in its path.

"Soon that seal will crush this town and the people living there, " said Mozenrath.

"You can't. There are innocent people in Terrabon, " said Jessica.

"I will spare their lives if you give me the weapon, " said Mozenrath.

Jessica thought about it for a second.

"Take it. Those people's lives are more important than some special weapon, " said Jessica as she threw the crossbow into Mozenrath's hand.

"Your caring heart makes you weak and pathetic, " said Mozenrath.

Suddenly, Mozenrath fired a black flame at the seal, restoring it to its previous position.

"You may have saved those people, but you won't be so lucky, " said Mozenrath.

Mozenrath aimed the crossbow at Jessica. Suddenly, he felt his hand burning and quickly dropped the crossbow.

"Why couldn't I hold on to it?" asked Mozenrath.

"It's simple. That weapon can't be used for evil, " said Jessica.

Mozenrath fired a black flame into the air, creating a silver and copper scimitar.

"It doesn't matter. Prepare to die, hero!" exclaimed Mozenrath.

"Think again, sorcerer, " said Jessica.

Mozenrath came slashing left and right at Jessica until Jessica evaded each swipe and kicked Mozenrath in the stomach.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Mozenrath.

"I'm just getting started, " said Jessica.

They continued to fight each other until Jessica punched Mozenrath in the face and kicked Mozenrath's scimitar out of his hand and unto the ground.

"You're finished here. Remove the curse NOW!" exclaimed Jessica.

"I still got more tricks up my sleeve, " said Mozenrath.

Suddenly, Mozenrath's gauntlet ignited and gave off a grayish-black glow.

"When I get through with you, you become nothing but ash, " said Mozenrath.

"We'll see about that, " said Jessica.

Mozenrath started firing black fireballs at Jessica. Jessica jumped up and quickly flipped behind him.

"Your aim needs work, hot shot, " said Jessica as she dropkicked Mozenrath from behind, sending him to the ground.

Mozenrath quickly got back on his feet.

"That's all you got, young lady, " said Mozenrath.

"I just getting warmed up, " said Jessica.

Suddenly, Jessica saw the Atomic Magnet Crossbow beside her.

"There's the weapon. Maybe I can grab it real quick, " said Jessica.

"Think again. I'll destroy you before you can use that weapon, " said Mozenrath.

Just as Mozenrath fired a black fireball, Jessica avoided the blast and grabbed the crossbow.

"All right. I got it. Ready to surrender?" asked Jessica.

"Forget it. I will destroy you and that pathetic town's last hope, " said Mozenrath.

Mozenrath fired a huge black fireball at Jessica. Jessica deflected the fireball with the crossbow, which sent the fireball toward Mozenrath. The blast sent Mozenrath into the magic seal, disintegrating him. Suddenly, the seal surrounding Terrabon instantly vanished.

"If the seal is gone, then these people's curse is gone also, " said Jessica.

Jessica quickly ran through the gates and headed toward the palace. When she arrived, two guards were waiting for her.

"Sultan Aladdin wants to see you. Please follow us, " said a guard.

Jessica followed the guards inside the palace and into the sultan's chamber facing Aladdin and Philippe. She saw that both Aladdin and Philippe looked human.

"Thank you for saving our town from Mozenrath's seal and curse, " said Philippe.

"You're welcome. It feels good to help others, " said Jessica.

"You risked your life to keep your promise to us, " said Aladdin. "In other words, you showed true honesty."

The instant that Aladdin said those words, Jessica's communicator and morpher appeared on her arms.

"I must leave. My friends need my help to defeat a great enemy, " said Jessica.

"Don't forget this crossbow, " said Philippe.

"As for the armor itself, to activate it, just say 'Polaricite armor mode', " said Aladdin. "I believe the armor can neutralize any laser's effects, "

"Good journey to you, Miss Jessica, " said Philippe.

"Thanks and goodbye, " said Jessica.

Aladdin and Philippe watched as Jessica pressed a button on her communicator and vanished in a red flash. Meanwhile, the remaining knights were fending off Playerhater.

"Let's show this dealer how we play the game, Adam, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"I'm ready if you are, " said Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight raised her Clonic Daggers toward the sky and spun them in opposite directions. When they met each other, she moved them in a downward thrust, releasing a tremendous beam of light. Simultaneously, Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight brought the handles of his Ice Nunchakus together, rotated it counterclockwise above his head, and moved his weapon with a downward thrust, releasing a tremendous wave of ice crystals. Both beams combined into one blast and headed toward Playerhater until Playerhater threw some exploding dice. When the dice exploded, it dispersed the blast and sent Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight, and Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, crashing to the ground.

"Your special attack went bust, " said Playerhater. "It's time you losers were dealt with."

Playerhater fired his pokerface blaster at Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight, and Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, causing them to disappear instantly and reappear in Playerhater's left hand as a purple King of Hearts and a yellow Ace of Hearts.

"I'm one card shy of a royal flush. Time to complete my hand, " said Playerhater.

Suddenly, a tremendous beam of magnetic energy came from nowhere and blasted Playerhater in the chest, sending him to his knees.

"Who's stupid enough to do that? " asked Playerhater.

"Only I, the Red ZeoKnight, would be smart enough to take you out, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"You must be joking, magno-knight, " said Playerhater.

Suddenly, a group of Crystallites appeared beside Playerhater.

"Crystallites, crush that knight, " said Playerhater.

The Crystallites came at her very strongly, but Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, destroyed every one of them.

"Those Crystallites are nothing but worthless paperweights, " said Playerhater. "I will destroy you both."

Playerhater threw some exploding dice at them, sending them crashing to the ground.

"That does it. Time to bring out the heavy artillery, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight. "Astrapor armor mode!"

Suddenly, electric currents began to flow over his costume, which came together and created a brilliant flash of light. When the light faded, his costume had become the orange suit of armor of Astrapor.

"Enough of this drivel. I will turn you both into cards, " said Playerhater.

"Time for my secret weapon, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Playerhater fired her pokerface blaster at the ZeoKnights. Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight came running toward Playerhater's blast and instantly changed into a lightning bolt. Unfortunately, the pokerface blast overpowered the lightning bolt and changed into an orange Ten of Hearts, which appeared in Playerhater's left hand.

"I finally completed my knight royal flush. Time to capture this wild card knight, " said Playerhater.

"It won't be that easy. Polaricite armor mode!" said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Suddenly, Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight's costume began to glow and emit a magnetic field. Soon millions of molecular particles attached themselves onto Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, and created a brilliant flash of light. When the light faded, her costume had become a red suit of armor, similar to Sir Wally's suit of armor, with iron stripes positioned diagonally on the chest plate and vertically on the sleeves and gauntlets.

"That tin can suit won't protect you from becoming a playing card, " said Playerhater.

"You have no idea what my armor can do, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Playerhater fired his pokerface blaster at Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight. Just as the blast reached her, Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, crossed her arms and moved them to her sides, generating a magnetic shield around her that reversed the blast. When the blast hit Playerhater, it sent Playerhater crashing to the ground and changed the multicolored playing cards into the remaining ZeoKnights. The other knights quickly headed toward Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, and got a good look at her suit of armor.

"Your armor is so cool, Jessica, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Thanks a lot, Corey, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"You ruined my collection. Now I am going to ruin every single one of them, " said Playerhater.

Playerhater threw some exploding dice at them, but they avoided the dice.

"Let's finish this joker off, " said Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight. "Ice Nunchakus!"

"Axe of Morgana!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Clonic Daggers!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Treble Sword!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, redrew his Cosmic Shocker Sais. All of the ZeoKnights except for Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, jumped up with their weapons, two at a time, and hit Playerhater with a downward slash and sent him crashing to the ground.

"That does it. Time to be permanently cut from the deck, " said Playerhater.

"I don't think so. Atomic Magnet Crossbow!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Playerhater came charging at Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight. Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, drew and charged her Atomic Magnet Crossbow with magnetic energy, spun herself counterclockwise, and pointed her weapon toward Playerhater, releasing several magnetic pulses that hit Playerhater, nearly destroying him. Meanwhile Masquerade was extremely mad with Doppel Gamer.

"Playerhater needs more skills. Give him the disc!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Launching the disc, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer activated a cannon, which fired a silver compact disc toward the earth. When it arrived, Playerhater caught it in his hand.

"Time to up the ante, " said Playerhater.

Playerhater placed the compact disc inside his own body and grew into a giant.

"Time to play by a new set of rules, " said Playerhater.

"The game monster is mine, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Keep an eye on him, Jessica, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"I will, partner. Galahad, Red Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, threw her hammer into the air. While in midair, the hammer emitted a beam, which attracted millions of molecular particles together, forming Galahad, the Red Zeo KnightZord. Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, teleported inside her zord and came racing toward Playerhater.

"I will tear through your zord like tissue paper, " said Playerhater

Playerhater threw some exploding dice at Galahad that caused extreme damage to Galahad.

"Time to cut this player down to size. Fire magnetic missiles!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, pressed a button, which fired a multitude of missiles that knocked Playerhater off his feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Playerhater. "I'll show how a real fighter fights."

Suddenly, Playerhater fired several laser blasts from his eyes, but Galahad avoided the blasts.

"Activate Ferromagnetic Hammer!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

A beam of magnetic power came from both of Galahad's hands to form a red and iron hammer.

"It's time to finish you off, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Playerhater drew his cue stick. Playerhater and Galahad clanged their weapons until Playerhater hit Galahad with a downward slash and sent Galahad to the ground.

"My lodestone laser should make quick work of you, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"I seriously doubt that, " said Playerhater.

Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, used Galahad's hammer to fire a beam of magnetic energy at Playerhater, but Playerhater intercepted the laser by firing his pokerface blaster. Unfortunately, Playerhater's pokerface blaster overpowered Galahad's lodestone laser, transforming Galahad into a giant Jack of Hearts.

"I can't move an inch. There must be a way to free myself from this card prison, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom.

"Jessica, it's me Corey. The only way to free your zord is to recharge Galahad, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"How can I do it?" asked Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Place your hands on the controls. Concentrate and focus on your suit of armor's power into Galahad, " said Corey the Orange ZeoKnight.

Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, placed her hands on the controls. Suddenly, a surge of energy flowed from Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight's Polaricite suit of armor into Galahad, releasing Galahad from the card prison and forming iron diamonds on its arms and legs, iron bends on its chest and helmet, and iron diamonds on the shaft and head of Galahad's hammer.

"Time for your sick game to come to an end, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Please. You're all talk, " said Playerhater.

Playerhater fired his pokerface blaster at Galahad, but Galahad avoided the blast.

"It'll take more than a cheap trick to beat me, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight. "How about a taste of my lodestone laser."

"You must delirious. I'll blow you into pieces before that laser even hits me, " said Playerhater.

Playerhater threw a multitude of exploding dice at Galahad. Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, used Galahad's hammer to fire a beam of magnetic energy at Playerhater. This time, Galahad's lodestone laser disintegrated Playerhater's dice and sent Playerhater crashing to the ground, nearly destroying him.

"Enough games. Time to say goodbye!" exclaimed Playerhater.

"You must be mistaken. Red Magnetic Crusher!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Playerhater came charging at Galahad. Galahad jumped up, rotated its hammer counterclockwise above his head, and moved it with a downward thrust, hitting Playerhater with a massive blow. Suddenly, cracks appeared on Playerhater's body, causing him to shatter into millions of microscopic pieces, releasing a blast of energy that reformed into Charles Miller. When Charles had fully materialized, the other ZeoKnights went over to help him out.

"What, what happened?" asked Charles.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, Mr. Miller, "said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Meanwhile Masquerade was extremely infuriated with Doppel Gamer.

"Your game monster crashed and burned, and a third knight has earned their suit of armor and weapon!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Forgive me for underestimating the ZeoKnights, " said Doppel Gamer.

"I don't care what it takes. The ZeoKnights must be destroyed before they gained their full power, " said Masquerade.


	9. Great Reflections

_**Legal Disclaimer**_ _: This story also follows the same rules as "Dimension Gap". Simone Reed, Shardhound, Sonabula, Demohawk, Super Sonic Hammer, Mordane, and the Dagmar Wasteland are mine and can't be used without my permission. Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog and any characters or villains associated with Mystic Knights are Copyright, 1998 by Saban Entertainment Inc., and Saban International N.V. All Rights Reserved. Sir Gallop and his suit of armor are copyrighted by Golden Films/Le Centre Nationale de la Cinematographie Production, Bohbot Entertainment, and Pazsaz Entertainment Network._

 **Power Rangers MACRO: Armor Saga**

Chapter 4: Great Reflections

Zack and Abby were sitting at a table at the Cooldown, talking about childhood memories.

"It's been a long time since we last wrote to each other, "said Abby.

"I know. Ten long years, " said Zack. "What are you majoring in?"

"Chemistry. It will help me control and maintain my magic effectively, " said Abby. "Are you still into music and dancing?"

"Yes. In fact, starting tomorrow, I'm the new DJ at KDBR, the campus radio station, " said Zack.

"That's so cool. When you're on the air, give me a shout out, " said Abby.

"You got it, " said Zack.

Meanwhile, aboard his main virotronic ship, Masquerade observed them.

"They're gaining their armors too fast. I must stop them permanently, " said Masquerade. "Gamer, get in here NOW!"

Doppel Gamer immediately ran into Masquerade's chamber.

"You summoned me, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Which knight is next to lose their power?" asked Masquerade.

"According to the book, the knight whose power is maintained by two senses will be next, " said Doppel Gamer.

"So Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, is next. I need a mirror monster NOW!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, sire!" exclaimed Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer immediately went to work. The next morning, Zack arrived inside KDBR studios in Rasberry Hall.

"This place is so cool. I'm going to have fun here, " said Zack.

"Don't have too much fun, or we won't get any work done, " said a voice.

Zack turned around and saw a blond, blue-eyed woman behind him.

"Who are you?" asked Zack.

"My name is Simone Reed, the station manager and your boss, " said Simone.

"Oh, my name is Zack Taylor, your newest DJ, " said Zack.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Taylor, " said Simone.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Reed, " said Zack.

They immediately shook hands.

"Before you can begin, there are a couple of rules we follow here at KDBR, " said Simone. " The first rule is no vulgarity. Our station maintains a policy of keeping the airwaves clean."

"That's no problem. Anything else?" asked Zack.

"Second rule is that any bits or sketches on-air must be approved by me, " said Simone. " Last rule is simply don't be nervous on the air. Get out there and have fun."

"Yes, Ms. Reed, " said Zack.

Zack went into the recording booth and placed some headphones on his head. Then, the system turned on, and Zack began speaking into a microphone connected it.

" If you think that this is some ordinary station, you are absolutely positively WRONG! This is the one the only ZT, the Zackman. Coming to you live on 95.3 FM, KDBR, where great music is no illusion. This isn't your daddy's radio station. This station is strictly for fans of all kinds of music. Enough talk. Coming from out of the ozone, it's I'm Real (Remix) by Jennifer Lopez featuring Ja Rule, " said Zack.

Therefore, Zack pressed a button on the system, and the music began playing. Meanwhile, Masquerade went to Doppel Gamer's lab and saw Doppel Gamer typing on a computer.

"Is my monster ready?" asked Masquerade.

"Yes, sire. I called it Shardhound. She is an awesome fighter equipped with a solar flare laser that can burn through opponents, shard blades, and a cloaking device, " said Doppel Gamer.

"Excellent. Whose DNA will be used in the scan?" asked Masquerade.

"I will use the DNA of Shadowmiser's brother, Prism Punk, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer fired a laser beam at the earth that covered the earth with energy. Within five seconds, a printout was produced.

"According to this, a young woman named Simone Reed is Prism Punk's genetic twin, " said Doppel Gamer. "She is currently at Rasberry Hall.

Suddenly, Shadowmiser ran into Doppel Gamer's lab.

"Master, I have spotted three ZeoKnights heading toward Rasberry Hall, " said Shadowmiser.

"Quickly send some Crystallites to earth to distract them!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, master, " said Shadowmiser.

Later, Abby, Adam, and Jessica were walking on the campus grounds heading toward Rasberry Hall.

"I knew that Zack would do something on this campus music-orientated, " said Adam.

" I hope that he does a great job, " said Jessica

Suddenly, a squadron of Crystallites appeared from nowhere.

"Looks like Masquerade sent down some more of his Crystallites to bother us, " said Jessica.

"Let's smash these rhinestone rubes, " said Abby

The Crystallites came at them very strongly, but they destroyed every one of them.

"They must have been sent to keep us from reaching the radio station, " said Jessica.

"Zack may be in trouble. Let's hurry, " said Adam.

Elsewhere Zack were talking on the radio.

"That was Purple Hills by D-12. Now for a slight change of pace, this is what I am going to do. For all you dancing machines out there, how about a little taste of Pop by NSYNC, " said Zack.

Meanwhile, Masquerade was in Doppel Gamer's lab, watching Doppel Gamer put the final touches on his monster.

"Doppel Gamer, is my monster ready for downloading?" asked Masquerade.

"Yes, sire, " said Doppel Gamer. "Begin download procedure."

Doppel Gamer immediately pressed a button that downloaded the monster into Simone's brain. Simone suddenly felt lightheaded and felt to her knees. Zack immediately sensed that something was wrong with Simone and turned around.

"Simone, are you ok?" asked Zack.

"Leave me alone!" exclaimed Simone in a distorted voice.

Her eyes started to glow. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke formed around her. When the smoke cleared, she looked like a timber wolf with sharp claws and teeth and a small tail and was wearing a dark yellow miner's hat, black overalls, and a dirty white shirt.

"I am Shardhound, and you're about to become permanently unlucky, " said Shardhound.

Suddenly, everyone left the studios except for Zack and Shardhound.

"Oh no, another monster, " said Zack as he took off the headphones and left the recording booth.

Zack made sure that no one was watching him and pressed a button on her communicator.

"Knights, come in. We have a problem, " said Zack.

"Jessica, here. What's going on?" asked Adam.

"Masquerade turned another person into a monster. Get over to KDBR studios, inside Rasberry Hall immediately, " said Zack.

"We're on our way, " said Jessica.

"What's wrong, sound knight? Are you afraid to fight me by yourself?" asked Shardhound sarcastically.

" I'm not afraid to fight a glass goon like you. It's Morphin' Time!" exclaimed Zack. "Green ZeoKnight power. "

Zack transformed into the Green ZeoKnight. Suddenly, a group of Crystallites appeared beside Shardhound.

"Crystallites, get him!" exclaimed Shardhound.

The Crystallites came at him very strongly, but Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, destroyed every one of them.

"Those Crystallites give gemstones a bad name, " said Shardhound. "I'll crush you myself."

"Just bring it, Shardhound!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, drew his Treble Sword, and Shardhound drew two crystalline swords. They clanged their weapons until Shardhound kicked him in the stomach.

"Stick to talking on the radio. You're no challenge when it comes to fighting, " said Shardhound.

"You haven't seen my best attack, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Zack, the Green ZeoKnight lifted his Treble Sword into the air, pointed the sword out front, spun around clockwise, and attempted to release a tremendous beam of sonic energy, but nothing happened.

"Your best move was a flop, " said Shardhound. "Time for a truly elite move."

" _Rogun applay scled_!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Shardhound opened her mouth and fired a powerful blast of solar energy at Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, but a black glow appeared around him and deflected the blast.

"That's impossible. My blast was pinpoint accurate, " said Shardhound.

"Maybe, but it was no match for my shield spell, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Surrender now, Shardhound, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Get real. I'll shatter you all into pieces, " said Shardhound.

Shardhound drew her shard blades, and the five remaining knights drew their Knight Power Sabers and came charging at Shardhound. Each knight clanged their saber to each of Shardhound's blades, but Shardhound nearly destroyed their weapons and sent them to the ground.

"Time to melt some pesky knights, " said Shardhound.

"Think again, you mirror moron!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight. "Lightning Lance!"

Shardhound opened her mouth and fired a powerful blast of solar energy at all of the ZeoKnights. Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, drew and charged his Lightning Lance with electricity, spun his weapon counterclockwise, and moved his weapon with a forward thrust, releasing a tremendous beam of pure electricity. The electrical blast disrupted the laser and shocked Shardhound, partially damaging her.

"You haven't won yet. I'll be back!" exclaimed Shardhound as she teleported out of KDBR studios.

"Are you ok, Zack?" asked Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"I'm fine, but my sonic attack failed to work, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight. "I believe it's my turn to retrieve my suit of armor and weapon."

"You're correct. Let's head to the U.P.C. and learn more about your ancestry, Zack, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

So they all teleported to the U. P. C. When they arrived, they de-morphed into their human forms, and MCR-4's image immediately appeared on the computer screen.

"MCR-4, could you tell us about the original Green ZeoKnight?" asked Jessica.

"Simple. According to my database, the original Green ZeoKnight was a squire to a courageous knight who served in the Kells army in ancient Ireland. He was chosen, because of his great courage and caring nature, " said MCR-4.

"So that means I'm of Irish descent. Very interesting, " asked Zack.

"Zack, you must go back to ancient Ireland and retrieve your suit of armor and weapon, " said MCR-4. "The time coordinates have been preset. Just press when ready. As I previously told Corey and Jessica, the instant you arrived in Ireland, your communicator and morpher will disappear."

"I have a quest waiting for me. I'll be back soon, " said Zack.

"Good luck and may the power protect you!" exclaimed MCR-4.

The other Knights watched as Zack pressed a button on his communicator and vanished in a green flash. Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"That alarm is driving me crazy. Knights, Shardhound has been spotted in Mystic Park. You must stop her immediately!" said MCR-4.

"We're on our way. Back to action!" said Jessica.

So they teleported to the park, fully morphed.

"Ready to be cracked, Shardhound!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"It'll take more than some pathetic knights to defeat me, " said Shardhound.

Shardhound opened her mouth and fired her solar flare laser at them, but the ZeoKnights avoided the blast. Meanwhile, Zack had arrived in ancient Ireland, in the middle of a forest.

"Man, time travel can really turn your head, " said Zack.

Zack glanced about, trying to assess his surroundings. Suddenly, he saw an army of soldiers retreating from six people in unusual suits of armor.

"I must have landed on a battlefield. Those knights seem to be extremely powerful, " said Zack.

Suddenly, Zack felt something sharp touching his back.

"Why are you spying on us?" asked a brown-haired man holding a sword.

"Did Maeve send you here?" asked a brown-haired woman holding a crossbow.

Zack immediately put his hands up.

"I'm unarmed. Don't hurt me please, " said Zack as he turned around. "By the way, who's Maeve?"

"He could be lying, " said a blond-haired man holding two small axes.

"What do you think we should with him?" asked a black-haired black man holding a trident.

"Let's take him to the castle. If he's a spy, he'll be judged by King Conchobar, " said the brown-haired man holding a sword.

"Hold it. Before I go anywhere with you people, I deserve to know who my captors are, " said Zack.

"We are the Mystic Knights of Kells. I'm Rohan, " said the brown-haired man holding a sword.

"I am Deirdre, Princess of Kells, " said the brown-haired woman holding a crossbow.

"I am Ivar, " said the black-haired black man holding a trident.

. "I am Garrett, " said the blond-haired man holding two small axes.

"And I am Angus, " said a black-haired man holding a stone mace. "Enough of the introductions. Who are you?"

"My name is Zack, Zack Taylor. I'm from the future, " said Zack.

" Do you expect us to believe that story?" asked Garrett.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true, " said Zack.

"For some strange reason, I believe him, " said Ivar.

"That's good enough for me. Let's hurry to the castle before any of Maeve's men returns, " said Rohan.

Therefore, they hurried to the castle. Suddenly, Zack found himself facing King Conchobar and his trusted aide, Cathbad.

"Who is this person you've brought with you?" asked King Conchobar.

"Sire, I would like you to meet Zack. We found him in the forest after our fight with Maeve's soldiers, " said Rohan.

Zack immediately bowed his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness, " said Zack.

"He claims that he's from the future, father, " said Deirdre.

"If you are from the future, why are you here in the past?" asked King Conchobar.

"I came to this time to retrieve my suit of armor and weapon from the original Green ZeoKnight, " said Zack.

"Did you say Green ZeoKnight?" asked Cathbad.

"Yes, I did, but who are you? " asked Zack.

"My name is Cathbad, the king's trusted aide. I seem to recall a passage I read on a scroll, " said Cathbad.

"What did it say about the Green ZeoKnight?" asked Rohan.

"According to the scroll, the Green ZeoKnight was a brave warrior who fought with us when Maeve's grandfather Mordane tried to conquer Kells. He wore a suit of armor called Sonabula and wielded a weapon called the Super Sonic Hammer. With his help, Mordane was completely defeated. Before Maeve's father became king of Temra, the Green ZeoKnight left Kells to fight a great enemy and never returned, " said Cathbad.

"Whatever became of his suit of armor and weapon?" asked Zack.

"Based on what I remember from the scroll, the Super Sonic Hammer was given to Fin Varra for safe keeping, and the armor of Sonabula was hidden in the Dagmar Wasteland, " said Cathbad.

"How do I get to the Dagmar Wasteland?" asked Zack.

"Unfortunately, only Fin Varra know where it is, " said Cathbad.

Little did they know a small person overheard them, disappeared in a black flame, and soon reappeared in Maeve's throne room facing Maeve and Mider.

"What have you learn from Kells, spy?" asked Mider.

"There is a young man there who comes from the future. He's after the Super Sonic Hammer and the Sonabula armor, " said the spy.

"He must be related to the knight that defeated Mordane. That armor would give us an advantage over those accursed Mystic Knights, " said Maeve.

"You're correct, Maeve. That child must not be allowed to gain the armor, however once we have the weapon, the armor should be easy to find, " said Mider.

"Yes, lord Mider. Tork!" exclaimed Maeve.

Suddenly, Tork entered Maeve's chamber.

"Did you summon me, my queen?" asked Tork.

"Yes, I did. There is a stranger among the Mystic Knights, who holds the secret to a powerful weapon. They are heading for Tir Na Nog. Take some men with you and follow them. Once they leave Tir Na Nog, destroy the knights and take the stranger prisoner, " said Maeve.

"As you command, my queen, " said Tork.

Tork immediately left Maeve's chamber, took some of his men, and headed for the Kells forest. Meanwhile, the Mystic Knights and Zack had left the castle and reached the fairy ring.

"So this is the entrance to Tir Na Nog, " said Zack.

"That's right, Zack, " said Rohan.

"How do we enter? Unlock it with a key? Say a magical word?" asked Zack.

"Watch and you'll see, " said Dierdre.

All of the Mystic Knights placed their hands on the fairy ring, causing everyone including Zack to fall into a deep hole that led into the fairy realm of Tir Na Nog. When they landed at the bottom, Zack found himself facing Fin Varra, king of Tir Na Nog.

"You must be Fin Varra, " said Zack as he bowed his head. "It's a honor to meet you."

"Likewise, " said Fin Varra. "Your name is Zack, isn't it?"

"Yes, your majesty, " said Zack.

"I'm sure you know why we brought him, " said Ivar.

"Yes, I do. He's after the ancient weapon of the Green ZeoKnight, " said Fin Varra.

"Yes, I am. How do I get the Super Sonic Hammer?" asked Zack.

"How will you get the weapon when it's not mine to give?" asked Fin Varra.

"What does that mean?" asked Garrett.

"I believe that Zack must prove himself worthy of receiving the weapon, just like we were, " said Rohan.

"If that's the only way to retrieve it, I'll do it, " said Zack.

"Excellent. Prepare to be tested!" exclaimed Fin Varra.

Fin Varra moved his wand downward, and Zack disappeared in a flash. Zack soon found himself inside an empty cavern.

"Whatever Fin Varra uses to test me, I'll be ready for it, " said Zack.

Suddenly, he felt something cold and clammy grabbing at his ankles.

"What in the world is that?" asked Zack.

Zack looked down and saw a set of bony hands grabbing him from underground.

"Hey, let me go. I can't move, " said Zack as he fell backwards.

Suddenly, a group of armored skeletons rose from the ground, armed with swords.

"These creatures must be a part of my test. They're going down, " said Zack.

Zack came at the skeletons very strongly and broke every one of them.

"It couldn't be that easy to earn the Super Sonic Hammer, " said Zack.

Suddenly, the armored skeletons reformed.

"There must be a way to stop these bone warriors. Wait a minute. If I attack them straight on, they keep on coming, " said Zack. "Maybe they have some kind of weak spot."

Zack quickly looked around and saw a strange crystal on each skeleton's helmet.

"That's it. Those crystals may be a power source. If I can smash them, maybe the skeletons would go to pieces permanently, " said Zack. "Come on, boneheads. Let's see what you got."

Zack came at the skeletons very strongly. As he hit each skeleton in the head, each crystal shattered, causing each skeleton to disintegrate.

"I did it. I hope that I've earned the Super Sonic Hammer, " said Zack.

Suddenly, Zack disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of Fin Varra.

"Congratulations, your unyielding courage and intelligence have made you worthy of possessing the Super Sonic Hammer, " said Fin Varra. "Summon the power of the elements and behold your arsenal!"

Fin Varra immediately moved his wand downward, causing a copper sledgehammer with green vertical stripes covering the handle to appear in Zack's hands.

"Alright. I got the Super Sonic Hammer. Now, I must earn the Sonabula armor located in the Dagmar Wasteland, " said Zack.

"Where is the Dagmar Wasteland?" asked Deirdre.

"The Dagmar Wasteland is located deep in Temra territory. Let your heart and the hammer guide you there, Zack, " said Fin Varra.

"Thank you, Fin Varra, " said Zack. " Goodbye."

"Good journey, sound knight, " said Fin Varra.

"If this armor is in Temra territory, you will definitely need our help, " said Garrett.

"Thanks a lot. Let's go. My friends need my help, " said Zack as he and the Mystic Knights left Tir Na Nog and reappeared outside the fairy ring.

Suddenly, Zack felt a strange energy coming from the hammer.

"This energy I feel from the hammer must be related to what Fin Varra said. The hammer must be like a metal detector, " said Zack.

"What's a metal detector?" asked Rohan.

"It's a device that gives off a sound when it finds something metallic underground. The closer you get to the object, the louder the sound is, " said Zack. "According to this, the armor is some distance away."

Suddenly, Zack felt something sharp under his neck.

"Going somewhere?" asked the man from behind.

"I don't know who you are, but get your stinking hands off of me, " said Zack.

"I am Torc, captain of Maeve's army. My queen sent me here to destroy these pathetic knights and take you prisoner, " said Torc.

The Mystic Knights quickly turned around and faced Torc with their weapons raised.

"Let him go, Torc, " said Deirdre.

"Release him, or suffer the consequences, " said Ivar.

"I don't think so, " said Torc.

Torc snapped his fingers and suddenly, fifteen armored men appeared from nowhere and surrounded the Mystic Knights.

"My men will hurt all of you if you make a move toward me, " said Torc.

"I have had just about enough of this, " said Zack as he hit Torc in the stomach with the hammer.

"I refuse to be anybody's bargaining chip, " said Zack.

"You can't get away from me that easily, " said Torc. "Attack, men!"

"Let's split up. While Garrett, Rohan, and Angus handle Torc and his men, Ivar, Zack, and I can follow the hammer to the Dagmar Wasteland, " said Dierdre.

"Good idea. We can cover more ground that way, " said Zack. "Let's go."

Garrett, Rohan, and Angus immediately began to fight Torc and his men.

"Ivar, Deirdre, I feel the armor's energy coming from the east. Let's go this way, " said Zack.

"You got it, " said Ivar.

"Let's move while Torc is distracted, " said Deirdre.

Ivar, Zack, and Deirdre headed east of the fairy ring and continued moving where the hammer lead them until they found themselves in a barren field covered in headstones.

"This looks like an ancient cemetery, " said Zack. "I wonder where my ancestor buried the armor."

"My grandmother probably hid it somewhere she knew evil couldn't touch it, " said Ivar.

"Your grandmother? Are you saying that you are also related to the Green ZeoKnight?" asked Deirdre.

"That's correct. My grandfather told me stories about my grandmother's exploits, but I thought that he made them up, " said Ivar.

Meanwhile, Torc had returned to Maeve's chamber in defeat.

"Not only did you let those knights defeat you again, you also allow that Zack fellow escape!" exclaimed Maeve.

"Forgive me, my queen, " said Torc.

"Enough of your excuses. Get out of my sight, " said Maeve.

Torc immediately left Maeve's chamber.

"I'll find him myself, " said Maeve. "Force of sorcery, find me the one called Zack."

Once she said those words, her runestone shot green lightning in the center of the room, revealing Zack's location.

"So that Zack has the weapon. No problem. I'll destroy them all and will have the weapon and armor for myself, " said Maeve. "Force of sorcery, send me a Demohawk."

Suddenly, her runestone shot green lightning in the center of the room, creating a hawklike creature covered with scales with sharp talons, large wings, and burning red eyes.

"Go, my pet and destroy Zack and his Mystic Knight friends, " said Maeve as the Demohawk flew off.

Meanwhile Ivar, Zack, and Deirdre were in the Dagmar Wasteland checking headstones.

"Maybe the Green ZeoKnight left a clue to where she hid the armor on one of these headstones, " said Zack.

"Let's check each one, " said Deirdre.

Suddenly, the Demohawk appeared and attacked them with green energy balls.

"Look out. Maeve sent a monster after us, " said Ivar. "She must want the armor too."

"Zack, you keep looking while we handle this creature, " said Deirdre.

"Be careful, knights, " said Zack.

"We will, " said Ivar. "Water around me!"

"Air above me!" exclaimed Deirdre.

They raised their weapons to the sky and transform into their Mystic Armor.

"Time to bring their demon bird down, " said Ivar.

Ivar used his trident to fire lightning at the Demohawk, but it had no effect.

"Let me try, " said Deirdre.

Deirdre used her crossbow to fire a blast of wind at the Demohawk, but it also had no effect.

"None of our weapons is effective on this monster. Maybe combining our weapons would help, " said Deirdre.

"Good idea, " said Ivar.

Ivar and Deirdre both fired at the creature, but the Demohawk avoided the blast. Demohawk fired a large green energy ball from his mouth at them, sending them to the ground. Zack immediately stopped what he was doing and ran over to them.

"Are you knights alright?" asked Zack.

"We…can't…move, " said Deirdre.

"That must have been some kind of paralyzing beam that bird fired at you, " said Zack.

"It looks like I'm going to fight that creature, " said Zack.

"You…can't. You…don't…have…your…armor, " said Deirdre.

"I don't need it, " said Zack. "I got the Super Sonic Hammer."

Zack drew his Super Sonic Hammer, turned, and faced the Demohawk.

"All right, you overgrown chicken. Let's see what you got, " said Zack.

Demohawk fired several energy balls from his mouth at Zack, but Zack avoided them all.

"Is that all you got?" asked Zack.

Demohawk fired a huge energy ball from his mouth at Zack, but Zack used the Super Sonic Hammer to disperse the ball.

"Wait a minute. This hammer can deflect his energy balls. I got an idea, " said Zack. "Prepare to be plucked, you overstuffed turkey."

Demohawk fired a massive energy ball from his mouth at Zack, but Zack used the hammer to deflect the ball into the Demohawk, paralyzing it and un-paralyzing Ivar and Deirdre.

"We can move. Zack, are you all right?" asked Ivar.

"I'm OK. You can defeat the Demohawk now because I was able to paralyze it, " said Zack.

"Thanks, Zack, " said Deirdre.

Deirdre and Ivar both fired at the creature, destroying Demohawk.

"You're a very brave young man, " said Deirdre.

"By ignoring your armor search and helping us defeat Demohawk, you showed true courage, " said Ivar.

The instant that Ivar said those words, Zack's communicator and morpher appeared on his arms.

"I must leave. My friends need my help, " said Zack.

"What about your armor?" asked Deirdre.

"By showing true courage, I learn that my armor is a part of me, and now I can go home, " said Zack.

"Before you leave, I have some information for you. To activate it, just say 'Sonabula armor mode', " said Ivar. "According to my grandfather, this suit of armor gives the wearer the ability to create earthquakes using sonic vibrations, "

"Good journey, Zack, " said Deirdre.

"Thank you and goodbye, " said Zack.

Ivar and Deirdre watched as Zack pressed a button on his communicator and vanished in a green flash. Meanwhile, the remaining knights were fending off Shardhound.

"Time to go to the next level. Astrapor armor mode!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Let's do it. Polaricite armor mode!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, and Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, transformed into their ZeoKnight armor.

"Prepare to be shattered into a million pieces, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight. "Atomic Magnet Crossbow!"

"Cosmic Shocker Sais!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, drew and crossed his Cosmic Shocker Sais, gathering a massive amount of electrons, lifted them above his head, and moved them in opposite directions, releasing a tremendous wave of ball lightning. Simultaneously, Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, drew and charged her Atomic Magnet Crossbow with magnetic energy, spun herself counterclockwise, and pointed her weapon toward Shardhound, releasing several magnetic pulses. Both beams combined into a massive blast that came toward Shardhound, but Shardhound used her body to absorb the blast.

"How is that possible?" asked Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"We couldn't have missed, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"You did hit me, but I can absorb most attacks. Just like a mirror, not only I can absorb attacks, but I can also reflect them back, " said Shardhound.

Shardhound opened her mouth and fired a massive blast of magnetic and electrical energy at the ZeoKnights, sending them to the ground.

"Prepare to receive a serious case of bad luck, " said Shardhound.

Shardhound opened her mouth and fired her solar flare laser, but a tremendous beam of sonic energy disrupted the blast.

"No way. It can't be him, " said Shardhound

"You better believe it, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight. "It's payback time, you crystal creep."

"Get real, " said Shardhound.

Suddenly, a squadron of Crystallites appeared beside Shardhound.

"Crystallites, take that knight out!" exclaimed Shardhound.

The Crystallites came at him very strongly, but Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, destroyed every one of them.

"I'm so tired of these synthetic fighters, " said Shardhound. "Time for some real fighting."

Shardhound opened her mouth and fired her solar flare laser, but Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, avoided the blast.

"It's my turn now!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight. "Sonabula armor mode!"

Suddenly, a high-pitched sound came from Zack, the Green ZeoKnight's costume. The sound's echo caused a ripple effect around him. When the sound had silenced, his costume had become a green suit of armor, similar to Sir Gallop's suit of armor, with copper diamonds positioned vertically on the chest plate and horizontally on the sleeves and gauntlets.

"That pathetic armor won't do you any good if you can't find me, " said Shardhound as he vanished into thin air.

"Where did he go?" asked Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"He's around here somewhere, " said Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight. "I can feel it."

"Time to show this fool what my armor can do, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, clinched his fists together, raised his arms above his head, and slammed his fists into the ground, causing a tremendous earthquake, which forced Shardhound to reveal herself and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Let's smash this crystal, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Axe of Morgana!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Clonic Daggers!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Ice Nunchaku!" exclaimed Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Super Sonic Hammer!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, redrew his Cosmic Shocker Sais. All of the ZeoKnights except for Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight, jumped up with their weapons, two at a time, and hit Shardhound with a downward slash and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Enough of this. Time to say goodbye, " said Shardhound.

"Think again, punk, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Shardhound came charging at them. Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, charged his Super Sonic Hammer with sonic energy, spun it around counterclockwise, and moved it in a downward thrust, releasing several sonic booms, that hit Shardhound, nearly destroying her. Meanwhile Masquerade was extremely upset with Doppel Gamer.

"Shardhound needs more power. Give her the disc, Doppel Gamer!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Launching the disc, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer activated a cannon, which fired a silver compact disc toward the earth that Shardhound caught in his hand.

"Time for a power boost, " said Shardhound.

Shardhound placed the compact disc inside her own body and grew into a giant.

"Time for my true power to shine, " said Shardhound.

"He's going down. Bedivere, Green Zeo KnightZord power up!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Zack used his sword to create a loud whistle. The whistle's echo caused a ripple effect in the sky, revealing Bedivere, the Green Zeo KnightZord. Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, teleported inside his zord and came racing toward Shardhound.

"That robotic reject could never defeat me. Watch this, " said Shardhound.

Shardhound opened her mouth and fired several solar blasts at Bedivere, causing extensive damage to Bedivere.

"I only just begun, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight. "Fire bass shooter!"

Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, pressed a button that released a blast of sonic energy, stunning Shardhound.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Shardhound.

"You haven't seen anything yet, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight. "Activate Treble Sword!"

A beam of sonic power came from Bedivere's right hand to form a green and copper sword.

"Time to cut you down to size, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Shardhound drew her shard blades. Shardhound and Bedivere clanged their weapons until Shardhound hit Bedivere with a downward slash and sent Bedivere to the ground.

"My pulsar beam will shake you into pieces, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, used Bedivere's sword to create an ultra-low sonic blast, but Shardhound used her body to absorb the blast.

"You haven't learned anything from our last fight. I can absorb any blast including a weak pulsar beam. You can have it back now, " said Shardhound.

Shardhound opened her mouth and fired a sonic blast, but Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, avoided the blast.

"Time for my secret weapon, " said Shardhound.

Shardhound crossed her arms and projected her image several times. Suddenly, Bedivere found himself surrounded by an army of Shardhounds.

"Which one of us is real? Can you figure it out before I destroy you?" asked Shardhound.

"I'll figure it out and finish you off, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, used Bedivere's sword to hit a Shardhound in front of him, but it disappeared. Suddenly, Bedivere was hit with a downward slash.

"Too slow, sonic knight. I thought you would be a challenge, " said Shardhound.

"I won't give up, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Shardhound continued to hit Bedivere each time he missed, causing Bedivere's armor to become badly damaged and to lose power.

"I must find a way to recharge Bedivere, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight. "Wait a minute. If I can remember what Corey said, I can use my armor to recharge Bedivere."

Zack, the Green ZeoKnight placed his hands on the controls. Suddenly, a surge of energy flowed from Zack, the Green ZeoKnight's Sonabula suit of armor into Bedivere, instantly restoring Bedivere, fully recharging Bedivere, and forming copper piles on its arms and legs, copper inverted chevrons on its chest and helmet, and copper piles on the shaft and blade of Bedivere's sword.

"This battle is far from over, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"Do you really want me to tear you apart?" asked Shardhound.

Suddenly, Shardhound used her mirror attack again and surrounded Bedivere with her clones.

"That won't work this time, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, "once I use my pulsar beam."

"Get real. Even with your pathetic attack, you can't hit me if you can find me, " said Shardhound.

Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, used Bedivere's sonic detectors to find Shardhound.

"I got you now, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, used Bedivere's sword to fire his pulsar beam, which made contact with the real Shardhound, destroying her clones and sending her to the ground.

"Enough games. Time to die!" exclaimed Shardhound.

"Let's end this. Green Vibration Cutter!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Shardhound came charging at Bedivere. Suddenly, Bedivere's sword began to vibrate. Bedivere raced toward Shardhound and moved his sword in an eastern curve, cutting straight through Shardhound like a chainsaw. Suddenly, cracks appeared on Shardhound's body, causing her to shatter into millions of microscopic pieces, releasing a blast of energy that reformed into Simone Reed. When Simone had fully materialized, the other ZeoKnights went over to help her out.

"What, what happened?" asked Simone.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, Ms. Reed, "said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Meanwhile Masquerade was extremely irate with Doppel Gamer.

"Another one of your worthless monsters has failed me!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Forgive me, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

"I don't care what it takes, but you better find a way to defeat those remaining powerless knights right now!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"As you wish, sire. I'll make my next monster unstoppable, " said Doppel Gamer.


	10. Shadow Side of the Moon

_**Legal Disclaimer**_ _: This story also follows the same rules as "Dimension Gap". Griffogram, Triad, Solar Twin Cannon, Geminus, Shadow Knight, Thomas Schneider, and Maccabra are mine and can't be used without my permission. Summoned Skull and Thousand Dragon are property of 4Kids Entertainment. Sir Tone and his suit of armor are copyrighted by Golden Films/Le Centre Nationale de la Cinematographie Production, Bohbot Entertainment, and Pazsaz Entertainment Network._

 **Power Rangers MACRO: Armor Saga**

Chapter 5: Shadow Side of the Moon

Inside the Illusion Stadium, Tanya and Corey were watching a hockey game between the Pendragon Enchantment and the Franklin State Hornets.

"The Enchantment is playing with true skill and strength, " said Corey.

"Looks like Richard Drake has learned to work together with Abby, " said Tanya. "And speaking of working well, I'm joining the concert choir tomorrow."

"I didn't know you could sing, " said Corey.

"It's true. My musical talent was good enough to earn a scholarship to here, so I decided to refine my skills in the choir, " said Tanya.

"Let's talk about this later and watch the rest of the game, " said Corey.

"No problem, " said Tanya.

Therefore, Corey and Tanya resumed watching the game where the Enchantment was tied with the Hornets, 4 to 4. Meanwhile, aboard his main virotronic ship, Masquerade observed them.

"They're gaining power too fast, " said Masquerade. "I must find a way to defeat them. Gamer, get in here NOW!"

Doppel Gamer immediately ran into Masquerade's chamber.

"You summoned me, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

"There are two knights remaining. Which one is next?"

"According to the book, the knight whose power can brighten the darkest tunnel will be next, " said Doppel Gamer.

"So Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, is next. I need a shadow monster NOW!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, sire!" exclaimed Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer immediately went to work. The next morning, Tanya found herself inside the Sumner Recital Hall near the Alakazam Auditorium. She saw hundreds of students rehearsing. Suddenly, a black-haired, brown-eyed man stood up and addressed the singers.

"Thank you all for coming. My name is Mr. Thomas Schneider, choir director, " said Thomas.

Next, a black-haired, blue-eyed woman stood up next to Thomas.

"The woman next to me is my assistant, Ms. Amanda Starr, " said Thomas.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Schneider. Today we are looking for five singers who have grace and beauty in their voice. As we call each of your names, you will come on stage and sing for us, " said Amanda.

Soon every singer immediately sat down, and Amanda and Thomas began calling out names. Meanwhile, Masquerade went to Doppel Gamer's lab and saw Doppel Gamer typing on a computer.

"Is my monster ready?" asked Masquerade.

"Yes, sire. I call it Shadow Knight. He is an armored warrior equipped with a shadow sword, a dark light laser, and phantom bombs that can turn anybody evil, " said Doppel Gamer.

"An exquisite monster. Whose DNA will be used in the scan?" asked Masquerade.

"I will use the DNA of your second-in-command, Shadowmiser, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer fired a laser beam at the earth that covered the earth with energy. Within five seconds, a printout was produced.

"According to this, a man named Thomas Schneider is Shadowmiser's genetic match, " said Doppel Gamer. "He is currently at Sumner Recital Hall."

Suddenly, Shadowmiser ran into Doppel Gamer's lab.

"Master, I have spotted three ZeoKnights heading toward the Sumner Recital Hall, " said Shadowmiser.

"Send some Crystallites to earth to distract them until the monster is ready for download!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, master, " said Shadowmiser.

Meanwhile, Corey, Zack, and Abby were walking on the campus grounds, talking about the hockey game.

"Last night's game was awesome. Did you see that diving save Lawrence made?" asked Zack.

"I saw it. He put his whole body at risk with that move, " said Corey. "By the way, what was the final score?"

"We defeated the Hornets with a score of 6 to 4, " said Abby.

Suddenly, a squadron of Crystallites appeared from nowhere.

"Just what we needed. These rhinestone rubes have returned to earth, " said Abby.

"Let's smash these gemstones, " said Zack.

The Crystallites came at them very strongly, but they destroyed every one of them.

"If Masquerade sent Crystallites down here, someone is about to be transformed, " said Zack.

"He must be after someone in the recital hall, " said Corey. "Let's hurry."

So, Corey, Zack, and Abby headed for the recital hall. Meanwhile, Thomas and Amanda had finished their auditions and had begun to announce their new choir members.

"May I have your attention, please?" asked Amanda.

The entire audience turned around and faced Amanda and Thomas.

"After careful consideration and listening, we have chosen the following people: David Freeman, Amber Nelson, Mark Winters, Susan Harris, and Tanya Sloan, " said Thomas.

Suddenly, the room was filled with applauds and cheers.

"Congratulations to you all. For those that didn't make it, work harder, and we'll see you next time, " said Amanda.

"For those that made the cut, please come to us so we can work out your schedule, " said Thomas.

Therefore, David, Amber, Mark, Susan, and Tanya walked over to their table to begin working on their individual schedule. Meanwhile, Masquerade was in Doppel Gamer's lab, watching Doppel Gamer put the final touches on his monster.

"Doppel Gamer, is my monster ready for downloading?" asked Masquerade.

"Yes, sire, " said Doppel Gamer. "Begin download procedure."

Doppel Gamer immediately pressed a button that downloaded the monster into Thomas's brain. Thomas suddenly felt lightheaded and felt to his knees. Tanya immediately sensed that something was wrong with him.

"Mr. Schneider, are you ok?" asked Tanya.

"Leave me alone!" exclaimed Thomas in a distorted voice.

His eyes started to glow. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke formed around him. When the smoke cleared, he looked like a giant fox with sharp teeth and claws and a short tail and wearing a silver suit of armor similar in design to Sir Phil's with black chains positioned vertically on the chest plate, sleeves, and gauntlets.

"I am Shadow Knight, and I'm about to put your lights out permanently, " said Shadow Knight.

"It's a monster. Everyone get out of here NOW!" exclaimed Tanya.

Everyone immediately left the recital hall, leaving Tanya and Shadow Knight behind. Tanya made sure that no one was watching her and pressed a button on her communicator.

"Knights, come in. We have a serious problem, " said Tanya.

"Zack, here. What's going on?" asked Zack.

"Another human transformation has occurred. Get over to the Sumner Recital Hall immediately, " said Tanya.

"What's the matter, light knight?" asked Shadow Knight. "Is your voice your only skill?"

"Never underestimate the power of a ZeoKnight. It's Morphin' Time!" exclaimed Tanya. "Yellow ZeoKnight power."

Tanya transformed into the Yellow ZeoKnight. Suddenly, a squadron of Crystallites appeared beside Shadow Knight.

"Crystallites, trash this dim bulb!" exclaimed Shadow Knight.

The Crystallites came at her very rapidly, but Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, destroyed all of them.

"Why did Masquerade send me a bunch of imitation fighters?" asked Shadow Knight. "I'll do this myself."

Shadow Knight fired several black laser blasts at Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, but she avoided the blasts.

"If that's all you can do, defeating you will be no problem, " said Shadow Knight.

"Bring it on, you shadow simpleton, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight. "Clonic Daggers!"

Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, drew her Clonic Daggers, and Shadow Knight drew a single-edged sword with gray and black chains wrapped around the hilt. They clanged their weapons until Shadow Knight kicked her in the stomach.

"You can't even put up a decent defense, " said Shadow Knight.

"You haven't seen my ultimate attack, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight raised her Clonic Daggers toward the sky and spun them in opposite directions. When they met each other, she moved them in a downward thrust, attempting to release a tremendous beam of light. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"Your special attack didn't work. Time to show you how a professional does it, " said Shadow Knight.

Suddenly, five laser beams appeared from nowhere and hit Shadow Knight from behind.

"What in the world was that?" asked Shadow Knight.

"Just your average ZeoKnights ready to kick your butt, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"You must be dreaming. I've already trashed your wannabe knight friend, " said Shadow Knight. "You imposters won't be a challenge."

"We'll see about it, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight. "Axe of Morgana!"

"Treble Sword!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"Lightning Lance!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Ice Nunchakus!" exclaimed Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Ferromagnetic Hammer!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

The remaining ZeoKnights immediately drew their power weapon and came charging at Shadow Knight. Every Knight clanged their weapon with Shadow Knight's sword, but Shadow Knight nearly destroyed their weapons and sent them to the ground.

"Time to shine a light on this dark situation, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Right!" exclaimed Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"I got a surprise for you two fools, " said Shadow Knight.

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, and Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight, jumped up with their weapons raised and attempted to hit Shadow Knight with a downward slash. However, Shadow Knight threw two black spheres at them, which attached onto them and sent them to the ground.

"Are you knights all right?" asked Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"We only serve and obey Shadow Knight, " both said.

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, and Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight, immediately stood up and turned around. Their costumes had been faded, and their eyes had a black glow.

"What have you done to them?" asked Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"There are my slaves. Their mission is to serve and obey me and bring the rest of you knights to the evil side, " said Shadow Knight.

"Free our friends immediately!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"I don't think so!" exclaimed Shadow Knight.

Shadow Knight turned to Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, and Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Attack them, my knights, " said Shadow Knight.

"Yes, master, " both said.

Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, and Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight, came charging toward the other knights.

"We can't attack our friends, " said Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Don't worry. We won't have to, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight. " _Resan cespeda paralusus_!"

Suddenly, Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, fired two white beams from her hands at Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, and Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight, causing them to stop moving and sending them to the ground.

"Now it's your turn, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"Let's see about that, "said Shadow Knight.

Shadow Knight fired several dark light laser blasts at them, sending the remaining knights to the ground.

"Time for a permanent blackout, " said Shadow Knight.

"I don't think so!" exclaimed Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

Shadow Knight fired several phantom bombs. Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, rotated her axe and moved in a forward thrust, releasing several fire wheels at Shadow Knight. The fire wheels destroyed the phantom bombs and hit Shadow Knight, partially damaging him.

"My shadow game is far from over. We're out of here, " said Shadow Knight as he, Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight, and Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight, teleported out of the recital hall.

"We must find a way to free Corey and Adam from Shadow Knight's control, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight. "Let's head back to the U. P. C. Maybe the MCR-4 has a suggestion."

So they teleported to the U. P. C. When they arrived, they had de-morphed, and MCR-4's image appeared on the computer screen.

"How can we free Adam and Corey?" asked Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"It's simple. The only way to free them is to hit Shadow Knight with an extremely powerful and pure light source, " said MCR-4. "Only Tanya's suit of armor can generate such a light."

"Please tell us about the original Yellow ZeoKnight, " said Tanya.

"According to my database, the original Yellow ZeoKnight was a nomad who transported supplies for pharaohs in ancient Egypt. He was chosen, because of his fair nature and strong spirit, " said MCR-4.

"My parents used to take me with them on archaeological digs to Egypt, but I didn't know that my ancestors lived during that time, " said Tanya.

"Just like the other knights, you must go back to ancient Egypt and retrieve your suit of armor and weapon, " said MCR-4. "The coordinates are set. Just press a button when you are ready. Once you landed there, your communicator and morpher will vanish."

"I can promise you that I will be back very soon, " said Tanya.

"Good luck and may the power protect you!" exclaimed MCR-4.

The other Knights watched as Tanya pressed a button on her communicator and vanished in a yellow flash. Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"That alarm is scrambling my circuits. Shadow Knight has returned at Mystic Park, and Corey and Adam are with him. You must stop them immediately, " said MCR-4.

"We're on our way. Back to action!" said Zack.

So they teleported to the park, fully morphed.

"Ready to be shown the light?" asked Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"Sorry. It'll take more than your so-called bright ideas to defeat me, " said Shadow Knight.

Shadow Knight fired several dark light laser blasts at them, but the knights avoided the blasts. Meanwhile, Tanya had arrived in the Sahara Desert.

"It's hot out here. I wonder which way should I go to find my weapon and suit of armor, " said Tanya.

Suddenly, a caravan of people riding camels appeared from a distance. When they saw Tanya, a blond green-eyed man immediately stopped the caravan and spoke to Tanya.

"Excuse me, miss, but why are you all alone in this desert?" said the man.

"I was sent from the future to find the Yellow ZeoKnight's suit of armor and weapon," said Tanya.

"Did you say the Yellow ZeoKnight?" the man said.

Suddenly, everyone in the caravan started talking to each other.

"Please, you must come with us. We'll help you find your weapon, " said another nomad.

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know your name, " said Tanya.

"Sorry for being rude. My name is Triad, leader of my tribe. We know a lot about the Yellow ZeoKnight, " said Triad.

"I believe you, and I will join you," said Tanya.

Tanya immediately got on Triad's camel, and the caravan continued riding through the desert.

"Triad, I must know. What do you know about the Yellow ZeoKnight?" asked Tanya.

"The Yellow ZeoKnight was my grandfather. He wore a suit of armor called Geminus and wielded a weapon called the Solar Twin Cannon. My grandfather protected our home, Maccabra, with true courage and loyalty, " said Triad.

"So you are related to me," said Tanya.

"That's correct," said Triad. "Unfortunately, after he disappeared, our village was nearly destroyed by a dark force. It's now a ghost town haunted by evil spirits. Our belief that only the Yellow ZeoKnight can restore our town forced us to leave and search for a new Yellow ZeoKnight, " said Triad.

"If I can help in any way, I would be honored," said Tanya.

"Thank you, Tanya," said Triad. "We're almost home everyone."

Tanya, Triad, and the rest of the caravan continued toward Maccabra. When they arrived, Maccabra was nearly decimated and surrounded by a dark aura.

"You're right. I feel an evil presence here, " said Tanya. "I might as well get started."

"Here, take this, " said Triad as he gave Tanya an old, fossilized key. "This key was given to me after my father died. He told me that it holds the secret to the Yellow ZeoKnight's power."

"Thank you. Let's begin, " said Tanya as she jumped off the camel and entered the town.

As she ventured through Maccabra, Tanya felt something drawing her toward the center of the town.

"What is this energy I feel? It's different from the darkness surrounding the town, " said Tanya. "Maybe the key is the source."

Tanya took the key out of her pocket. Suddenly, like a metal detector, Tanya was pulled toward a statue in the town square.

"This statue looks like a knight. Maybe the Yellow ZeoKnight hid the Solar Twin Cannon here, " said Tanya. "All I need to find is a keyhole."

Tanya searched the entire statue and found a small keyhole near the knight's foot.

"Let's see if this key will fit, " said Tanya.

Tanya placed the key into the hole and turned the key to the left. Suddenly, the statue opened, revealing an underground passage.

"I hope that I am going the right way, " said Tanya as she entered the passage.

She soon found herself inside a dark cave, lighted with torches.

"It must be here somewhere, " said Tanya.

As she continued through the cave, Tanya suddenly came upon a dead end.

"Now what will I do?" asked Tanya.

Tanya got a closer look at the wall and saw some strange pictures on it.

"Wait a minute. These look like hieroglyphics. I hope I can remember how to read these, " said Tanya.

Tanya felt around the wall and soon figured out what the hieroglyphics were saying.

"It says: _To find the_ light _, you must unleash the darkness,_ " said Tanya. "I wonder what it means."

Tanya thought about it for a moment and came up with a solution.

"I believe that if I extinguish these nearby torches, the Solar Twin Cannon will reveal itself, " said Tanya. "There must be something around to do the job."

Tanya quickly looked the cave and saw the entire floor was just sand.

"Maybe this sand will help, " said Tanya.

Tanya gathered some sand and threw it into the torches, causing the flames to dissipate and the cave to darken. Suddenly, the wall, in front of her, lit up and opened, revealing a large handheld pistol with yellow and gold stars covering the handles. Tanya reached out and grabbed it.

"Yes, I got the Solar Twin Cannon, but how do I get the armor of Geminus?" asked Tanya.

Suddenly, the entire cave started to shake.

"No time to worry about that. I have to get out of here fast, " said Tanya.

Tanya ran back through the cave and left the passage just as the cave collapsed.

"Whew, I almost didn't make it out of there, " said Tanya.

"You just got lucky, " said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Tanya.

"Up here, " said the voice.

Tanya immediately looked up at the statue. Suddenly, cracks appeared on the statue, causing it to break apart and reveal a red and black monster that looked like a fusion between Summoned Skull and Thousand Dragon.

"What in the world are you?" asked Tanya.

"I am Griffogram, second-in-command to Ra'edak," said Griffogram.

"Ra'edak? You mean that evil creature the original ZeoKnights defeated, " said Tanya.

"Yes. After the death of those accursed ZeoKnights, I sought their special knight weapons to avenge my master, " said Griffogram. "I want that Solar Twin Cannon NOW!"

"If I want this cannon so bad, you'll have to go through me first, " said Tanya.

"No problem. I'll tear you apart, "said Griffogram

"I don't think so, Griffogram, " said Tanya.

Griffogram drew a sword and came slashing at Tanya. Tanya blocked every shot with the Solar Twin Cannon until Griffogram tripped Tanya.

"If all you can do is defend, you aren't worth fighting with, " said Griffogram.

"My skills goes far beyond mere defense, " said Tanya. "Allow me to show."

Tanya came racing toward Griffogram, and they fought each other, hand-to-weapon. They continued fighting until Tanya punched Griffogram in the face and destroyed his sword.

"Never underestimate the power of a ZeoKnight, " said Tanya.

"A sword isn't my only weapon, " said Griffogram.

Griffogram fired several green fire blasts at Tanya, but Tanya avoided the blasts.

"You missed me, Griffogram, " said Tanya.

"Think again. Look at the ground below you, " said Griffogram.

Tanya looked down and saw that her feet were sinking into the ground.

"I can't move. I'm stuck in quicksand, " said Tanya.

"That's correct. Give me the weapon, or sink to your doom, " said Griffogram.

"Take it, but it won't do any good, " said Tanya.

Tanya threw the Solar Twin Cannon toward Griffogram.

"Now release me at once, " said Tanya.

"I don't think so. I'll destroy you with your weapon, " said Griffogram.

Griffogram aimed the Solar Twin Cannon at Tanya. Suddenly, he felt his hands burning and quickly dropped the cannon. The instant that Griffogram released the cannon, it floated into Tanya's hand.

"Impossible. The cannon is mine!" exclaimed Griffogram.

"I think not. The Solar Twin Cannon will only work for good, " said Tanya.

"It doesn't matter. You won't be alive long enough to use it, " said Griffogram.

Griffogram fired a large green fire blast at the quicksand, causing the quicksand to sink much faster.

"I must find a way to leave this sand trap. Maybe the Solar Twin Cannon can help. It's my only hope, " said Tanya.

Tanya fired a yellow and white laser beam from the cannon into the quicksand, which hardened the quicksand, allowing Tanya to escape it.

"I've defeated your quicksand. Now it's your turn, " said Tanya.

"I think not, " said Griffogram.

Griffogram drew a sword and came toward Tanya. They fought each other until Tanya kicked him in the stomach.

"I'm tired of your pathetic tricks. Time to send you to your final resting place, " said Griffogram.

Griffogram fired a concentrated blast of green fire at Tanya, but Tanya fired a mesonic charge from the Solar Twin Cannon. The combination of the two created a particle imbalance, which hit Griffogram, instantly petrifying him.

"I must make sure that he doesn't return to hurt anybody else, " said Tanya.

Tanya dropkicked the Griffogram statue, causing it to crack and fall to pieces. Once Griffogram fell apart, Maccabra was instantly restored, and the dark aura had faded. Suddenly, the entire caravan entered Maccabra and approached Tanya.

"Thank you for restoring our home, Tanya, " said Triad.

"It's no big deal. It felt good helping you and your people, " said Tanya.

"Because of your kind heart and noble spirit, you showed true generosity, " said Triad.

The instant that Triad said those words, Tanya's communicator and morpher reappeared on her arms.

"I must leave. My friends are in danger, " said Tanya. "Quickly tell me how to activate the armor of Geminus."

"To activate the suit of armor, just say 'Geminus armor mode', " said Triad. "My grandfather told me that Geminus could duplicate the wearer. Goodbye, Tanya."

"Goodbye, Triad. Thanks for your help, " said Tanya.

Triad and his caravan watched as Tanya pressed a button on her communicator and vanished in a yellow flash. Meanwhile Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, and Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, were fending off Shadow Knight and his three knight slaves, including Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

"We're outnumbered. How can we defeat Shadow Knight without hurting our friends?" asked Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"I could try a new spell that I've been testing, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight. "It will create a blinding beam of light and may be enough to free the others from Shadow Knight's spell."

"Good idea. I'll keep the other knights busy while you perform the spell, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight. "Sonabula armor mode!"

Suddenly, a high-pitched sound came from Zack, the Green ZeoKnight's costume. The sound's echo caused a ripple effect around him. When the sound had silenced, his costume had become the green armor of Sonabula.

"You think that cheap armor will stop me? Don't make me laugh, " said Shadow Knight.

"Don't mock my real power, Shadow Knight, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"You wouldn't want to hurt your dear friends, would you? " asked Shadow Knight.

"My friends would never act like this. They're pawns in your sadistic game, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"We'll see how loyal your friends are, " said Shadow Knight.

Shadow Knight turned to his knights.

"Attack him, my slaves, " said Shadow Knight.

"Forgive me, my friends. Super Sonic Hammer!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

The other ZeoKnights came at him very strongly, but Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, used his hammer to hold the other ZeoKnights back.

"I got them under control. Cast the spell, Abby, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"No problem, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight. " _Rachen decati liht_!"

"I don't think so!" exclaimed Shadow Knight.

Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, fired a powerful light beam from her hands at Shadow Knight, but Shadow Knight fired several phantom bombs. The phantom bombs overpowered her light beam and sent Abby, the Black ZeoKnight, to the ground. Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, immediately released the other knights and went over to check on Abby, the Black ZeoKnight.

"Are you ok?" asked Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"I serve only Shadow Knight, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight

"Oh no. Not you too, Abby, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"Yes, sound knight. All of your friends are my servants now, " said Shadow Knight.

"You're wrong. The Yellow ZeoKnight hasn't been enslaved by your power, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight. "As long as she still has power, I won't lose faith in her."

"Be realistic. That pathetic knight doesn't have the power or the strength to defeat me, " said Shadow Knight.

Suddenly, a tremendous beam of light appeared from nowhere and hit Shadow Knight in the chest.

"Where did that light come from? " asked Shadow Knight.

"That light came from the power and strength of the Yellow ZeoKnight, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Impossible. You were defeated, " said Shadow Knight. "I won't make that mistake again."

Suddenly, a squadron of Crystallites appeared beside Shadow Knight.

"Crystallites, turn off that light knight permanently!" exclaimed Shadow Knight.

The Crystallites came at her very strongly, but Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight destroyed every one of them.

"Those Crystallites give jewelry a bad name, " said Shadow Knight. "Time for some realistic power."

Shadow Knight fired several dark laser blasts at Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, but she avoided the blasts.

"If I can't destroy you, I'll convert you instead, " said Shadow Knight.

Shadow Knight fired several phantom bombs at Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Look out, Tanya!" exclaimed Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, ran in front of Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, taking the full force of the phantom bombs, which sent him to the ground.

"What a fool he is to risk his freedom for another. He should have saved himself, " said Shadow Knight.

"You're wrong. That move was very noble, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, immediately went to check on Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"Are you ok, Zack?" asked Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"I serve only Shadow Knight, " said Zack, the Green ZeoKnight.

"Oh no. Not another dark knight, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight as Zack, the Green ZeoKnight joined his fellow dark knights.

"That's right. Five down, one to go, " said Shadow Knight. "You have two options, either join forces with me now, or be destroyed by our combined power."

"There is only one choice I can make, and I choose to fight back, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight. "Geminus armor mode!"

Suddenly, Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight's costume began to glow and sparkle, engulfing it in a brilliant yellow light. When the light faded, her costume had become a yellow suit of armor, similar to Sir Tone's suit of armor, with dark yellow stars positioned horizontally on the chest plate and diagonally on the sleeves and gauntlets.

"Do you really think that armor can stop me?" asked Shadow Knight.

"I'll destroy me and free my friends, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Too bad your friends don't share your loyalty, " said Shadow Knight.

Shadow Knight turned to his knights.

"Destroy her, my slaves!" exclaimed Shadow Knight.

"Not this time. Time to reveal my armor's power, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

The other ZeoKnights came at her very strongly. Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, crossed her arms and duplicated herself four times. The other ZeoKnights and Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight continued to fight each other until Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight knocked them all to the ground.

"Don't ever make me do that again, Shadow Knight, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Don't worry. You won't have to fight your friends again, because you'll be joining them soon, " said Shadow Knight.

"Think again. Sonic Twin Cannon!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Shadow Knight fired a large phantom bomb at Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, but she used the Solar Twin Cannon to deflect the bomb toward Shadow Knight. When the bomb hit Shadow Knight, it sent him crashing to the ground and removed Shadow Knight's influence on the other ZeoKnights. The other ZeoKnights quickly headed toward Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight

"We're ok, " said Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"We're finally free from that monster's control, " said Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight. "By the way, your armor is so smooth, Tanya."

"Thanks. Now let's finish off this shadow scum," said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"You may have gained your freedom, but you won't live long enough to enjoy it, " said Shadow Knight.

Shadow Knight fired several dark laser blasts at the ZeoKnights, but they avoided the blasts.

"Let's disperse this darkness, " said Abby, the Black ZeoKnight. "Axe of Morgana!"

"Lightning Lance!" exclaimed Corey, the Orange ZeoKnight.

"Ice Nunchakus!" exclaimed Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

"Ferromagnetic Hammer!" exclaimed Jessica, the Red ZeoKnight.

Zack, the Green ZeoKnight, redrew his Super Sonic Hammer. All of the ZeoKnights except for Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, jumped up with their weapons, two at a time, and hit Shadow Knight with a downward slash and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Enough of these tricks. Time to end your pathetic lives, " said Shadow Knight.

"I don't think so!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Shadow Knight came charging at Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight. Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, charged her Solar Twin Cannon with light energy, spun it counterclockwise, and pointed it toward Shadow Knight, releasing several meronic charges that hit Shadow Knight, nearly destroying him. Meanwhile Masquerade was extremely infuriated with Doppel Gamer.

"Shadow Knight needs more power. Give him the disc!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"Launching the disc, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

Doppel Gamer activated a cannon, which fired a silver compact disc toward the earth. When it arrived, Shadow Knight caught it in his hand.

"Time for an upgrade, " said Shadow Knight.

Shadow Knight placed the compact disc inside his own body and grew into a giant.

"No one can defeat the darkness, " said Shadow Knight.

"This monster will soon see the light, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight. "Gawain, Yellow Zeo KnightZord power up!"

Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, used her daggers to fire a beam into outer space. Suddenly, stars appeared in the sky and fired light beams on the ground at the same spot, creating Gawain, the Yellow Zeo Knightzord. Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, teleported inside her zord and came racing toward Shadow Knight.

"Your pathetic zord is no match for my power, " said Shadow Knight.

"We'll see about that, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight. "Fire dual shooter!"

Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, pressed a button, which fired a barrage of heat seeking rockets that stunned Shadow Knight.

"That didn't even faze me. Time for some real power, " said Shadow Knight.

Shadow Knight fired several dark light laser blasts at Gawain, causing intense damage to Gawain.

"I'm just warming up, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight. "Activate Clonic Daggers!"

Beams of light came from Gawain's hands to form a pair of gold and yellow daggers.

"Prepare for double trouble, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Shadow Knight drew his shadow sword. Shadow Knight and Gawain clanged their weapons until Gawain hit Shadow Knight with a downward slash and sent him to the ground.

"My twain beam should finish you off, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"You must be dreaming, " said Shadow Knight.

Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, used Gawain's daggers to create two light beams that combined into a massive laser, but Shadow Knight had vanished.

"Where did he go? He must be around here somewhere, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Looking for me?" asked Shadow Knight as he reappeared behind Gawain and grabbed him by the arms.

"Release me immediately!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Prepare to be drained of your power!" exclaimed Shadow Knight.

Suddenly, electrical surges came from Shadow Knight's hands, which absorbed energy from Gawain, leaving him with only 10% of his original power.

"Not only do I have to recharge Gawain, but I must find a way to finish Shadow Knight, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight. "Wait a minute. The other knights use their armors to recharge their zords. Let's try mine."

Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight placed her hands on the controls. Suddenly, a surge of energy flowed from Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight's Geminus suit of armor into Gawain, fully recharging Gawain, and forming dark yellow chiefs on its arms and legs, dark yellow crescents on its chest and helmet, and dark yellow chiefs on the shafts and blades of Gawain's daggers.

"Time to rage against the dying of the light, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Give me a break. My darkness can withstand your light, " said Shadow Knight.

"Can it withstand the power of my twain beam, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Don't' patronize me. That attack missed me before, " said Shadow Knight.

"Not this time, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Shadow Knight fired several dark light laser blasts at Gawain. Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight, used Gawain's daggers to fire the twain beam. The combination of the two created an explosion, which dispersed both blasts.

"It looks like we're evenly matched, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"Not for long, " said Shadow Knight as he vanished.

"I have to be careful. He might try to drain Gawain again, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

"You're correct, light knight, " said Shadow Knight.

Shadow Knight suddenly reappeared behind Gawain and grabbed him by the arms again.

"The more power you have, the stronger I will become by draining your power, " said Shadow Knight.

"Think again, " said Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Gawain stepped backwards and flipped Shadow Knight over his shoulders, sending Shadow Knight crashing to the ground, nearly destroying him.

"Enough playing around. Time to finish you off!" exclaimed Shadow Knight.

"Not a chance. Yellow Star Shooter!" exclaimed Tanya, the Yellow ZeoKnight.

Gawain combined her daggers and moved them in a star formation. When the dagger reached the top of the star, Gawain pointed the dagger out front, releasing a barrage of light cannonballs that hit Shadow Knight. Suddenly, cracks appeared on Shadow Knight's body, causing him to shatter into millions of microscopic pieces, releasing a blast of energy that reformed into Thomas Schneider. As soon as Thomas had fully materialized, the other ZeoKnights went over to help her out.

"What, what happened?" asked Thomas.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, Mr. Schneider, "said Adam, the Purple ZeoKnight.

Meanwhile, Masquerade was extremely cross with Doppel Gamer.

"Another one of your pathetic monsters has failed me, and Tanya has gained her special knight suit of armor and weapon!" exclaimed Masquerade.

"I'm so sorry, sire, " said Doppel Gamer.

"This is our last chance to destroy them while they aren't at full strength, " exclaimed Masquerade.

"Yes, sire. Next time those knights won't know what hit them, " said Doppel Gamer.


End file.
